


Never Let Me Go

by mb_stortroen1832



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Blood and Violence, Bruises, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Enjolras/Grantaire-centric, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Maine (U.S.), Major Character Injury, Minor Bahorel/Jean Prouvaire, Minor Combeferre/Courfeyrac, Minor Joly/Bossuet Laigle, Neighbors, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Protective Enjolras, Romance, Running Away, Soft Enjolras (Les Misérables), Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mb_stortroen1832/pseuds/mb_stortroen1832
Summary: Grantaire has suffered for the last four years in an abusive relationship at the hand of his boyfriend, Christian. Until he finally escapes him with only a backpack of clothes and the money from his grandmother's will.After weeks of being on the run, Grantaire arrives in Geneva, a coastal town in Maine, and he decides to stay. While he's there, he meets Enjolras, his next door neighbor, who he has an instant connection with. As their relationship blossoms, Enjolras shows him what true passion and love is.But will Christian ever let Grantaire go?
Relationships: (past/mentioned), Enjolras (Les Misérables)/Original Male Character(s), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Grantaire/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the [**THINGS TO BE AWARE OF IN MY FICS**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mb_stortroen1832/profile) section of my profile before continuing. If any of what is listed is something that will bother you, please refrain from reading. If none of it will, please go forth and enjoy!
> 
> As the tags say, this story is centered on an abusive relationship and sexual assault, so please be careful. If there’s a chance that this story will trigger you, then it is not for you.
> 
> All spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own _Les Misérables_ , or its characters. This is pure fiction.

Grantaire stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom. His shirt was off as he looked at the bruise that went from the bottom of his rib cage and down to his hip bone. There was also a bruise on his shoulder, forearms, and across his left cheek. He also had a black eye and busted lip. These injuries were the result of his most recent beating from his boyfriend, Christian.

Last night, Christian had come home and had started accusing Grantaire of sleeping with the neighbor next door. The neighbor had made a comment to Christian about Grantaire's wellbeing. Grantaire had sworn up and down, left to right that nothing was going on, but Christian didn't listen to him. Instead, he had slapped Grantaire's cheek, and then proceeded to beat him until Grantaire had blacked out from the pain.

He had woken up with crusted blood coming from his lip. Grantaire had slowly made his way to the bathroom to see what damage had been done. He cleaned his lips with an antiseptic, but had winced in pain because of the sting. As he had cleaned himself up, Grantaire had noticed how thin he had become. He barely ate anything now because it hurt too much to swallow when he was bruised up this badly.

Grantaire had never felt more shame or guilt in his entire life. It was his fault for allowing Christian to do this to him. He never pleased Christian the way that he should be pleased. He did everything wrong. None of this was Christian's fault, it was his.

Christian hadn't always been like this. When he had met Christian in San Diego, his hometown, he had been sweet and loving. Everything that Grantaire had always wanted, and he had fallen hopelessly in love with him. Everything had been fine for the first year, and then it all started to go downhill.

His boyfriend started to become extremely possessive and jealous of anyone that was near Grantaire. He started to insist that he knew where Grantaire was at every minute of every day. The first time that Christian had ever hit him was a night when Grantaire wasn't home when he said he would be. He had hit him across the cheek and it had left a very noticeable bruise. The next morning, Christian told him that he would never do it again and had been all lovey dovey toward him. Grantaire should have known better than to believe him because a week later, he hit him again. That time two more bruises were added.

As their relationship went on, Christian's abuse continued. When Christian had decided to move to Seattle, he had demanded that Grantaire went with him, and had threated suicide if he didn't, so Grantaire went – despite the protestations of his family and two best friends, Joly and Bossuet. After moving, he had taken control of all of Grantaire's money, leaving him with none. He wasn't able to hold down a job because any job he had, Christian had gotten him fired from. His abuse wasn't just physical and emotional anymore either, but sexual as well. The sexual abuse was always the worst.

Grantaire was desperate to get out, and he had an idea about how to do it, but he needed an opportunity to put that plan into action. So far, there hadn't been one.

He had just put his t-shirt back on when he heard the front door open and Christian called. "Grantaire!"

Grantaire hurried out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. When he saw the look on Christian's face, he knew that he was in for it, even though he hadn't done anything to warrant Christian's anger.

"What took you so long?" Christian roared.

"I'm sorry. I was–" Grantaire was cut off.

"Doesn't matter." Christian grabbed Grantaire's face and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

Grantaire tried to push him away, but the more he pushed, the rougher Christian became. Christian shoved him to the ground and started to tear off his clothes.

"No, Christian, please." Grantaire begged, but Christian back handed him across the face.

"Shut up! You are going to let me fuck you and you're going to like it." Christian spat.

Christian finished getting all of Grantaire's clothes off. Grantaire had a split second to realize that Christian hadn't even removed all of his own clothes, and had just pulled his pants down low enough before his abuser was flipping him over and forcing him on his hands and knees.

The only thing that Grantaire felt before the world went black was pain. Agonizing pain.

***

When Grantaire came to, he realized that Christian was gone again. He tried to move, but he winced sharply at the screaming pain from his lower body. He forced himself to rise to his feet and slowly walk to the bathroom to access the damage done to him now. Grantaire looked in the bathroom mirror at his naked self.

Bruises were everywhere on his body. The worst now was on his ass. It would hurt to sit for long periods of time, but that had become the norm for him these last few years.

Grantaire just wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He had cried over this enough that he had no more tears left. Instead, he went into the shower and let the water wash away the blood from his body. Wincing when the hot water hit a deep cut. As he showered, Grantaire decided then and there to put his plan into motion.

He was escaping. He had to. He couldn't live like this anymore.

After getting out of the shower, he dried himself and went into the bedroom to get dressed. He put on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a baggy green hoodie. He grabbed a beanie to hide his curls. Then, he grabbed his backpack and started throwing his belongings inside. He threw as much as he could into the backpack, then he went to grab what little money he had from a loose floorboard in the closet.

He grabbed everything that he could and left the apartment without looking back.


	2. Two

Grantaire walked to the bus station where he bought a ticket to Portland, Oregon. After Portland, he would head to San Francisco. Portland would make sure that he had head start, and San Francisco was where the money from his grandmother's will was. Money that Christian had no idea even existed.

His plan was to zigzag his way across big cities in the United States, allowing him to blend in at the bus stations and make his trail harder to find. He would eventually settle down in a small town on the East Coast. Christian was going to stop at nothing to find him, that he knew, but the harder he made the trail, the longer it would take which was why the settling down in a small town was necessary. Since he hated small towns and Christian knew that, he would never think to look for him in one.

Grantaire got on his bus and found a seat as quick as possible. He was definitely not looking forward to a four hour bus ride with a bruised ass, but he'd make due.

After arriving in Portland, he bought his ticket to San Francisco, which left in 15 minutes. He boarded the bus, found his seat, and fell sleep since it would be a 13 hour ride to Sacramento where he would have to transfer buses to San Francisco.

In San Francisco, the first stop Grantaire made was to the bank that held the money that his grandmother had left for him. His grandmother had set it up for him after he had been forced to move to Seattle with Christian. She had sent him a letter with a secret code about the account that held the money to ensure that Christian would never know about its existence. She had done it, so if he ever decided to leave Christian, he would have money to fall back on. All Grantaire had to do was give the bank manager the name of his grandmother, and the bank manager would know what to do. All while making sure that his face was never shown on the security cameras.

Grantaire knocked on the bank manager's door, skittishly. The bank manager looked up at him.

"My grandmother's name was Magdalene Grantaire." Grantaire mumbled.

"Yes, come in and close the door." The bank manager named Jackson said.

Grantaire took a seat across from him while Jackson grabbed the package for Grantaire from a drawer in his desk.

"You're the grandson, Nicolas, right?" Jackson questioned.

"Yes." Grantaire said.

Jackson nodded as he sat down. "She always said that if you came to this bank, give you this." He handed him the package.

Grantaire opened it. The package contained a California ID with the name Grégoire Samuels. A burner phone. Social Security card. Passport. Everything that he would need for a new identity. There was also money in there.

"How much is this?" Grantaire asked.

"$500,000." Jackson said. "She told me to tell you to go by that name from now on. You're free to go."

"Thank you."

The first thing Grantaire did after leaving the bank was buy a new backpack, wallet, and clothes. He put on his new clothes, placing the rest of purchase in the new backpack. Then, Grantaire found a lighter, gasoline, and an empty garbage barrel. He threw his old wallet (taking out the contents), his old clothes, and old backpack inside the garbage barrel, threw gasoline on them, and lit them on fire.

After making sure everything was burnt to a crisp, Grantaire found a scissors and cut up everything from his old wallet and threw the contents into San Francisco Bay. He would do anything and everything that he could to make sure that he was untraceable.

He made his way back to the bus station. There Grantaire bought his next bus ticket to Phoenix, Arizona. As he waited to board his bus, he called Joly.

Joly answered on the third ring. _"Hello."_

"Hello, Joly."

_"R, thank God. Are you okay?"_

"Yes. I'm fine."

_"Where are you?"_

Grantaire felt tears in his eyes at the sound of heartbreak and desperation in his best friend's voice. "Joly, I can't tell you that. It's safer if you don't know."

_"But 'Suet and I can help you."_

"No!" Grantaire cried. "Joly, I promise you, I'm all right. And if Christian ever comes to see you demanding you tell him where I am, tell him that you haven't seen or heard from me. It’s for your own protection."

 _"Fine."_ Joly said. _"We miss you. All of us."_

"I know. I miss you, too." Grantaire hung up without saying another word.

He board his bus to Phoenix and began his journey zigzagging across the U.S.

***

From Phoenix, he went to Santa Fe, New Mexico. Then, to Denver, to Bismarck, to St. Paul, to St. Louis (in St. Louis, he traded out his old burner phone for a new one, and dumped the old in the Mississippi River), to Nashville, to Atlanta, to Pittsburgh, to New York City, to Boston.

In Boston, he figured out where he went next by using a map of Maine. As he studied the map, he found that there was a coastal town named Geneva about an hour and a half outside of Portland. The population of Geneva was 945 people and it was perfect. That was where he was going to go. Christian would never think of looking for him there. Grantaire bought his next and last bus ticket to Portland, Maine. Then, he would need to find a way from Portland to Geneva something he figured out when he arrived at his next destination.

After arriving in Portland, he decided that the easiest thing to do was to rent a car. The package that his grandmother had left him had also contained an insurance card. After getting insurance on the rental car, Grantaire bought a cheap GPS that would give him instructions to Geneva.

An hour and a half later of being on the road, he arrived in Geneva. As Grantaire drove down Main Street, he realize just how perfect the town really was, and that it was definitely larger than 945 people. From what he remembered from the "Welcome to Geneva" he had seen, the population was closer to 9,000 and was always growing. _The 945 people must have been a misprint._ Grantaire thought as he watched the hustle and bustle of Main Street.

Once he dropped the car off at the town's insurance company, he went in search for something to eat. He came across the nearest café, the only café from what he could see, which was the Café Musain.

Grantaire entered the café and sat down at a table. A waitress came up to his table to get his order. When he finished eating, he asked the waitress if there were any rooms to rent in the town. The waitress gave Grantaire the name and number of Madame Houcheloup. The owner of an apartment building and the Café Musain. Grantaire put her number in his phone and dialed. She answered on the third ring.

"Is this Madame Houcheloup?" Grantaire asked.

 _"It is."_ Madame Houcheloup replied. _"How can I help you, young man?"_

"Do you by any chance have an apartment to rent? I asked someone down at the café and they recommended you." Grantaire explained.

 _"I sure do, but only one, so you're in luck. How about you come down and check out the apartment in 15 minutes?"_ Madame Houcheloup gave him the address for the building. _"May I ask whose calling?"_

"Grégoire Samuels." Grantaire lied.

 _"All right, Grégoire, I'll see you in about 15 minutes."_ Madame Houcheloup hung up.

Grantaire quickly paid for his meal before leaving the café. He walked down the street in the direction of the address she gave him. When he walked in the building, he saw a woman, no older than 50, with graying hair, standing there.

"Grégoire?" The woman smiled.

Grantaire walked to her as he nodded. "Madame Houcheloup?"

Madame Houcheloup smiled. "Oh, please, call me Madame H. Everybody does." They shook hands. "Shall we go see the apartment?"

Grantaire nodded as he followed Madame H up the stairs to the second floor.

"It's a studio apartment, if that's okay?" Madame H asked as they walked.

"That would be perfect, actually." Grantaire tried to stay calm since he could feel his anxiety peaking.

Madame H led him down the hallway to an apartment. Apartment 220. She unlocked the door and opened it up for him to look at. There was no furniture, but that wasn't a big deal. He could buy some. He continued to look around the small apartment. When he said that it would be perfect, he wasn't joking.

"So, what's the rent?" Grantaire asked.

"$250 a month, but I'll make you a deal. $175 for this month and next month's rent, but starting in May $250. Rent is due on the 1st of every month. No exceptions." Madame H said. Her voice sounding business-like and strict.

Grantaire was in luck. He could afford that. "I'll take it."

"All right." Madame H said with a smile. "Let's go down and sign the lease. Is that all that you'll be moving in?" She gestured to the backpack on his back.

Grantaire felt incredibly self-conscious at the question. He nodded, meekly. "Yes, but I can get more."

Madame H didn't say anything, only looked at him with kind eyes and a warm smile. But Grantaire could still tell that she knew something was up with him. He figured that since it was none of her business, she didn't bother asking.

They went downstairs and Grantaire signed the lease, remembering to sign with Grégoire Samuels instead of his actual name. Madame H was kind enough to give him a queen sized mattress that she had handy for him to sleep on. He was okay with just sleeping on the mattress without the bed frame. He had done it before. She helped him carry it up the stairs, and then told him that if he ever bought more furniture, let her known since she knew a few people who would be gracious enough to help him get it up the stairs.

"Um…what's the town like?" Grantaire asked as he moved the mattress where he wanted it.

"Close. Even with a population of over 9,000, people tend to know everyone’s business. It's a very welcoming town which I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Madame H said.

Madame H went on to explain what the town was like. There were three places to eat: The Café Musain which specialized in home cooked styled meals and coffee, the Corinthe which was mostly burgers, pizza, wings, and bar food, and then there was the food court that was a selection of food from all over the world such as: Asian, Mexican, Italian, French, English, Irish, Scandinavian, Greek, and Indian. All three restaurants did takeaway and delivery. There was also a bakery for bread, cookies, cakes, brownies, doughnuts, pastries, pies, and tarts. An ice cream parlor also existed in the small town.

The town also had a hospital and pharmacy, public library, pet shelter, flower shop, harbor and shipyard, community center, park with a playground, graveyard, sheriff's department, town hall, post office, bank, news station that held the radio, newspaper, and newscast offices, apartment buildings, one hotel, a bed and breakfast, athletic gym and pool, elementary school, middle school, high school, and community college. There were also many tiny shops. The town had its own special kind of charm, Madame H said as she told Grantaire about the town.

"Well, I best take my leave, so you can get settled. Let me know if you need anything." Madame H said.

"Thank you, I will do that." Grantaire replied.

Madame H then left to let Grantaire get settled into his new apartment.

***

Back in Seattle, Christian was continuing his frantic search for Grantaire in the city. There were missing person flyers up everywhere in the city. Christian had also enlisted the help of the police, all while playing the role of a concerned and loving boyfriend. He was currently at the police station, so he could get an update from the Captain.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Christian, but it is becoming clear that either your boyfriend is dead or he has left Seattle all together, so I need to have my officer's start turning their attention to other matters in the city. I will keep a few on the search for Grantaire, but only a few." The Captain told him.

"No. I know my Grantaire, he wouldn't just leave without an explanation." Christian told the officer.

The Captain sighed. "I'm sorry, Christian. There's nothing else that I can do."

Christian stood up and left the station. He mumbled to himself as he walked to the exit. "Fine, if they aren't going to do anything. I'll find him myself. He will not escape my clutches that easily. He is my property and no one else's."

Christian decided that he needed to hire a private investigator. They would find his Grantaire since the police where incompetent. He knew that Grantaire was dumb enough to leave a trail, so there must be one somewhere. Of course, tracking Grantaire was impossible since he had made sure that he had no phone or credit cards, but he didn't care. He would find Grantaire. Grantaire was his, and no one else's. Anyone who tried to take Grantaire from him would pay with their life.

When he arrived at the private investigator's office, he knocked on the door.

The voice of Félix Tholomyès sounds. "Come in." Christian walked in. "Ah, Christian, long time no see. What can I do for you?"

Christian pulled his phone out and showed Tholomyès a picture of Grantaire. "You remember Grantaire?"

"The idiot that you call a boyfriend, yes, I remember him."

"I need you to find him. He's escaped from me, and I need him returned."

Tholomyès inclined his head in agreement. "Where do you think he is?"

"My first guess would be San Diego. It's his hometown and all of his family and friends are there. If he's likely to go anywhere, it would be there."

"I'll find him for you. Grantaire's not getting away from you."

"Thank you."

Christian paid Tholomyès for his work. Once on the street of the PI's office, he headed in the direction of the underground male strip club/brothel that he went too, very frequently. He needed to work out his anger, and what better way to do that than through angry sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a reference to what Geneva looks like, look up Storybrooke, Maine from _Once Upon a Time_


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the response that this has received so far! It means so much to me!

Grantaire had been living in Geneva for two weeks. In that time, he had met some very nice people, but for the most part, he kept to himself. His bruises were pretty much healed as was the cut on his lip. He was so glad that Madame H hadn't asked him questions about what had happened to him. If she had, Grantaire would have just lied and said that he was klutz, and that he fell and bruised his body and cut his lips all the time.

He had ended up buying a couch and a TV set. He had also gone grocery shopping. Magdalene had made sure that Grantaire knew the basics in cooking, so he was able to get by. Grantaire still didn't have much in the apartment, but it needed to stay that way, just in case Christian ever found him and he needed to make a quick getaway.

One thing that Grantaire had learned was that he lived across from the real-life Apollo incarnate.

Grantaire had been coming home from his grocery shopping run to find his neighbor going into his apartment. Grantaire had almost stopped where he was walking. Never in his life had he ever seen someone so handsome.

The man had beautiful golden curls that went to his shoulders, tied back in a ponytail. His skin was alabaster and looked like marble. He was tall, had to be about 6 feet. Only slightly taller than Grantaire. The man had a structured and sharp jawline. The man had heard footsteps and turned his head in Grantaire's directions, and Grantaire's heart had started to beat even more rapidly. The man had beautiful icy blue eyes (he was sucker for blue which was part of what had attracted him to Christian in the first place). The man smiled a kind smile at Grantaire, who noticed that he had straight, white teeth. The only name for this gorgeous man was Apollo and Grantaire was sticking with it.

"Hi." Apollo unlocked his apartment door and stepped inside.

"Hi." Grantaire replied.

And that exchange had continued. Every time they saw each other, the only word they ever exchanged was "hi".

Grantaire had also gotten a job at the Café Musain. He had been extremely nervous about starting it, but Grantaire did the best that he could. He had also found himself apologizing for everything, even if an apology wasn't necessary. A result of the abuse, he suspected. Grantaire didn't seek out any of his co-workers because he didn't want to draw attention to himself. Anytime anyone touched him, Grantaire had to force himself to not jump back in fear or cry out. He refused to let anyone find out the true reason for why he was there.

But one day, while he was working, Grantaire had a family as customers, who were starting to grow very impatient with him. Grantaire had accidentally screwed up the order of drinks. He had apologized many times before the father glared at him. Then, he hadn't taken the food order quick enough. It was clear to Grantaire that the father was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

Only for it to get worse when he hadn't realized that there was a spill on the floor and he had two plates for the family's table in his hand. Grantaire had slipped and fallen, sending the food flying everywhere. That had been the last straw for the father. He stood up and started to yell at Grantaire.

"You are incompetent and worthless. I would like to speak to your manager about you."

Grantaire had scrambled to stand up and start helping the other workers in the café clean up the mess. Madame H came out from the kitchen to talk to the family.

Madame H walked over to the man. "What seems to be the problem, sir?"

"He is the problem. He is absolutely hopeless. He didn't get the drink order right. Then, it took him forever to get our food order, and now look at him."

Madame H turned his head in Grantaire's direction. He was covered in food as he continued to help the others clean up his mess.

"I'm sorry, sir. But he's still new and getting the hang of it, so please, be patient with him." Madame H told the man.

"I've been patient long enough." The man said.

"Fine. I'll make it up to you. Your meal is on the house and I'll even make it special and bring it out to you." Madame H felt a rush of anger. No one treated her employees with disrespect. No one. Grantaire was new and that deserved patience. She made the decision to take a few more hours to train Grantaire until he was a pro at waiting tables.

"That won't make up for it, but fine." The father sat back down.

Madame H sighed before walking to where Grantaire was cleaning up. She gestured for him to follow her in the direction of the break room.

Grantaire followed, nervous and quiet. "Am I being fired?"

"No, Grégoire, you are not. You're still learning, I understand, and I never give up on my employees, but I think maybe a couple more hours of training with me would be a good idea." Madame H assured. "In the meantime, where is the order for that family?" Grantaire pulled the slip from his apron and handed it to her. Madame H took it from him. "I'm going to send you home for the rest of the day, Grégoire. When you come back tomorrow, I'll help you with your orders and such. I promise that you'll get the hang of it in no time. Also, don't take that man's comments to heart. He's never been a very patient man."

"Thanks, Madame H." Grantaire removed his apron. He went to his locker to grab his bag and left the café.

Grantaire walked back to his apartment, feeling helpless. He couldn't even do one thing right. Grantaire really was all the things that Christian had called him.

Apollo was going into his apartment when Grantaire reached the top of the stairs. He turned and did the usual "hi", but Grantaire ignored him and entered his own apartment. Apollo noticed that something was wrong, but didn't say anything instead he just walked into his own apartment.

***

Later that night, Grantaire had just sat down on the couch after his shower to watch some television before going to bed, when there was a knock on the door. Fear and panic were the only emotions that flowed through him. Did he dare open the door? What if it was Christian? How could he have found him already?"

Grantaire walked to the door and glanced through the peep hole. It was Apollo…and he had something in his hands. Grantaire took a few deep breaths before opening the door, just a crack.

"Hello." Grantaire said.

"Hi." Apollo said. "I realize that while we have been saying hi to each other in the hallway these last few weeks, we never introduced ourselves. I'm Enjolras." Enjolras held out his hand, but Grantaire didn't take it, eyeing the hand suspiciously. Enjolras looked at him, putting his hand back to his side, not saying anything. "Anyway, I brought you dinner." He held out the Tupperware container in his hands toward Grantaire, who had opened the door more than just a crack. "It's just some turkey and mashed potatoes with gravy, a dinner roll, and two chocolate chip cookies. All of it made by me. So, I hope you enjoy it."

Grantaire took the Tupperware container. Enjolras smiled before turning away to head back into his own apartment.

"Wait!" Grantaire said. "Um…would you like to come in? I'm Gra-Grégoire."

Enjolras furrowed his eyebrow as if he didn't believe him, but it was gone in a flash. "That would be nice, thank you."

Grantaire opened the door fully and allowed Enjolras into the apartment.

Enjolras stepped into the apartment, and the first thing that he noticed was how bare the apartment was. There was only a mattress for a bed and a TV, couch, and a table next to the mattress. It also looked like the only clothing Grantaire owned was the clothing coming out of the backpack and the clothes on his back. Enjolras wanted to ask Grégoire about it, but he knew better than that. What he did know was that the dark haired man in front of him had clearly been through something.

Enjolras set the Tupperware container down. "I hope that you enjoy it. It should still be warm."

Grantaire went in search of a fork. "Did you eat?"

"Yeah, I ate before I brought it over." Enjolras answered.

Grantaire took off the lid and got a whiff of the smell. "This smells amazing." He then started eating. It didn't hurt that much to swallow anymore because the bruises had healed, but sometimes he did wince. He could swear that Enjolras noticed, but thankfully didn't say anything.

"Umm…so did you just move here?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire swallowed and took a drink of the water that he had gotten himself. "Yeah, like two weeks ago. Moved from San Francisco."

"Oh, what brought you here?" Enjolras asked.

"Just needed a change from the big city." Grantaire lied. "How long have you been here?"

The blond man smiled. "All my life. I've always wanted to travel the U.S., but something always kept me here."

Enjolras had been born and raised in Geneva. The hometown that had been filled with the most joyous moments of his life as well as some of the most painful.

Enjolras had lost his parents in a car accident when he was 13. After that had had gone to live with his grandma, who had lived just down the street from the house he lived in with his parents. Then, of course, there was Marcel, but that story was for a different time.

Noticing that Enjolras was staring at him with eyes of wonder. Grantaire asked. "What?"

His companion only shrugged, then said, "Nothing." The beginnings of another smile were pulling at the sides of his mouth. Grantaire wanted so bad to see it again. Enjolras' smile was beautiful and brightened up his whole face. Grantaire had only officially known the man for five minutes, but it was obvious that Enjolras didn't smile very often. He should though because every time that Grantaire saw that smile, it did something to his heart.

Grantaire didn't say anything as he continued to eat the dinner that Enjolras brought over. They stood there in silence for a little while longer until Enjolras looked at the time.

"I guess that I'll leave you too it." Enjolras said.

Grantaire looked up at him. "You don't have to leave." He had no idea what had possessed him to say those words.

"I'm afraid I do since I still need to feed my cat. I kind of left her starving after I ate, in order to bring you the food." Enjolras replied, shyly.

"What's your cat's name?" Grantaire curiously asked.

From the way Enjolras' eyes started to sparkle, it was obvious that his cat was a very important part of his life. "Snickers. Well, I'll see you later."

He finished the dinner not very long after Enjolras had left. Since it was the neighborly thing to do, Grantaire washed the dishes up and decided to return them to Enjolras in the morning.

After doing the dishes, Grantaire pulled out his sketchbook and pencils after getting ready for bed. He had bought a new one after arriving in Geneva. Christian had destroyed all of his art supplies months after they had moved to Seattle. Grantaire hadn't dared to buy more art supplies after that. After purchasing his new one, he had stared at the blank pages for hours trying to remember how to draw. But once Grantaire had set the pencil to the paper, he couldn't stop, even if the drawings made no sense. His skills weren't what they used to be, which was why he was determined to at least draw every day to get his skills back to where they were as soon as possible.

Grantaire had been in the zone of drawing that the next time he had looked at the clock, he saw that it was nearing midnight. He had to be at the café the next morning at nine, so he needed to go to bed. He looked at his drawing and noticed how much the drawing looked like Enjolras, but he kept telling himself that it wasn't.

Grantaire couldn't afford having a crush or any sort of romantic relationship as long as Christian was still out there. Plus, who would want him? He was damaged and broken. No one would ever want someone like him in their lives, especially someone as beautiful as Enjolras.

He closed the sketchbook and set it in the bedside table. Grantaire turned out the light, snuggled under the covers, and fell asleep. And for the first time in months, he didn't dream of Christian and his cruelty. Instead, he dreamed of blond curly hair, blue eyes, and a kind smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snickers is named after the candy bar.


	4. Four

The next morning, Grantaire woke up at around 8:00 A.M. He quickly got dressed and ate a bowl of cereal. He grabbed Enjolras' Tupperware dishes from the night before, his bag, and keys. He locked his apartment before walking across the hall. Grantaire knocked on the door, praying that Enjolras was up. He stood there waiting, and not a minute after knocking, the door was opening. When he saw Enjolras, with his curly hair going in all directions, in red flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt that said: "I'm not awake until I've had coffee", looking still half asleep, and an orange cat with a white stomach and paws in his hands that could only be Snickers, Grantaire had no choice, but to ignore the hammering in his heart.

"Hi, Grégoire." Enjolras said, sleep still evident in his voice. "What are you doing here this early?"

"I just wanted to return these to you." Grantaire held out the dishes.

Enjolras set Snickers down, who turned and ran into the apartment. "Thanks." He grabbed the dishes from Grantaire. "Would you like to come in?"

"No, I have to head to work."

"I see. Where do you work?"

Since he was fairly sure that Enjolras wasn't an ax murderer, Grantaire told him. "Um, the Café Musain."

Enjolras grinned. "The best café in the town, also the _only_ café in town. I'll be around there later, maybe I'll see you there."

"Maybe you will."

Enjolras' smile grew wider. "Also, if your shift gets over in time, there's a meeting that I hold in the back room for my social justice group. You're invited to come if you're interested?"

"I'll think about it. Social justice isn't really my thing."

"While having you think about it is all I can ask, but the invitation is open."

"Thanks. I have to get going, so I guess I'll see you later."

They stood there, staring at each other before Grantaire forced himself to look away. He said another quick goodbye before turning and walking down the hallway. Not noticing Enjolras staring after him with an awestruck look on his face.

Grantaire walked to work with a spring in his step and feeling better than he had in years just from that small encounter with his next door neighbor. He was determined to do everything right that day. Nothing could ruin it. Not knowing that Madame H had news for him when he arrived.

"I think instead of having you as a waiter, we are going to put you behind the counter as a barista." Madame H announced, walking up to him in the break room. "Would that be okay?"

"Yes." Grantaire agreed. "I've had experience as a barista before." Which was true, he had worked in a coffee shop in San Diego around the time that he had met Christian. He had been the best barista there, if he said so himself.

"Great. Let's get started then." Madame H said.

They walked behind the counter and Madame H started showing him the ropes there. There were two other people who worked in that station. Éponine Thénardier and Cosette Fauchelevent. They welcomed him with open arms, and didn't ask him why he flinched away when they tried to hug him. After Madame H had finished showing him around, she left him the capable hands of the two women.

"Everything is fairly easy to make, but we will warn you that there is one person in this community that does have a caffeine addiction." Éponine said with a fond expression on her face.

"Who is that?" Grantaire asked.

"Our friend, Enjolras. He'll be in soon with our other two friends, Courfeyrac and Combeferre." Cosette said. "You'll know him when you see him. It will be impossible to miss his curly blond hair."

Grantaire nodded, deciding not to tell them that he had already met Enjolras for he was his next door neighbor.

***

About an hour and a half later, Grantaire was the coffee making king. He hadn't gotten an order wrong, and he was incredibly proud of himself. He was working the cash register and taking orders while Cosette was taking a small 15 minute break when Enjolras and two other men walked into the café with him. One of them had sandy blond hair and glasses and the other had dark curly hair and a wide grin plastered to his face. Enjolras was talking to his friends when he saw him. He gave a small smile as they made their way to the counter. It made Grantaire blush bright red.

"Hey, Grégoire. I told you that I'd see you later." Enjolras said.

Grantaire felt his heart sink at the sound of Enjolras saying his fake name. It was a reminder that nothing could happen between them. Ever.

"Hello, Enjolras."

Enjolras turned to his two friends behind him. "Grégoire, these are my friends, Combeferre," The sandy blond haired man waved. "And Courfeyrac." He introduced the dark curly haired man. "Guys, this is my neighbor that lives across from me, Grégoire."

Courfeyrac's eyes went wide and stared bouncing on his feet like it was Halloween, Christmas, and his birthday all in one day. "You're Grégoire?! Enjolras won't shut up about you." Combeferre elbowed his stomach. "What? It's true?"

Combeferre shushed him. "Hello, Grégoire. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Grantaire greeted. His eyes glanced over at Enjolras, who was avoiding eye contact with you. His cheeks were flushed red.

He turned back to the screen in front of him. "What can I get you?"

"Hot chocolate. With extra chocolate." Courfeyrac ordered.

"Earl gray tea." Combeferre said.

Grantaire turned to Enjolras, whose cheeks still faintly red. "Um…I'll have a vanilla latte with a double shot of espresso."

Grantaire punched in the order before turning to go make them. Making sure to make Enjolras' last.

As he made them their drinks, he heard Enjolras turn to Courfeyrac to hiss. "I told you not to say anything."

"I'm sorry, but you're right, he's hot." Courfeyrac said. "What did you expect me to do?"

"Keep your mouth shut because now I'm sure that you've scared him away." Enjolras's voice was laced with disappointment.

Grantaire heard Combeferre speak up. "From the way that he was looking at you, I hardly doubt that Courf scared him away."

"Not helping, 'Ferre." Enjolras said with an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm just saying, Enj." Combeferre said.

Enjolras blushed bright red again.

"Oh, 'Ferre, our little Enj has a crush!" Courfeyrac squealed. "I'm such a proud parent."

Enjolras turned to his friend and glared. "Would you just keep your mouth shut for the next five minutes? If you succeed, I'll buy you whatever cupcake you want at the bakery next door."

Courfeyrac nodded, excitedly. He mimed zipping his lips and throwing away the key. Enjolras sighed satisfied. He turned to Combeferre, who had a smirk on his face, but didn't say anything. Enjolras just rolled his eyes.

Grantaire felt like his heart was going to leap from his chest. Enjolras had a crush on him? He almost danced at the excitement of that revelation, but then he remembered why he was there in the first place. Nothing could ever happen between them. Nothing. It didn't matter if Grantaire had a crush on him, too. Keeping their distance from each other was for the best. It would keep Enjolras safe from Christian.

He walked back to them, their drinks in his hand. "Here you go. Hot chocolate for you." Grantaire handed Courfeyrac his drink. "The earl gray tea." He handed the drink off to Combeferre. "And finally, the vanilla latte with a double-shout of espresso for Apollo." He handed Enjolras the drink with a small smile.

"Apollo?" Enjolras questioned.

"What? It fits." Grantaire said.

Enjolras sighed with a smile. The three of them left the Musain and headed in the direction of the bakery, so Courfeyrac could get his cupcake.

Not even two minutes after they left, Éponine came up behind him. Her expressions was fond. "So, now you've met the three amigos."

"They seem really close." Grantaire commented.

"Well, they should be. The three of them have been friends since elementary school. Plus, Combeferre and Courfeyrac are dating, so…there's that." Éponine explained.

"What about Enjolras? Does he have anybody?" Grantaire asked, curious, but then he noticed that Éponine had stiffened next to him.

"Um…he did, but it…um…" Éponine ran a hand through her dark long locks. "Enjolras needs to be the one to tell you, I'll leave it at that. Just know that he did, but now he doesn't. And all of us are furiously protective of him because of it." With that, Éponine turned and went to go wash down the coffee machine.

Grantaire frowned in confusion, but didn't say anymore as he watched Éponine disappear.

***

Later that day, Enjolras came back in, but was handled by Éponine while Grantaire grabbed extra coffee beans from the storage closet. After getting his coffee, Enjolras head to the back room. Grantaire noticed Cosette and Éponine greet others as more people arrived for the meeting.

Cosette was busy cleaning up the tables when Éponine came up to him. "So, are you going to come to the meeting that Enjolras is having?" Grantaire shook his head. "Oh, come on. You can meet the rest of our friends."

Grantaire shook his head again, but realized that Éponine was taking no for an answer. "Fine. I'll stay to be introduced to everyone, but then I'm leaving."

"That's all I ask. It starts right after we finish closing this up." Éponine told him before leaving to go help Cosette close the coffee shop area of the café. The coffee shop closed at seven while the rest of the place stayed open until nine.

Once the place was closed up, the three workers took off their aprons and put them in their lockers. Then, made their way to the back room.

Éponine took it into her hands to introduce him to the people already there. "Grégoire, you know Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac." She gestured to the three of them where they were sitting at the table in the front. They sent back little waves, all while being deep in conversation. "As well as Cosette, but sitting next to Cosette is her boyfriend, Marius." Marius stuttered out a "hi" before blushing bright red. "Then, over here, we have Feuilly." She introduced him to a man with short red hair and green eyes. Grantaire figures he was the oldest of the group. "Then, next to him, we have Jean Prouvaire, who we all call Jehan." A man, obviously the youngest of the group, who had long red hair in a braid with flowers placed sporadically through the braid, freckles, and green eyes, stood up to greet Grantaire.

"I'm Jehan. So, nice to meet you." Jehan said.

"You too."

Éponine introduced him to another young woman, who had olive skin and dark eyes. Her hair was dark and curly and went to her waist. Éponine introduced her as Musichetta. Grantaire couldn't help, but think of how Joly and Bossuet would fall all over themselves trying to impress her since she was exactly both of their types. His heart hurt at the thought of his two best friends.

"The last one that you have to meet is Bahorel, but he's running late, as usual." Éponine said.

"Hey, that's my boyfriend that you're talking about." Jehan said.

"But you know it's true." Musichetta said.

Jehan sighed. "Yeah, I know."

They all laughed, even Enjolras. Grantaire looked around the group of friends and saw how close they all were. He knew that Joly and Bossuet would fit right in, as would he, if he wasn’t on the run.

Enjolras had decided to wait for Bahorel to arrive before starting the meeting. Grantaire was sitting down, when a dark skinned man, who was incredibly fit, wearing a police uniform came bursting through the door. It had to be Bahorel. At the sight of him, Grantaire couldn't help the instinct of fear and wanting to run away as he looked at him. That fear only intensified when he heard him speak in a loud and rough voice.

"Sorry that I'm late. Paperwork at the station was a bitch today." Bahorel said.

"Don't worry about it." Enjolras gave him a look filled with affection.

Grantaire avoided eye contact with Bahorel until he noticed that Bahorel's eyes had fallen on him.

"And who are you?" Bahorel asked him.

"Um…" He stuttered. "I'm…um…"

Enjolras jumped to his rescue. "Bahorel, this is Grégoire. He's my neighbor that lives across from me. Grégoire, this is Bahorel."

Bahorel looked at him suspiciously until Enjolras gave him a stern look, and the gaze softened.

"It's nice to meet you, Grégoire." Bahorel said.

Grantaire nodded. "You too."

Bahorel took his seat next to Jehan and Feuilly, but his eyes didn't trail far from Grantaire. It made Grantaire even more uncomfortable than he already was. It caused him to want to run away screaming.

During the meeting, Grantaire kept his head down, not contributing to the conversation. One thing that he did notice thought was the passion that Enjolras put behind the words that he spoke. He spoke like he truly believed in what he was saying. That he could change the world, but Grantaire knew better. Enjolras was too naïve for his own good. The world was too cruel. He should know.

The meeting finished two minutes to eight. Then, they all gathered around to chat. Grantaire took that as his cue to leave because it reminded him that these weren't his friends. Grantaire stood up and made his way out of the café. He stopped when he heard someone call his name.

"Grégoire! Wait!"

Grantaire stopped and turned around to see Enjolras walking to him. "Yeah."

"I just wanted to apologize for Bahorel. As a police officer, he's suspicious of everyone. But truly, he's like an oversized teddy bear." Enjolras explained.

Grantaire shrugged. "It's fine."

Enjolras looked like he didn't believe him, but he only simply nodded. "Okay. Well, then, I guess we'll see you later."

Grantaire nodded before leaving his café. Enjolras watched him leave, then he headed back to the back room.


	5. Five

After the meeting, Grantaire spent the next week avoided coming into contact with any of the Les Amis de l'ABC, including Enjolras. The best way to protect them was by not getting close to them. That was easier said than done, however, when he lived next door to Enjolras and worked with Cosette and Éponine.

When he had to be near them, he didn't say much. His only form of conversation was either shaking or nodding his head or shrugging. But if he was being completely honest with himself, the one that he needed to avoid the most was Enjolras.

Grantaire was well aware that if he wasn't careful, his crush on Enjolras would grow deeper and he'd wind up falling in love with him. And as he had to remind himself many, many, many, many times the last week, nothing could ever happen between them. Ever. It didn't matter how badly Grantaire wanted it to. But avoiding Enjolras was beginning to become increasingly difficult because it seemed that Enjolras was doing whatever he could to seek him out. And that night, his avoidance fell through the cracks because he was the only one working when Enjolras came in.

Enjolras smiled when he saw him and walked toward him. "Hello, Grégoire."

"Hi. What can I get you?" Grantaire asked.

Ignoring the question, Enjolras asked, "Have you been avoiding me?"

Grantaire didn't give a response. "What can I get you?" He saw a look of hurt cross Enjolras' face, but it was gone within seconds.

"Um…just a simple hot chocolate." Enjolras ordered.

Grantaire hit some buttons on the screen and Enjolras paid the respective amount. Grantaire went back to make the drink. Enjolras waited patiently for his drink, looking at his phone. Grantaire came back with his drink and handed if off to him.

"Thanks." Enjolras took it from him. "So, um…there's a bar in town, The Corinthe, is having a karaoke night tomorrow night, and a whole bunch of my friends and I are going. Do you…maybe…want to join us?"

Grantaire kept his eyes on the screen. Enjolras waited patiently for his answer by taking a sip of the hot chocolate. "Enjolras, that's really sweet of you, but…um…" Grantaire glanced up at him, and saw the pleading look in his eyes. "I'll do my best to be there."

Enjolras smiled, brightly. "Great. I'll see you later, then." And with that, he turned and left the café.

Grantaire ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply. "What the hell am I doing?" He said to himself.

***

The next evening, Enjolras and his friends claimed the biggest booth in the Corinthe for themselves. Bahorel ordered them all a round of drinks, making sure to keep Enjolras' as non-alcoholic as possible. While everyone got up to either dance or sing karaoke, Enjolras sat with Bahorel, watching the door every few minutes.

"Who are you waiting for?" Bahorel asked.

Enjolras pulled his gaze from the door. "No one, 'Rel."

Bahorel gave his friend a pointed look. "Really? Are we going to play this game? I thought we were closer than that, Enj."

"We are…I just…" Enjolras said. "I might have done something stupid."

Bahorel took a sip of his drink. "What did you do?"

Enjolras took a deep breath. "You remember Grégoire?"

"The dark curly haired man that seemed incredibly jumpy that was at the meeting last week?" Bahorel asked. Enjolras nodded. "Okay, what about him?"

"I asked him to join us tonight."

Bahorel laughed. "What's so bad about that?"

"Because I think that I made it seem as if he had no choice." Enjolras replied. "And that's not what I meant to do, it just kind of came out that way. I'm afraid that I might have pressured him."

"My friend, I'm sure you did no such thing." Bahorel reached over to squeeze Enjolras' shoulder.

"There's one other thing, 'Rel." Enjolras said. Bahorel looked at him, expectantly. "I think he might have been abused."

Bahorel's eyes widened. "What makes you say that?"

"He constantly apologizes for things that aren't his fault. The isolation that he puts himself in. The never wanting to be touched and flinching away when he is. Plus, when I brought him dinner one night, it was clear that he was doing everything possible to keep the mess in his apartment as limited as possible, just in case he needs to make a quick getaway. Then, on top of that, I swear, that he winced a few times while he was eating, almost as if it hurt to swallow. And I'm about 85% sure that Grégoire is not his real name. Now, does any of that sound like familiar behavior to you from another person that you know what was abused?" Enjolras explained.

Bahorel nodded. "It does. Is this theory of yours the reason that you're so worried that you might have pressured him?" Enjolras didn't say anything, which told Bahorel all he needed to know. "Did you tell any of our other friends this?"

"Only you." Enjolras replied. "But I'm only suspecting right now, I don't know for sure."

"And what do you want to do if you find out that he truly was abused?"

Enjolras shrugged. "I'm not sure, yet. It'll be up to him what he wants me to do."

"Okay." Bahorel said. But Enjolras could tell that he had more to say, so he gave him a look that would push Bahorel into saying what he needed to say. "But I do need to ask. Are you sure that you can handle it if he was abused?" Enjolras shifted uncomfortably and remained silent until he nodded his head. "Okay. Just be careful with him."

"I will." Enjolras patted his friend on the shoulder.

Bahorel looked over to the dance floor. Jehan was waving him over. "Looks like I got to go." He stood up and started making his way to the dance floor. Only to turn around to walk back to Enjolras. "And Enj, be careful with your heart, too. I can tell that you already really like this guy and that's fine, but I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I will."

Bahorel gave him a smile, filled with affection. He turned back around to head out to the dance floor to dance with his boyfriend.

Enjolras watched Bahorel and Jehan dance. He smiled before taking a sip of his Shirley temple. As Enjolras continued to watch his friends, he felt his heart sink and smile fade. Bahorel and Jehan had always made love look so easy, as did Combeferre and Courfeyrac, but in Enjolras' experience, love was never like that. For Enjolras, love brought only pain, tears, and heartbreak.

But maybe, just maybe, he could have something special like what his friends had with Grégoire. Just maybe – no. Enjolras shook his head of those kind of thoughts about Grégoire.

In order to distract himself, he took out his phone to see if he had any message or emails.

***

Grantaire grabbed his sweatshirt, beanie, wallet, and keys before leaving his apartment. He knew that he was probably making a mistake, but Enjolras invited him and maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be. Just maybe.

He walked in the direction of the Corinthe. It was the only bar in Geneva, so finding it wasn't hard. Grantaire walked in and started searching for Enjolras and his friends. He eventually found Enjolras, sitting alone, his phone in his hand.

"Hi." Grantaire strode up to the table. Enjolras dropped his phone into his lap after being startled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"No. It's fine." Enjolras looked at him. "Hey. I'm glad you came. Sit down, please." He scooted over to give Grantaire room to sit. "I want to apologize for yesterday." Grantaire looked at him confused. "I'm sorry if I pressured you into coming at all. That wasn't my intention when I invited you."

Grantaire was taken about by the apology. Enjolras hadn't pressured him into coming. Not at all. Where had he gotten that idea?

"You didn't pressure me."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"Good." Enjolras grinned.

Grantaire had gone to get himself a soda and Enjolras a refill for his Shirley temple. When he came back, Grantaire sat down next to Enjolras.

"So, what is it that you spend your day doing?" Grantaire asked.

"Oh, um…right now, I'm working at the library, then I do some volunteer work in Geneva and its surrounding communities." Enjolras explained.

Grantaire didn't say anything, he just took a sip of his soda. When he set his drink down, he looked at Enjolras and spoke again. "Are you a college student?"

"I was, but I dropped out in my second year." Enjolras' voice was full of sadness.

"Why?" Grantaire asked, curiously.

Enjolras shrugged. He swirled the straw of his drink around, his eyes following the ice cubes. "Long story that I'm not comfortable going into."

"I see."

Enjolras quickly changed the subject. "So…um, you thinking of getting up there?" He gestured to the makeshift karaoke stage where two girls were singing a horribly off-key version of "Since U Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson.

Grantaire shook his head. "No. Karaoke is not for me."

"Me either. I'm only here to be designated driver for those bozos." Enjolras pointed his head at his friends on the dance floor.

Grantaire looked over at Enjolras' friends, who were all dancing with drinks in their hands. He smiled and gave a small chuckle.

They sat there talking until Grantaire excused himself to run to the bathroom. But when he was walking back to the table, two men stopped him in his tracks.

"Where are you going?" One of the men ran a finger down Grantaire's arm.

Grantaire froze where he was standing, unable to move away from the two men because of fear. "Don't touch me."

The other man stepped forward, blocking his way even more. "Why don't you come hang with us?"

They kept crowding him until his back was against the wall.

Grantaire started to feel like he was growing smaller. "Please, leave me alone." He wrapped his arms around himself.

The two men started to touch him again despite Grantaire's pleading to leave him alone. Grantaire felt himself start to hyperventilate. His lungs felt like they were closing in. His heart was beating rapidly. He felt like he was dying. Grantaire found himself sliding to the ground. Just begging them over and over again to leave him alone.

The men were still crowding him until there was a voice behind them.

"Leave him alone." Bahorel said.

The two men turned around. "Of course, deputy." They walked back to the bar.

Bahorel bent down to be face to face with Grantaire, who was still hyperventilating on the floor.

"Hey, hey. It's all right. Breathe. Breathe with me." Bahorel said. Not knowing if he should touch him or not. "No one is going to hurt you." It took about five minutes to fully calm Grantaire down. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Grantaire shook his head. "No. I need to get home."

"Grégoire…" Bahorel started.

Grantaire ignored him and stood up on wobbly feet. He found his footing and ran away from Bahorel.

***

Enjolras was talking to Combeferre and Éponine when he saw Grégoire storm away like he was desperate to get out of there.

"Um…excuse me." Enjolras excused himself.

Enjolras made his way through the crowded Corinthe to the door. His eyes searched the streets for Grégoire. He eventually found him in the alleyway. His knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them with his head buried in them. It was obvious that he was sobbing from the way his body was shaking.

Enjolras walked over to him and knelt down. "Hey, are you all right?"

He reached forward to touch him, but the moment his fingers touched Grégoire, he jumped away from the touch with fear in his eyes as he looked up at Enjolras. Tear stains on his cheeks.

"Please don't hurt me." Grégoire's voice was nothing, but a whisper, filled with pain.

In that moment, Enjolras knew that his suspicions were correct. The man in front of him had been abused.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe here." Enjolras assured, not daring to touch him.

"I want to go home." Grégoire started crying into his knees again.

"I'll take you home."

Grégoire looked up at him. "What about your friends?"

"They can call a cab. Come on, let's get you home." Enjolras held out his hand.

Grégoire stared at the hand, hesitating. Then, he took it, and Enjolras helped him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras calls Grantaire "Grégoire" because he doesn't know his real name, yet.


	6. Six

The next morning, Grantaire called in to work by saying that he was sick. He stayed in his bed, staring at the wall. The covers pulled up to his chin. Grantaire had known it was a bad idea to go the Corinthe the night before, but he still went anyway.

The moment the two men had touched him, he was back in the apartment in Seattle with Christian and his abuse. He could feel every time that Christian had ever touched him and his skin felt like it was crawling.

Once, Enjolras had got him home, Grantaire had ran into the bathroom and ripped his clothes off to get in the shower. He had scrubbed at his skin until it was raw while tears fell from his eyes. After getting dressed, Grantaire had fallen onto the mattress and went to sleep. His only movement from the bed since was getting up to grab his phone to call Madame H, but that was three hours ago. Grantaire had cried again after he made his phone call, but now he was all cried out.

He was just about to fall asleep again when there was a knock on the door. Grantaire reluctantly got up. He grabbed a sweatshirt and walked over to the door.

When he opened it, he was surprised to see Enjolras on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Grantaire wrapped his arms around himself.

"Umm…I just wanted to make sure that you were okay after last night." Enjolras said.

Grantaire pondered what to say before just settling on nodding his head. He avoided looking at Enjolras.

"That's good. I guess that I'll see you later?" Enjolras inquired.

Grantaire nodded before backing up into the apartment and closed the door before another word could be said. His feet carried him quickly to the bed. He crawled in and pulled the covers over his face to try and sleep some more.

***

Once the door was shut, Enjolras sighed. He turned and walked toward the stairs. He had been heading to work when he decided to check on Grégoire. His phone started ringing as he made his journey to the library. Enjolras pulled his phone out of his pocket. The caller was Bahorel.

Enjolras swiped his thumb over to answer it. "Hey, 'Rel."

 _"Hey, Enj."_ Bahorel said.

"What's up?"

_"I just wanted to see if you had talked to Grégoire after last night?"_

Enjolras sighed. "I just saw him. He looked…miserable. Look, 'Rel, it's not a suspicion anymore I _know_ that he was abused. I just know it. Whoever abused him truly messed him and his psyche up."

_"Did he tell you anything?"_

Enjolras stopped walking. He rested his back against the side of a building. "No. He didn't need to say anything. Just from his reactions I knew. He had the same look of fear that…" He trailed off. Then, took a deep breath to say the next words. "He had the same look of fear that you all said I had when I was with Marcel. We need to help him, 'Rel."

_"Okay. We will. But listen to me, Enj, we don't say anything to him unless he tells us. He needs to talk about it in his own time."_

"I agree."

_"I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later."_

They said their pleasantries before hanging up. Enjolras continued his walk to work. It was April, so the weather was brisk causing a jacket to be necessary. But Enjolras enjoyed the walk, plus there was no sense in driving when the library was two blocks from his apartment.

Enjolras unlocked the door, turned on the lights, and then locked it again. Enjolras wouldn't switch the closed sign to open and unlock it again until the place was ready. Which it was 10 minutes later. The library didn't usually get much business. It was mostly students from the Geneva University coming in to study. Every once in a while there were people that came to check out books, but not very often.

As he worked, Enjolras decided to invite Grégoire to the monthly movie night that occurred at his place on Saturday night. He would ask him when he got back home later that day.

***

After his shift, Enjolras arrived home and discovered that Madame H had cooked dinner for him for it was sitting outside his door. He unlocked his apartment and set down the Tupperware container. It was still warm, but he wasn't hungry, so he placed it in the refrigerator for later. Enjolras quickly fed Snickers before heading across the hallway to knock on Grégoire's door.

When Grégoire opened the door, he was wrapped in a blanket. Enjolras' caught a whiff of something from inside the apartment. A scent that was without a doubt Madame H. He suppressed a grin.

"Hey." Enjolras greeted.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

Grégoire simply shrugged. "I could be worse. I want to thank you again for yours and Bahorel's assistance last night."

"You're welcome."

Grégoire stared at Enjolras, trying to figure out what he was doing there. "Did you need something?"

"Um…my friends and I are having our monthly movie night at my apartment on Saturday. Do you want to come?" Enjolras asked.

Grégoire didn't say anything for a while as he thought about it. Enjolras waited patiently for his answer. "Um…can I think about it? If I do decide to come what time should I be there?"

"Yeah, you can totally think about it. It's scheduled to start at 7, but knowing half of my friends, it won't start until 8." Enjolras chuckled.

Grégoire laughed, too. "All right then. I will possibly see you anywhere between 7 and 8 on Saturday, then."

"Yes, you will." Enjolras nodded. "I'll leave you to whatever it is that Madame H cooked for you."

"How did you…?" Grégoire questioned.

Enjolras chuckled again. "I could smell it the moment you opened the door, and it has her written all over it."

Grégoire smiled, shyly. "I see. Thank you. I'll see you later."

"Goodnight, Grégoire." Enjolras said.

Grégoire backed into his apartment and closed the door, just like he did that morning. Enjolras couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he walked back to his apartment.

***

On Saturday night, Grantaire knocked on Enjolras' door. It had taken him until that morning to decide whether he'd go to the movie night or not. On one hand, going to Enjolras' movie night was doing the exact opposite of what he should be doing. Avoiding Enjolras. But ever since they met, Grantaire hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. Not at all. He tried, but it was to no avail. His plan of avoidance was quickly falling through because the more that he avoided, the more he yearned to be in Enjolras' presence. He knew that it was a danger to Enjolras and his friends, but Grantaire couldn't stop. He was attracted to Enjolras like a moth to a flame. So he had decided to go, and within seconds of his knock, he heard feet come to the door. Grantaire couldn't help returning the smile that Enjolras gave him when he opened the door.

"Hi. Please, come in."

Grantaire stepped into the apartment and looked around. He saw that right when you walked in, there was a coat rack next to a little bench with cubbyholes for shoes. There was also a small table with a bowl on top that had keys in it. Then, on the other side of the room, was the living room and the tiled entry way floor gave way to gray and white colored carpet. The living room had a large sectional brown suede couch. Next to the couch was a matching lounge chair. In front of both the couch and chair, there was a coffee table. A floor lamp stood in between both pieces of furniture. Then, tying the whole room together was the large black entertainment center that held a TV and a couple rows of DVDs, but was mostly covered in rows upon rows of books with a couple of picture frames of Enjolras and his friends. There were also picture frames on the walls.

From the living room, there was the kitchen that was a lot like Grantaire's kitchen. It had white marble counter tops, an island, and white cupboards. With all the essential kitchen appliances. Then, there was a small four person dining table next to the kitchen. Grantaire also saw a hallway that probably led to the bathroom and Enjolras' bedroom.

"You have a nice place." Grantaire said.

"Thanks."

Grantaire saw that Snickers was lying on the back of the couch. He took off his shoes before walking over to pet the cat. The cat perked up at Grantaire's touch.

"She's very friendly." Grantaire said.

"She usually doesn't like strangers and will go hide in my bedroom when they come over, but she clearly likes you." Enjolras replied.

"Can I pick her up?"

"Go ahead."

Grantaire picked up Snickers and continued to pet her. He walked into the kitchen where Enjolras was getting pizza ready to cook.

"How long have you had her?" Grantaire scratching the cat behind the ears and received a purr.

"It’ll be a year in August."

Grantaire continued to pet her. "You know, when I first met you, you seemed like more of a dog person than a cat person."

Enjolras shrugged. "I like both, but Snickers here is my buddy. I wouldn't part with her for anything."

Snickers' mouth upturned into what could only be a satisfied smile. Enjolras came around the island to scratch his cat between the ears. Grantaire looked up at him as he pet the animal. Their eyes locked. Green eyes gazing into blue until Grantaire came back to his senses. He reminded himself that he couldn't get lost in those cerulean eyes or else he's truly be done for. _Ha! As if I'm not done for already._ Grantaire thought.

"So, what movies are on the agenda tonight?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras went back into the kitchen to put the pizza in the oven. "Whatever movies my friends bring."

Grantaire went to place Snickers back on the couch. Then, he went back into the kitchen. "Do you need any help?"

Enjolras shook his head. "I got it."

"Okay, well, I'm here. If you change your mind." Grantaire reminded.

"Thanks." Enjolras said. "You can help yourself to any of the beverages in the fridge. I'm not sure what's in there, but have at it."

Grantaire opened the refrigerator door and took a can of soda from it. After it was opened, he sat down on one of the barstools.

"How long have you lived here." Grantaire asked after taking a sip.

"Since December." Enjolras replied. "Madame H kindly let me have this place after I went through some things. I've known her most of my life, so instead of having to pay rent, she let me buy this place to own. Don't tell anyone that. It's kind of kept on the down low." His face was tinged bright red, whether in embarrassment or fear of the secret being found out, Grantaire didn't know. What he did know was that Enjolras looked cute when he blushed.

"Your secret is safe with me." Grantaire promised. Enjolras thanked him again, his cheeks still pink

As they waited for the rest of Enjolras' friends to arrive, they kept the conversation light. Finally the clock hit eight, and the rest of the friends arrived. They all settled down in Enjolras' living room.

There was a unanimous vote to allow Grantaire to pick the first movie. They all set their movie selections down on the coffee table or he had the option of searching Enjolras' movie collection. After looking through the movies on the coffee table, Grantaire went to search the movies on the shelves. He decided on _10 Things I Hate About You_. He had seen it many times, but it was always a favorite of his. Grantaire showed the rest of the group his choice. Only for them to start laughing.

"Enj, there's a man after your heart in here!" Éponine called in a teasing tone.

Enjolras walked into the living room, a confused expression on his face until his eyes landed on the movie that was in Grantaire's hand. "Yep. There truly is." He then disappeared back into the kitchen.

Grantaire looked around at the room, an eyebrow raised.

"It's Enjolras' favorite movie." Jehan explained.

"He gets a hard-on for anything that has to do with Heath Ledger." Courfeyrac said, loud enough for Enjolras to hear.

"That is so not true!" Enjolras called back. "I'm just being observant when I say that the man was beautiful."

"Whatever you say, Jan." Courfeyrac said. Getting a laugh from everybody else in the room.

Turning away from the rest of the group because the camaraderie made him realize how much he truly missed Joly and Bossuet, Grantaire put the DVD in. After grabbing the remote, Combeferre told him to wait until Enjolras was in the room to hit play or else it would have to be restarted. He had just settled down on the couch when Enjolras came out with one large pepperoni and sausage pizza and one medium cheese pizza. He set them down on the coffee table, unable to hold back his laughter as his friends went after them like piranhas. He sat down next to Grantaire.

"You can hit play now." Enjolras whispered to him.

The movie started and none of them, except for Grantaire, was surprised when Enjolras mouthed every word of it.

Courfeyrac leaned over to whisper in Grantaire's ear. "He still cries when Kat reads the poem."

Grantaire glanced at Enjolras. "Is that true?"

"What? Me crying at the poem?" Enjolras asked to which Grantaire nodded. "Absolutely. Does that make me lame?"

Grantaire chuckled. "Well, if it does, then we are both lame."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "You too."

Grantaire nodded, and for the thousandth time already that night, they smiled at each other. After a couple of seconds, they turned their attention back to the movie. And sure enough, once Kat started reading the poem, both of them were crying. Courfeyrac handed them the box of tissues.

After _10 Things_ was over, it was Courfeyrac's turn to decide what movie was next. He decided on _Iron Man._ They settled back in to watch the next movie, but eventually, Enjolras stood up and walked into the kitchen.

When he didn't come back after 10 minutes, Grantaire whispered to Courfeyrac. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He probably just stepped out for a few minutes. You can go and check on him."

Grantaire did just that. He walked into the kitchen and noticed what he hadn't the first time that he had walked in there. There was a sliding door that lead out to a small balcony. And lo and behold there was Enjolras, sitting on one of the chairs. Grantaire opened the door, getting Enjolras' attention.

"Hey. Everything all right?" Enjolras asked.

"I think I should be the one to ask that. You're the one that disappeared for 10 minutes." Grantaire commented as he took a seat in the other chair.

"Right. I'm fine. It just...sometimes gets to be too much being in there." Grantaire raised an eyebrow. "I have issues with…um…anxiety. So, while I love being surrounded by my friends on movie nights and meetings and just hanging out with them in general, it can be overwhelming and I just need a few moments to myself."

Grantaire nodded. "I see."

"Why did you come out here?"

"Like I said to make sure you were all right."

"That's sweet of you. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

For the next 20 minutes or so, the two of them just talked about everything and nothing at the same time. They learned what each other's favorite colors is. What they wanted to be when they grew up. What their dream vacation was. Everything. But both of them avoided the one subject that would connect them even deeper. It wasn't the right time to discuss that, yet.

"Um…usually, movie night turns into a sleep over, so you're welcome to stay if you want?" Enjolras told him as they made their way back inside. Grantaire complaining of the cold was the reason for that.

Grantaire shook his head. "Thanks, but I'm more comfortable sleeping in my own bed."

"I fully understand because I'm the same way." Enjolras chuckled.

They smiled at each other again before coming back into the living room. All of the friends in the room had spread out around the room. Combeferre and Courfeyrac were pulled into the movie. Jehan was sleeping in Bahorel's arms while Bahorel was also watching the movie. Marius and Cosette were cuddled together, both of them sleeping. Feuilly was sleeping, too, and snoring softly. Musichetta and Éponine were also still wide awake, but weren't paying any attention to the movie. Their attention was on their phones as they chatted about some movie they both had seen, quietly.

Grantaire made his way to the door. "I think I'm going to head out. I'm getting pretty sleeping myself."

"I'll see you later, then." Enjolras said. He followed Grantaire to the door.

"You will." Grantaire then left the apartment.

Once Grantaire was safe in his own apartment, he closed the door and fell against the front door. A daze had fallen over him. After an evening spent in such close proximity to Enjolras and learning more about him, the pull to him was stronger than ever. And Grantaire knew that he was, without a doubt, toeing the edge of starting to fall for the blond haired, blue eyed man.

Grantaire shook himself from the daze and started to get ready for bed. Attempting to put thoughts of Enjolras and their conversation out of his mind.

***

Back in the apartment across the hall, Enjolras was resting against the door, too. A smile on his face as he bit part of his lip. Grégoire was amazing. Absolutely, truly amazing. Yes, he was extremely cynical, but Enjolras couldn't blame him. Hell, after what he had gone through, his own view of certain things had turned from completely optimistic and idealistic to a still optimistic, but also realist view. But despite that, it didn't change the fact that Enjolras could tell that he was losing his heart to Grégoire.

"I thought I told you to be careful." He heard Bahorel say.

He glanced at Bahorel, who was looking at him with a concerned expression on his face. "I am."

"Really? Then, why do you look like a 15-year old girl who just received her first kiss?" Bahorel commented. "Enj, you're clearly falling for him, and you're falling for him fast."

"So what if I am?" Enjolras asked, defensively. "Don't I deserve to be happy after what I was put through?"

"I'm not saying that. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Bahorel said.

"'Rel, I know that you're just trying to protect me, and I appreciate that, but I don't need you to protect me from Grégoire. I know what I'm doing." Enjolras assured his friend.

Bahorel sighed. "Fine. I'll back off as long as you promise to slow down. Get to know him. Let him get to know you. Let him heal from whatever he went though. For your own sake, and for his. Is that a deal?"

"It's a deal." Enjolras said with a smile for his friend.

"Good." Bahorel then turned back toward the movie, running his fingers through Jehan's long red hair.

Enjolras sat down next to Combeferre and Courfeyrac. Both of them gave him a smile. He could tell that they agreed with Bahorel, but weren't going to say anything. Enjolras just sighed as he started to pet Snickers, who had curled up in his lap since she had missed her favorite human and sat back to enjoy the rest of the movie.

***

Back in Seattle, Christian was waiting for Tholomyès to call him into his office with an update on Grantaire.

When he did, Christian didn't even wait to sit down before saying. "Anything?"

"I discovered that he was not in San Diego." Tholomyès answered.

Christian let out a growl. "Then, where is he?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm not one to give up." Tholomyès assured. "Are there any other places that Grantaire would go?"

Christian thought about it for a few moments. "San Francisco to his grandma, but she died four months ago."

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Tholomyès commented. "Anywhere else?"

"Grantaire hates small towns, so he'd stay in the big cities."

"Would he leave the West Coast?"

"Potentially. I'd say broaden your search for him to the big cities from here to Colorado."

"I'll do just that." Tholomyès said. "I'll find him, Christian."

"You better. I am spending a lot of money for you to do this." Christian pulled out another stack of cash, throwing it down on Tholomyès' desk.

"I'll call you soon with an update." Tholomyès said.

Christian left the office. As he left the building, Christian made his way to the bathroom. The anger was very prominent in his chest that he punched the mirror. The only thought in his brain was _how dare Grantaire leave him?_

He left the bathroom and decided that he needed to blow off some steam, so he headed back to the brothel. The time that he spent there had more than doubled since Grantaire had left. It never left him full satisfied, only Grantaire could do that, but it was enough until he had him back.


	7. Seven

In the days following the movie night, Enjolras' friends started to include Grantaire in their activities. Jehan had found out that he loved poetry and Spoken Word, so he had invited him to the poetry slam that took place at a bookstore on the other side of town. Grantaire had enjoyed the slam very much and had such a great time that Jehan had invited him to go again the next week, and he had agreed enthusiastically.

Then, Musichetta had invited him over for dinner one night at the apartment she shared with Cosette and Éponine. She had made chicken enchiladas that were hot and spicy, but incredibly delicious. By the end of the night, Grantaire wished even more that Joly and Bossuet could be there because they would adore Musichetta.

But close to two weeks after movie night, Grantaire was working when Éponine walked in to start her shift. The first thing she saw was the bags under Grantaire's eyes and that his eyes were glazed over. He looked like he could fall asleep at any moment.

"Goddamn. You look like you were run over by a bus." Éponine commented.

"Thanks." Grantaire's tone was sarcastic.

"I was joking." Éponine said, but Grantaire acknowledged that he knew that.

They continued getting ready for the day before the café opened. Grantaire still looking dead on his feet.

"Here." Éponine handed him a cup of coffee. "You need a caffeine boost."

Grantaire took the paper cup. "Thanks. Although, we really shouldn't be drinking the coffee."

"H doesn't mind. Hell, she does it, too." Éponine said. With that, Grantaire shrugged and took a sip of coffee. "So, why do you look so exhausted?"

"Haven't been sleeping that great."

"Anything that you need to talk about?"

Grantaire shook his head. "No, I'll be fine."

Éponine knew when a conversation was over, so she didn't bring it up again as they got to work.

Over the course of their shift, Grantaire kept drinking the coffee. That by the time he had been working for only two hours, he was shaking from the caffeine in his veins. Éponine had moved him to handle the till because the shaking was so bad that he spilled half of the coffee on the floor.

Éponine watched her friend and wondered what was causing him to not sleep. She knew it was none of her business, but she still wanted to let Enjolras know what was going on with him. On her break, she pulled out her phone and text Enjolras.

**_Éponine (12:31 P.M.): Just a heads up, your boy clearly hasn't been sleeping._ **

Within seconds, her phone was buzzing with a reply. And after the first message, a second message came through.

**_Enjolras (12:31 P.M.): Thanks for the warning._ **

**_Enjolras (12:32 P.M.): And he's not my boy._ **

**_Éponine (12:33 P.M.): But he will be._ **

**_Enjolras (12:34 P.M.): I swear, you're as bad as Courf._ **

That message caused her to laugh out loud, so she sent back.

**_Éponine (12:36 P.M.): I try. I have to get back to work. Talk to you later. X._ **

**_Enjolras (12:37 P.M.): ♥_ **

Éponine smiled at her friend's text before getting back to work.

***

By the time that Cosette came to take over for Éponine and one of the high school students came to take over his shift, Grantaire was ready to go home and sleep.

He hadn't been sleeping because of nightmares of Christian. Christian finding him and hurting him. Christian finding him and hurting Enjolras for revenge. Christian finding him and hurting him and Enjolras. Just always Christian finding and hurting him.

He would wake up after the dream and not be able to go back to sleep. Grantaire had tried everything to stay asleep, but nothing worked.

The first thing he did after getting home was take off his shoes and set his bag next to the door. As he walked into the living room, Grantaire glared at his mattress because it was taunting him. He instead made his way to the couch and turned on the TV. He grabbed his sketchbook and started to sketch, putting the thoughts of his inability to sleep out of his mind.

But at around 8 P.M., there was a knock on his door, and he was almost positive that it was Enjolras, which it was with another Tupperware container of food.

Grantaire smiled and graciously took the container. "You know if you keep doing this for me, I'm going to start to think that you like me."

Enjolras blushed bright red. "Would that be so bad?"

Grantaire opted to not answer that question and instead went to see what Enjolras had brought him that day. It turned out to be scalloped potatoes and ham.

"This smells amazing." Grantaire said as he dished it onto a plate and buttered some pieces of bread. He also got himself a glass of ice water. He sat down and started eating.

"It's my grandmother's recipe." Enjolras replied. "I'm going to go and get some myself. If it's okay, I'd like to eat with you?"

Grantaire finished chewing. "Sure. I'm not doing much of anything."

Enjolras went across the way to go and get himself some dinner before walking back to Grégoire's apartment. As they both ate in silence, Enjolras noticed how tired his friend looked and remembered what Éponine had said about Grégoire looking like roadkill.

"I'm going to ask you a question, but if you feel it's none of my business, you can tell me to shut up." Enjolras said. Grantaire looked at him and nodded. "Are you doing okay? I'm asking because you look exhausted."

Grantaire shook his head. "I haven't been sleeping all that well."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Grantaire shook his head. "Okay. Well, I'm always here if you decide that you do."

Despite Grantaire getting his food first, they finished their food at the same time. Enjolras packed up the dishes and started to take his leave, but Grantaire quickly grabbed his arm. A spike of electricity was sent up through the both of them.

"No. Stay, please." Enjolras turned back to look at him. He saw the pleading in his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I just want someone with me tonight."

"I guess, I'll go put the rest of dinner in my refrigerator and come back."

In the time that Enjolras was gone, Grantaire moved from the kitchen table to the couch. He brought his sketchbook to his lap and started drawing again. When Enjolras came back, he had a book in his hand. He sat down on the couch and curled up to read.

The pair of them sat on the couch in silence. Neither one of them bothering to say a word. Until Grantaire couldn't take the silence anymore.

"My name's not Grégoire." Grantaire said, staring at the sketchbook. Not really knowing why he was saying this. The only thing that he did know was that he wanted Enjolras to know. It was then he realized that he had been wanting to tell Enjolras for a while what he was actually doing there.

Enjolras turned his head to look at him. This was it. Grantaire was going to tell him. "What?"

"My name isn't Grégoire. It's Grantaire." Grantaire said again. "And I didn't move here from San Francisco. I came from Seattle."

"Okay."

Grantaire looked at him, only to see that Enjolras was already watching him. "I have to tell you something, but I'm not sure how you're going to react." Grantaire reached for a frayed piece of the pillow that was resting near him and started to play with it.

"My reaction will depend on what it is you have to tell me." Enjolras explained.

Grantaire took a deep breath. "My boyfriend, Christian, abused me. Emotionally, physically, and sexually. I was desperate for a way out, so I ran away. I made my way across the U.S. until I ended up here. I went by Grégoire because that's what the package that my grandma left for me said I should do." He looked back up at Enjolras, who was looking at him with sympathy in his eyes. "Are you mad that I lied to you?"

Enjolras shook his head. "No. To be honest, I kind of suspected that you had been."

Grantaire looked at him, confused. "How did you…?"

Not wanting to go into the real reason for how he knew, Enjolras went with the alternative. "I volunteer at the local domestic abuse center here in Geneva. I've volunteered there enough to become familiar with the signs. When I met you, I started to suspect it almost immediately. It wasn't until the night at the Corinthe that I knew for sure."

"Who else knows?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras bit his lip. Lie or tell him that Bahorel knew too? Which one was less likely to open the can of worms that Enjolras wasn't ready to divulge, yet? He decided that lying would be safest. After he told Grantaire about himself, he would tell the truth.

"Just me."

"Okay."

"How long had Christian been…?" Enjolras trailed off. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too. And if you do, just tell what you are comfortable sharing with me."

"I was 20 when I met him in San Diego. That's where I was born and raised. We had been together a year before the abuse started. It began with the usual possessive behavior, him needing to know where I was at all costs. Until, one night, I wasn't home when I said I would be, and when I got home, it was the first time that he slapped me. It just went downhill from there. It was another year before he forced me to move to Seattle with him, cutting me off from my friends and family. I wasn't allowed to have friends, a job, or even my art. I lived in Seattle with him for the last two years, letting myself be beaten and used until my body was bruised and bloody." Grantaire explained.

"How did you get away?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire sighed. "I had been coming up with the plan for a while. My grandma had sent a letter that was written in code. A code that only I would understand. I had told her of my plan, and then she helped me out. All I did was pack up my things while Christian was gone and made my escape. I went to Portland, Oregon first to keep my head start, then to San Francisco. That was where my grandma lived. She had taken care of getting me money and a new identity. From San Francisco, I made my way across the U.S. until I ended up here." Grantaire glanced at Enjolras, who was hanging on to his every work. "I have no doubt in my mind that Christian is frantically searching for me. But because he knows that I hate small towns, I think I have a few months before he does find me."

"I'm sorry that you were put through that." Enjolras apologized.

"It's not your fault. I let it happen."

"That's not true." Enjolras assured. "I see it all the time. The victim blames themselves, but it’s not the victims fault. The blame falls only on the abuser." It had taken Enjolras months to realize this. Hell, he was still working on realizing it.

"If you say so." Grantaire said. He avoided looking at Enjolras. He couldn't stand to see the look on his face.

Enjolras sighed. He wanted to reach out to Grantaire, but he didn't know how he would react.

"Please don't tell anyone what I just told you. I'll tell your friends, but I'm just not ready, yet. I only told you because I felt like you deserved to know.

"You have my word, Grantaire."

Grantaire's heart started to pound at Enjolras' usage of his actual name. He reached out to take Enjolras' hand in his. He squeezed his head. "Thanks."

"Do you want to talk about it anymore?" asked Enjolras.

Grantaire shook his head. "Not really. What I really want is sleep, but sleep won't come."

"Why?"

"Nightmares." Was all Grantaire had to say to explain and Enjolras knew immediately what he was talking about.

"If you want to try and sleep, I can stay. I know when I was younger, if I had a nightmare someone would lay next to me until I fell asleep."

Grantaire looked at Enjolras. He saw nothing, but sincerity in his eyes and slowly started to nod.

***

It was an hour later when Grantaire announced that he was going to get ready for bed. Enjolras went over to his apartment and did the same. He also made sure that Snickers would be fine on her own. Then, he came back to Grantaire's

Grantaire had already crawled into bed. Enjolras crawled in next to him, but made sure to keep a safe distance away between them. Grantaire turned out the light and closed his eyes, and within minutes, he was fast asleep.

And for the first time in a very long time, slept without a single nightmare.

***

The next morning, Grantaire woke up to discover that Enjolras was still there, but instead of lying on the bed, he was cooking breakfast.

"Hey, you're awake." Enjolras said. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I have in what feels like months." Grantaire getting out from the covers and making his way to the kitchen. "You didn’t have to do this, you know?" He gestured to the breakfast.

"I know, but I wanted to." Enjolras set a plate of waffles, bacon, and eggs down in front of him.

"Thanks." Grantaire picked up the butter and syrup to put on his waffles. Enjolras finished up the dishes before drying them and putting them away. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"No. I made myself a bagel when I went over to my apartment to change clothes and feed Snickers." Enjolras said. Grantaire hadn't even noticed that he had changed. "Which reminds me that I need to head out."

Enjolras quickly grabbed his jacket and his bag. He walked to the door.

"Enjolras. Wait!" Grantaire called. Enjolras stopped and turned to face him. "Thanks for last night, and the promise of not telling your friends."

"You're welcome. Thanks for telling me, Grantaire."

Enjolras couldn't help himself he walked up to Grantaire and placed a kiss on his forehead. Before he let Grantaire see his blushing face, he turned and left the apartment.

Grantaire stared after him, shocked, but giddy. He turned back to eat his breakfast before he had to leave for his own work.

***

As the days went on, Grantaire was going back and forth on whether or not he told the rest of Enjolras' friends. Where he did trust them for the most part, the one that he trusted the most out of the group was Enjolras. The connection between them being the reason for why he had trusted him so quickly.

Before he made his decision on telling Enjolras' friends or not, he wanted his friend's opinion. Thankfully, he was able to get it when Enjolras came into the café during his shift. Enjolras immediately headed for where he was standing behind the cash register.

"Hey. How are you?" Enjolras asked.

"Good. Been sleeping a lot better." Grantaire said.

Enjolras smiled. "While I'm glad to hear it."

"What can I get you?"

"Um…my usual." Enjolras took money out of his pocket. He handed it to Grantaire.

Grantaire put the money in the cash register after he finished punching in the order. "Before I go and make that for you, I have a question for you."

"What's going on?"

"Since you know what happened to me, I'm starting to think that it would only be fair if the rest of your friends did too."

"Are you sure? Grantaire, you don't need to tell them if you don't want to."

"I know. I just think that they should know."

"Okay, well, in that case. Start with Bahorel. I know that you were a little afraid of him when you first met him, but like I said, he's a gigantic teddy bear." Enjolras smiled. "As a police officer and a great friend, Bahorel is very protective. He'll do whatever it takes to make sure Christian doesn't find you."

"Thanks. I will do that." Grantaire said. "I'll go make your drink now."

After receiving his drink, Enjolras sent a little wave before leaving the café. Grantaire had a plan of going to the police station after his shift.

Which is exactly what he did. Once Cosette came to take his place, Grantaire left the café and went in the direction of the police station. He went inside and was asked by the woman in the front, if she could help him.

Grantaire felt very out of place, but said. "I was wondering if it would be possible to talk to Officer Bahorel."

"Sure. May I ask who wants to speak to him?" The woman asked.

"Grégoire."

The woman picked up the phone on the desk and said a few words before placing the phone back down. "He'll be right with you. You can take a seat."

Grantaire took a seat and waited for Bahorel to come down. He was only waiting two minutes before Bahorel came around the corner.

"Grégoire, what's up?" Bahorel asked.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, come with me."

Grantaire followed Bahorel further into the police station.


	8. Eight

April faded to May, and so far, of the people who knew about what he was doing there and why were Enjolras, Bahorel, Jehan, Éponine, and Cosette. He would tell the rest eventually, but for the time being he only wanted those five to know. All five of them were very understanding of him and his needs and why he didn't feel ready to tell the others, yet.

One day, while he had been hanging out with Enjolras, he had asked his friend to tell him about the abuse center. Grantaire was trying to decide if therapy would be a good thing for him or not. Grantaire didn't want to let fear of Christian control him anymore, but would therapy be worth it? He decided that he would at least check the place out and after doing that, he would make his decision.

He walked in to the abuse center building, and started to look around the lobby area. Grantaire saw awards and photos on the walls, along with signs that told him where to go. The lobby didn't look like a regular hospital lobby, either. It looked like the lobby of a yoga studio or even a hotel. Grantaire had a suspicion that making the clients feel like something was wrong with them wasn't the goal of this place. Instead, it was a place of healing which was why the lobby looked the way it did. Grantaire continued to walk around the place until someone came up to him.

"Hello. My name is Lucy. I'm the president of this center. Can I help you?" Lucy asked.

"Um…I was wondering if it would be possible for me to look around."

"Sure." Lucy smiled, kindly. "I'll personally give you the tour myself. Are you looking at starting therapy here?"

"Potentially."

"In that case, I'm sure we will find something that can help you." Lucy said. "Follow me."

Grantaire followed Lucy around the center. She showed him the area where the group therapy sessions occur. She led him to the area where some therapists' offices were, but she didn’t introduce him to any of them. She showed him where the cafeteria was, as well as the gym, swimming pool, and yoga studio all were. He also discovered that there were rooms that looked like small apartments in the center.

"So, what are the rooms for?" Grantaire asked.

"The motto for this place is "You have a home here". So, because this is a place centered on victims of abuse or sexual assault, and some aren't able to stand their own two feet, we offer them a place to stay. They live here rent free and are able to live here as long as they are able. But we also don't want the patients to feel like they are trapped here, so they are also free to come and go as they please. Hence, why we tried to make this place look as little like a hospital or institution as possible. The only things that aren’t allowed are drugs and alcohol. All of that is part of the reason why this building is so big." Lucy said. She pushed open a door. "And now, this is my favorite part. The art studio. As we are a place that offers all forms of therapy including art therapy, we have a studio."

Grantaire walked in and it took his breath away. The room was filled with easels, stools, tables, canvases, sketchbooks, paint tubes, paintbrushes, paper, colored pencils, graphite pencils, oils, charcoal, and so much more. The floor was covered in paint and newspapers. It even still smelled of paint. It made Grantaire's heart hurt because of how much he had missed art.

In that moment, Grantaire knew for sure that therapy was something that he wanted to start. He wasn't Christian's anymore, but he couldn't keep living with this petrifying fear of him. He needed to heal. Therapy would help him do that. Art had always been his escape, and now he could use it to overcome the trauma of Christian.

"We have three art therapists. Elizabeth Evans, Brianna Marry, and Andrew Manes." Lucy explained. "All three are skilled in many art forms, so depending on what type of art our patients do, they have something for their interests."

They left the area of the art studio before Lucy lead him back to the lobby.

"So, any questions?" Lucy asked.

"I think that I definitely want to start coming here, so what do I have to do to start art therapy?" Grantaire asked. "I've always been an artist, but never very good at talking about how I feel. That form of therapy just seems like the better way to go."

"Well, you'll start by sitting down and meeting with one of the three therapists. And then, you'll start creating art." Lucy said. "Is there a specific type of art that you do?"

"Um…watercolor, acrylic and/or oil painting, colored pencils, pastels, charcoal, graphite pencil." Grantaire listed off.

"In that case, I'd say that the best choice for you would be Elizabeth Evans." Lucy told him. "Let's schedule an appointment with her."

After his appointment with Dr. Evans was scheduled, Grantaire left the center and made his way to the library since he wanted Enjolras to be the first to know. He walked in, only to discover that Enjolras was helping someone check out a couple of books. But he did look over when he heard the bell ring. He saw Grantaire and held up two fingers, mouthing "two minutes".

Enjolras swiped the woman's library card, scanned the books, and then handed her the books and receipt, telling her that she had three weeks to return them. The woman smiled kindly at Enjolras before leaving the library.

Enjolras then turned his attention to Grantaire. "What's up, friend?"

"Um…I just came from the center." Grantaire said. Enjolras waited patiently to hear what he was going to say. It was Grantaire's journey of healing, not his. "And I have an appointment with a therapist starting next Tuesday."

"That's wonderful."

"I decided that it was time because I don't want Christian to have power over me anymore."

"Which makes plenty of sense." Enjolras said. He came out from around the desk. He grabbed the cart of books that needed to be put away. "Come with me."

Grantaire followed Enjolras as he pushed the cart around the library.

"Bahorel also asked me to ask you, if you'd be interested in taking self-defense classes. He and Jehan teach them twice a week. On Thursdays and Saturdays. If you want more info just talk to Bahorel and Jehan." Enjolras said.

"Great, I'll think about it." Grantaire said.

Enjolras nodded as he had Grantaire's help putting the books away.

***

At the meeting that week, Grantaire pulled Bahorel aside.

"What's up, Grantaire?" Bahorel asked.

"You said something to Enjolras about self-defense classes?" Grantaire inquired.

"Yeah, I did. You interested?"

Grantaire inclined his head. "I was a boxer back home, but that didn't last long after…"

Bahorel just gave him a look that told Grantaire that he understood. "We teach the classes on Thursdays and Saturdays at 7 P.M. at the fitness gym. It shouldn't be hard to find. I'll be late since I don't get off my shift until 7:30, so Jehan will be in charge until I get there."

"Is there a price?"

"If you only attend one, it's $5, but if you attend both, it's $10. You won't pay until Saturday, if you come for both."

"Okay. Thanks."

***

Grantaire went to both that Thursday and Saturday's classes. Then, that Tuesday he had his first appointment with Dr. Evans, which they mostly spent with her just getting to know him. She didn’t want to get into any of his trauma until Grantaire felt like he was ready to reveal it to her. They established that they would meet twice a week. On Tuesdays for a regular meeting, and then on Fridays for art.

Grantaire was glad to keep busy because then his mind was mostly on doing the things that he needed to and the people that he surrounded himself with. Not on the danger that he knew was searching for him.

He soon found himself back at the gym for his fourth self-defense class with Bahorel. They moved around the mat, with Bahorel correcting him if he made the wrong move. Having done boxing in San Diego before he met Christian, Grantaire had picked up on everything that they were teaching him quite quickly. The only problem was that he was still much slower than what Bahorel or Jehan were.

Bahorel once again knocked him to the floor before helping him stand up. "How about a five minute water break, then we'll go over it again."

Grantaire walked over to the bench where his towel and water bottle were. Jehan walked up to him.

"You're doing well." Jehan encouraged.

"He's knocked me to the ground each time. I'm not doing that great." Grantaire wiped his face with his towel.

"Yes, but that’s part of the experience. You've only had four classes. Give it time. Soon you'll be knocking him to the ground left and right. Don't be so hard on yourself." Jehan squeezed his shoulder.

"Thanks, Jehan."

Jehan gave him a kind smile before going to see his boyfriend. Grantaire watched the way the boyfriends interacted and wished that he could find love like that. But he knew right now that was impossible. He turned to his gaze away, took another drink of water, and wiped some more sweat away before getting back on the mat where Bahorel was waiting for him.

As Bahorel and Grantaire started moving around the mat again, neither of them noticed a blond haired man sneak in and take a seat on one of the benches on the other side of the room.

Enjolras watched Grantaire defend himself against Bahorel with a smile on his face. Grantaire had told him about how well his classes were going and he was so glad to be taking them. He had sung Bahorel and Jehan's praises with how patient they were with him. Enjolras could still see that Grantaire was hard on himself whenever he couldn't get a move right, but he knew that his friend would get it eventually.

As he watched, he didn't notice Jehan came and sit down next to him.

"A penny for your thoughts, mon ami?" Jehan asked.

Enjolras hummed before turning his attention to his friend. "What?"

"I said penny for your thoughts?" Jehan asked again.

"Nope." Enjolras shook his head before turning his attention back to the two on the mat. From his spot on the bench, he could see Grantaire' arms and face glisten with sweat and he felt a spark of pride in his chest.

"He's even more handsome when he's drenched in sweat, isn't he?" Jehan teased.

"Jehan!" Enjolras said, affronted.

"I'm joking." Jehan said, but Enjolras still shook his head. "So, what are you going to do about him?"

Enjolras glanced at Grantaire, who blocked a blow from Bahorel with ease. He turned back to Jehan. "There's not really much to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I like him, Jehan. I really, really, really like him. But I can't be with him."

"Why not?"

"He needs to heal from whatever Christian did to him." Enjolras' eyes never left Grantaire. "I can't disrupt that. I won't."

"Which I understand, but could it also have something to do with what Marcel did to you?"

Enjolras turned back to his friend. "Yes. Marcel screwed me up, Jehan. In much the same way Christian did Grantaire."

"I know, love." Jehan intertwined his hand with Enjolras' and squeezed.

"Before Marcel, I believed that love was something beautiful, as long as it was with the right person, and I had thought that was Marcel. But all he did was shatter that. Then, I look at you and 'Rel. Or 'Ferre and Courf. And you guys make me believe that it's beautiful again, even though I know it's an illusion since I'm well aware of the struggles that you face, too. Then, I met Grantaire." Jehan noticed the way that Enjolras' eyes lit up at the mention of Grantaire "And within just a few moments of being near him, I saw it. I saw everything of what a life with him could be like, but then we find out about what Christian did and I…I want to be with him, Jehan. I do, but now is just not the best time."

Jehan squeezed his hand again. "I know. And it's very clear that he feels the same since he looks at you the exact same way you look at him when you think neither of you are looking." Enjolras put his gaze back on Grantaire, holding it there.

Jehan let a silence fall between them for a while. Without realizing it, his thumb brushed across a scar on his friend's wrist. Enjolras felt it and pulled his hand away, pulling his sleeve down. Jehan said a quick apology, but then he realized that Enjolras wasn't looking at him or in the direction of Grantaire anymore. "Enjolras, have you told him? About Marcel?"

Enjolras shook his head. "No. I've been meaning to, but…" He trailed off. He took a deep breath. "Jehan, if he looks at me, the way you say he does, he might not look at me the same way after I tell him."

"Maybe. But you didn't look at him any different after he told you." Jehan reminded his friend. "Enj, he should know. Before anything happens between the two of you."

Enjolras only looked at his friend, but didn't say anything. He laid his head on Jehan's shoulder. Jehan kissed the top of his head and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

After the class ended, Grantaire went to get his gym bag from the bench. Enjolras walked to Grantaire.

"Hey, friend." Enjolras said.

Grantaire turned to him with a smile. "Hey. I'll be ready to go in a few seconds."

"I'm in no hurry."

Enjolras had agreed to let Grantaire take him out to dinner at the Mexican restaurant in the food court. The food court was just down the street from the gym.

Bahorel and Jehan walked to him. "Hey, Enj. Fancy seeing you here."

"Um…Grantaire wanted to take me to dinner as a way to say thank you for all the times that I've brought him food." Enjolras said.

Grantaire finished putting his things in his bag. "Ready?"

Enjolras nodded and said his goodbyes to their friends before following Grantaire out of the gym.

As Bahorel and Jehan watched the two walk away, Jehan turned to his boyfriend, who had a disapproving look on his face.

"I know that look. Love, let him have this. They are just getting to know each other. Either way, they both need this." Jehan tried to calm his boyfriend's disapproval.

Bahorel sighed before agreeing. "You're right. It's just…even though Grantaire is a great guy, it's very hard to trust that he won't hurt my best friend."

"Then, trust Enjolras to know what he's doing." Jehan said to which Bahorel agreed.

They then left the gym after turning off the lights and making sure the room was back to neutral.

***

Christian had just finished his shift at his job and was walking out onto the street of Seattle when his phone was going off. It was Tholomyès. He swiped his finger over the screen and answered the call.

"Speak." Christian demanded of the PI.

 _"I'm in Denver, and after going through hours and hours and hours of footage, I discovered that someone who looks an awful lot like Grantaire was at the bus station."_ Tholomyès replied.

"So, that means he's in Denver?" Christian inquired.

 _"Unfortunately, no. It looks like he was only here long enough to buy a ticket. However, I was able to find video of what bus he had gotten on, so I'm going to move on from Denver and check out some of Midwestern cities."_ Tholomyès explained.

"Good. Do whatever you have to do. Just find him." Christian hissed before hanging up.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****THE IMPLIED/REFERENCED SUICIDE TAG IS IMPORTANT IN THIS CHAPTER!*****

A week after getting Mexican with Enjolras, Grantaire found himself back in the apartment with his friend after asking him to lay next to him again in order to help him sleep. Enjolras didn't do it every night, but he would when Grantaire would ask him, too.

That morning when Grantaire woke up, he found himself cuddling with Enjolras, and just for a moment, he allowed himself to bask in it. He wanted to be with Enjolras, longed for it, but he knew that it wasn't the right time. After a few moments, Grantaire moved as stealthy as he could away from Enjolras in order to not wake him.

When Enjolras did wake up, Grantaire was sitting up and drawing in his sketchbook. He had been drawing a picture of Enjolras with angel wings, but when he heard the beginnings of Enjolras waking up, he quickly switched to a new page and started drawing a rose.

Enjolras opened his eyes and rolled over so that he was facing Grantaire.

"What are you drawing?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire turned the drawing toward him. "A rose."

"It looks nice." Enjolras commented. "How did you sleep?"

"Great. Thanks again, by the way."

"Anytime." Enjolras crawled out from the bed to go and use the bathroom.

After he came back out, Enjolras went into the kitchen to start cooking them breakfast. Grantaire had put down his drawing and had gone into the kitchen to start the coffee.

Ever since Grantaire had started therapy and self-defense classes with Bahorel and Jehan, Enjolras had noticed a slight change in his friend that consisted of Grantaire allowing himself to smile and laugh. It was such a small thing, but Enjolras knew that it meant so much just from the people at the center and his own personal experience. Grantaire still had a long way to go, but he was beginning to heal and that's what mattered.

But with each day, as he and Grantaire grew closer, the guiltier Enjolras felt for not telling Grantaire about his deepest kept secret. Enjolras knew that if he told Grantaire, he could help him more, but he was scared.

It would be the first time that Enjolras told anyone what happened to him since he first talked about it with his therapist only a year ago. His friends all knew. Hell, the whole town pretty much knew because it had been in the newspaper for weeks. It was a miracle that Grantaire didn't know, to be honest. But with Enjolras' feelings for Grantaire developing quickly, he knew that he needed to tell him.

Which was how he had found himself on Thursday afternoon in his therapist's office.

"So, how are you doing today, Enjolras?" Dr. Brown inquired.

Enjolras shrugged. "Fine, but I do have one minor dilemma."

Dr. Brown looked up at him. "Okay. What's going on?"

"So, there's a new person in my life, and I care for him very deeply. Hell, I don't even think care is the right word. It would be safer to say that I'm falling in love, if not already in love with him. And with every passing day, we grow closer and I fall harder. Which is crazy since I've only known this man for less than two months and he's only just recently started to be open with me about his life. But the point is, as the days go on, I feel guilty because I haven't told him about Marcel. And I want to tell him, but…" Enjolras trailed off.

"Enjolras, the heart wants what it wants, and yours obviously wants this man. There is no exact science about falling in love." Dr. Brown said. "I think the first step is to be honest with yourself about why you haven't told him. Why do you think you haven't?" Dr. Brown asked.

Enjolras looked down at his hands that were resting in his lap. "I know why I haven't. It's because I don't want him to look at me different."

Dr. Brown nodded. "I see."

"But at the same time, I know that he's the only other person in this world apart from the people here, who understands what I went through." Enjolras said.

Dr. Brown gave him a smile filled with sympathy. "I think, Enjolras, that you need to do whatever you feel is right. Only you can decide that."

They continued their session for another twenty minutes, and when Enjolras left he was determined to tell Grantaire about Marcel which he would be able to do that night since Grantaire had once again asked him to stay the night, which included inviting him over for dinner. But before he went over there, he went to get Snickers since his cat had been missing her other favorite person.

He walked into Grantaire's apartment to the aroma of something delicious. He saw that Grantaire was in the kitchen.

Grantaire looked in his direction. "Hey, friend."

The "Hey, friend" had become their greeting and they both loved it.

Enjolras set the cat carrier down and let Snickers out of it, who went running in the direction of the couch. She hopped up, curled her body, and promptly fell asleep.

"Hey, Grantaire. What are you making?"

"Chicken scampi." Grantaire said. "It's my mother's recipe, so I hope that you love it."

Something that Grantaire's therapist had advised him to do was start returning to activities, other than art, that he had enjoyed before Christian because it would help him feel good about himself. He had always cooked when he had been with Christian, but that was because if he didn't, he got beaten, and it was always a meal that Christian wanted. Now, he was able to cook whatever he liked, whenever he liked, and it was wonderful. Cooking no longer felt like a chore, it had grown into something that he enjoyed, especially if he was able to help Enjolras cook and just for a little while, he could imagine they were together and enjoy the domesticity of it.

Enjolras smiled at his friend. "I'm sure that I will love it."

Grantaire finished cooking them dinner, and Enjolras was right, he did enjoy it. In fact, it was the most delicious thing that he had ever eaten. But at the night went on, it became clear to Grantaire that there was something bothering Enjolras.

After their dinner, they sat and watched TV for a little while, but Grantaire noticed that Enjolras wasn't really paying attention. Once they decided to go to bed, Grantaire fell asleep in a matter of minutes, but Enjolras had spent about an hour, tossing and turning, waking Grantaire up.

"Is something bothering you? Is that why you are unable to fall asleep?" Grantaire rolling over to face Enjolras.

Enjolras glanced at Grantaire. "Yes."

"What is it? Enjolras, you can tell me anything." Grantaire said.

"I know." Enjolras sighed, deeply. "This thing that I have to tell you, it's...um…I've been wanting to tell you for many days now, but I've been scared."

"Why?"

"Because what I'm about to tell you, I've never told anyone. At least, no one that I've cared about as much as I care about you." Enjolras confessed.

Grantaire reached over to lace his fingers with Enjolras' and squeezed, reassuringly. "Tell me."

Enjolras took a deep breath. He closed his eyes as he said. "I lied to you before."

"When?"

"The night you told me about Christian. Remember how I told you that I had suspected what Christian did to you?” Grantaire nodded. "I told Bahorel that I did, but only because I knew that he could help you and he had seen the signs in someone else. The rest of them didn't find out until you told them." Enjolras opened his eyes to look at Grantaire.

"Who? Who had he seen the signs in?" Grantaire asked, but the look on Enjolras' face of pain and vulnerability told him all he needed to know. "You?"

Enjolras softly nodded. "Yeah. Me."

"What happened?" Grantaire asked.

"It started three and a half years ago. His name was Marcel. I met him when I was 19, and I fell completely in love with him. He was everything that I ever wanted. But where I trusted him, my friends weren't as trusting. They kept telling me that something was off with him, but I was blind to what I felt for him that I didn't want to believe it." Enjolras said.

"When did the abuse start?" Grantaire asked.

"Four months into our relationship, he started getting extremely possessive and controlling. He did his best to isolate me from my friends, but I refused to let him." Enjolras explained. "That was the first time that he hit me. I was so shocked that I ran away from him. Until the next morning, when he came with doughnuts and coffee and the promise that he would never hit me again."

"But he broke that promise."

"More times than I can count. It had been going on for eight months, and we were together a year, when my friends started to pick up on what Marcel was doing to me. They started doing their best to convince me that I needed to leave, but I was still so blind by the love that I felt for him that I didn't listen. And to this day, that's doesn't make sense to me. This person that supposedly loved me beat me until I was bloody and bruised, and yet, I still loved him with all my heart." Enjolras felt a tear slip from his eye. "It wasn't until he beat me so bad that I couldn't move that I finally woke up and realized that if I didn't get out, Marcel was going to kill me. So, that's when my friends started doing their best to keep him away from me, especially Bahorel. It was during this time that he and I became so close. But I should have known that my friends' protection wasn't going to be enough."

Grantaire squeezed his hand again in attempt to comfort him. Just by reading his friend's pain and tear filled eyes, Grantaire knew where this story was going to go. Enjolras still refused to look at him, but the squeeze to his hand gave him the strength to carry on with the story.

"I was in my apartment. Not the one that I am in now. A different one on the other side of town. Anyway, Marcel came barging in to my apartment, when I was there by myself. He was filled with blind rage. It started with a slap and just went downhill from there." Enjolras was crying silent tears by that time. "He cut me. I don't know if you've seen it, but that's where the scar that runs all the way from the middle of my left side, all the way to about an inch from my navel came from."

"How did you get away?" Grantaire asked, tears of his own falling from his cheeks.

"I was lucky that Bahorel was coming by that day. When he arrived, Marcel had beaten me unconscious, but he was still beating me. Bahorel was able to call for backup and get Marcel restrained. Marcel was taken into custody and I was taken to the hospital. They bandaged me up. It took over a 100 stitches for the cut." Enjolras said. "When they placed me in a recovery room, they had me under a strong sedative. I didn't wake up for almost two days. I was in the hospital for about two weeks, and even though, my physical wounds healed, my mental state hadn't.

"After I got out of the hospital and my body healed, I found myself in a very dark and deep depression. My friends did whatever they could to pull me out of it, but nothing helped. I was in so much pain and despair that I had allowed what happened to me happen that I just wanted to die. I ended up having two suicide attempts. One, I didn't go through with. I was very close, though. But the second, I almost succeeded. If Jehan had found me two minutes later, I would have." Enjolras pulled his hand out of Grantaire's to lift up his wrist to show him the scar. The same scar that Jehan had accidentally ran his hand over the night in the gym. Grantaire gently ran his finger over it before intertwining their hands again. "After that, I willingly allowed myself to be committed. I needed help and I knew that. So, they helped me. I got myself on antidepressants, started seeing a therapist, attended group therapy for abuse victims, and I was well on my way to healing from what happened to me. I still take my antidepressants and still attend therapy. Not every day is good day. There are days where it's a chore to even get up in the mornings. Anxiety is something that I have to overcome on a daily basis to." Enjolras explained. "I was in recovery for six months when Madame H offered me my apartment. Before that, I had been living with Combeferre, so that he could keep an eye on me. I found Snickers when I was living with 'Ferre, and she became not just my pet, but also my emotional support animal. We trained her to be able to sense my symptoms. And because of that, it's probably part of the reason why she took to you right away."

"What about Marcel? What happened to him?" Grantaire asked.

"He was tried and convicted and sentenced to 20 years." Enjolras explained. "To this day, being in the courtroom with my abuser, waiting to hear what his punishment would be is still the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"Enjolras, after all of that, how were you able to bring yourself to work in the center?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras didn't say anything for a few minutes, but then he said, "I wanted to help people and share my story with others. To let them know that they are not alone. Of course, my therapist's office and group therapy are all located in the same place, but it just became something that I wanted to do. I started Les Amis for the same reason. I wanted to help people and fight for better world." He shrugged. He looked at Grantaire. "Grantaire, does this change the way you look at me?"

Grantaire shook his head and squeezed Enjolras' hand again. "No. If anything, it makes me admire you more. And now it makes sense on why I felt such a deep connection to you when we first met. And above all, Enjolras, you are one of the strongest people I know to be able to be put through that and still be as optimistic as you are."

"Thanks."

"Thank you for telling me." Grantaire squeezed his hand again.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Enjolras pulled his gaze away. "I think I can sleep now."

"Good." Grantaire said.

Grantaire rolled over, but didn't pull his hand away. Enjolras just looked down at their hands until he was finally tired enough that he drifted to sleep.

***

When Enjolras woke up the next morning, Grantaire was already awake and he was gazing at him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that staring at someone while they sleep is creepy?" Enjolras asked.

"Maybe." Grantaire said.

Enjolras laughed. Grantaire joined in. When the laughter quieted, neither one of them said anything for a while.

"Enjolras?" Grantaire asked.

"Hmm."

"How did you do it? Know you were going to be all right?"

Enjolras sighed. "I didn't. Not at first. When I first started therapy, I just didn't want to talk about it. I wanted it to just go away, but that wasn't going to happen. Eventually, I trusted my therapist enough that I opened up and after many rough sessions and tears, I realized that Marcel couldn't hurt me anymore, and I knew that with time I was going to be okay. And Grantaire, you will be too. You have friends here, and Christian will have to go through all of us before he ever gets to you."

Grantaire looked at him, but then he quickly looked up at the ceiling when the blue eyes still filled with sleep got to be too much. Enjolras continued to look at his friend. There was one more thing that he need to tell him.

"Grantaire, I still have something to tell you." Enjolras said.

"Okay. What's going on?" Grantaire asked.

"I didn't just tell you about Marcel because I felt like you deserved to know. It was important to me that you knew before I tell you what I'm about to tell you." Enjolras said. Grantaire didn't say anything, but he did look back at him. It was clear to him that whatever Enjolras needed to tell him was super important. Enjolras looked at Grantaire, who was waiting patiently to hear what his friend had to say. "Grantaire, I've realized that the more you and I grow closer, the more that I…" He trailed off. Enjolras closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "The more that I fall in love with you."

Grantaire's eyes widened in shock. "Enjolras…I'm…"

"I know that you aren't ready. I'm not telling you this to put pressure on you. I'm not asking for anything from you, either. I wouldn't accept it, anyway. Not when I know how important the recovery is. Right now, the only thing that I'm offering is my friendship. I only told you because I needed you to know that I feel something deeper for you." Enjolras said. "And I'm placing the ball entirely in your court. After this, I'm not going to bring it up again until you're ready. And if or when that time ever comes, and you feel the same, I'll be waiting with open arms." Enjolras realized that Grantaire wasn't looking at him. Terrified that he had just ruined everything with his confession, he hesitantly asked. "Does this change anything between us?"

Hearing the worry and fear in his voice, Grantaire's eyes snapped to Enjolras'. He reached for his hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss the back. "No. I'm glad that you told me. And thank you for being patient."

"Always." Enjolras wanted to lean over and kiss his cheek, but didn't in fear of frightening him.

His attention was taken from Grantaire anyway when Snickers hopped up on the bed and started meowing. Enjolras looked at his cat. "Okay, okay. I'll feed you." He got out from under the covers to feed Snickers and to start breakfast.

Grantaire reached over to his bedside table to grab his sketchbook and flipped it open, but landing on his drawing of Enjolras as an angel. He glanced up at Enjolras, who had given Snickers his devoted attention by petting and cooing at her. He felt his heart start to pound in his chest. Wildly enough that he thought that in the silence of the room, Enjolras would be able to hear it. Grantaire glanced back at the drawing and started to caress Enjolras' face in the drawing with his finger. Enjolras truly was an angel.

More importantly, he was Grantaire's angel.

***

In Seattle, Christian had just left the underground brothel. He had been frequenting it enough now that Grantaire was gone that Christian had regulars. But again, none of them could satisfy him because they weren't Grantaire, but they were better than nothing. As he walked, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Tholomyès.

"Hello." Christian said.

 _"Yes, I think that I've found Grantaire's trail. It's been a wild goose chase, but I think I've found it."_ He said.

"Where is he?" Christian snarled.

Tholomyès sighed. _"From what I can tell so far, he's somewhere on the East Coast. I'm on my way there now. I will call again with an update in a few days."_

"Thank you." Christian hung up. He looked at his phone and found a picture of his prize. "You're going to be mine again, Grantaire. And this time, you'll stay mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. This is my favorite chapter.


	10. Ten

In the month since Enjolras had admitted his feelings, Grantaire had decided to be open with his therapist about what Christian had done to him. As Enjolras had predicated, it was a hard conversation to have with Dr. Evans, but he had been able to make it through. When he had first started seeing her, she had diagnosed him with depression and had prescribed him with antidepressants. They were still in the adjusting stage of them, but so far they seemed to be working. Grantaire also continued with his self-defense classes with Bahorel and Jehan.

As for him and Enjolras, nothing had changed since his friend made his confessions. They simply just continued to grow closer. Enjolras had kept his promise of not making a move until Grantaire was ready and he was grateful for that.

Grantaire stood in front of his canvas in the art studio of the center. Dr. Evans was going around the room to her other clients as they painted. Grantaire looked at his own. When Dr. Evans had told them to paint how they were feeling that day, Grantaire had no idea what he was going to paint. His painting ended up being a mixture of swirls of blues, purples, and grays, but he didn't know what they meant because to him those colors meant gloomy. He felt okay, but also like he was being torn in two.

Torn between his fear of Christian finding him and the feelings that he had for Enjolras that he wanted to give in to.

When Enjolras had admitted to being in love with him, he had been shocked, but also not surprised. How could you not fall in love with a connection as deep as theirs? It'd be impossible. They understood each other in a way that no one ever could. But even with that, Grantaire knew that no matter what he felt in return, he couldn't give in to it. Not yet, anyway.

He continued his painting of mixed feelings while Dr. Evans walked around the room to the other paintings. When she got to Grantaire, she looked at it for a few moments before turning to him. "From what I'm getting from this is that it's a mixture of emotions that are jumbled and hard to explain, is that right?" Grantaire didn't say anything. He just stared at the painting, feeling glum, and shrugged. Seeing his reaction, Dr. Evans said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I do, but I don't know how to put it into words."

"Well, we can try. Once we're finished painting for the day, come to my office and we can try to work through it."

Grantaire agreed causing Dr. Evans to smile before leaving him to continue his painting.

Once he was done and the majority of the other painters had left, he followed Dr. Evans to her office. She closed the door as he went to sit down. Dr. Evans grabbed his file before sitting down across from him.

"So, tell me what's been bothering you?" Dr. Evans asked.

Grantaire started to explain to her what was bothering him, which was a lot easier now that he had explained to her about what Christian had done to him. He told her about Enjolras and his confession. What he wanted to do about it, but wasn't sure if it was the right choice at the moment. "But I just don't know what to do because this man that I have feelings for is an absolute angel and it feels wrong making him wait, but I also know that making him wait is the best option for me."

Dr. Evans waited for him to finish explaining before she said anything. "Well, I think you need to continue doing what is best for you. Right now, _you_ are what matters. This man clearly put the ball in your court because he knows that. If he truly does love you, Grantaire, then he'll continue to wait."

"Even though I want nothing more than to give in?"

"Which is understandable. But only you can decide if that's the right thing to do or not."

Grantaire didn't say anything, only nodded.

***

When their time was up, Grantaire left the center and started making his way back to his apartment. Enjolras had asked him if he would join him and his friends for a night out at the Corinthe once again. Grantaire hadn't been there since the first night Enjolras had invited him, and he was still scared to go, but was willing to try for Enjolras.

After arriving back home, he cleaned up his apartment before he cleaned himself up before heading to the Corinthe. He walked in the bar and found his way to the booth that Enjolras, Éponine, Musichetta, and Feuilly were all sitting in. He saw that the rest of them were already out on the dance floor. Enjolras was pulled from his conversation with Musichetta when he saw Grantaire approach the table.

"Hey, friend." Enjolras smiled before making room for Grantaire to sit in the booth.

"Hey, Grantaire." The other three greeted in unison.

Grantaire smiled at them as he sat down. "Hey, guys."

"Great. Now that you are here, you can keep Enj company." Musichetta said.

Grantaire raised an eyebrow. "Why? What trouble has my friend been getting into?"

"None. He just looks pathetic whenever he has to sit at the table alone." Éponine said. "Which wouldn't be a problem if he just got up and danced with the rest of us."

"'Ponine, you know why I don't dance."

Éponine reached over and squeezed his hand. "I know. That being said, you don't mind if I pull 'Chetta to the dance floor, do you?"

"Shoo." Enjolras made a gesture with his hand to shoo them away.

Éponine blew him a kiss before grabbing Musichetta's hand and pulled her out of the booth.

"You can go join, too, Feuilly." Enjolras said.

"No, I have an early day at work tomorrow, so I can't get crazy with the drinking tonight." Feuilly said.

Enjolras noticed that Grantaire had a confused expression, so he explained. "Feuilly has a job where his hours fluctuate."

"Damn, man, that sucks." Grantaire said.

"It's all right. I'm used to it." Feuilly said. He looked down at his soda and saw that it was gone. He stood up. "I'm going to get a refill."

"Okay. We'll be here." Enjolras said. He twirled the straw around of his Shirley temple.

Grantaire's eyes followed Feuilly as he walked up to the bar. "So, what's Feuilly's story?"

Enjolras looked up at him. "Huh?"

Grantaire turned his gaze to his friend. "His story?"

"Oh…um…there's really not much to tell. He's an orphan, never knew his parents, and grew up in the foster system. He's worked most of his life to make ends meet. Why?"

"I've just noticed that he tends to be a little bit quieter than the rest. That's all." Grantaire said. Enjolras didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Grantaire had another question, but he said it in a teasing tone. "So, from the way that you talk about him, is it safe to say that someone had a crush at one time?"

"What? No!" Enjolras said a little too quickly. Grantaire gave him an unimpressed look. "Okay, fine, yes. Just a teeny, tiny one. It lasted maybe all of a month."

Grantaire looked at him, confused. "A month? What changed?"

"One, I met Marcel. And two, Feuilly's ace/aro." Enjolras explained.

"Oh, I see. But is it okay that you told me about Feuilly and his orientation? I don't want you to have outed him." Grantaire said, concerned.

"We have his permission to tell people if they ask, plus he's out and proud to our friends and you're his friend, too, so you're okay." Enjolras assured.

Grantaire sighed in relief. "Good."

Enjolras patted his friend on his shoulder. He looked up at his friends on the dance floor. He noticed that Jehan had pulled Feuilly out on it as well. Grantaire joined him in watching his friends, but then felt a pang of sadness because of Joly and Bossuet. Enjolras noticed it.

"What's wrong?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire shook his head. "Nothing." Enjolras looked at him. "It's stupid."

"Nothing is stupid. So, come on, tell me." Enjolras said.

Grantaire sighed. "I just miss my two friends back home. Joly and Bossuet. I haven't seen them since Christian forced me to move to Seattle. I talked to Joly after I escaped Seattle to let him know that I was okay, but I haven't talked to them since. I just figured that they're safer from Christian not knowing where I am."

Enjolras looked at his friend, sadly. "I'm sorry."

Grantaire shrugged. "It's not your fault."

"I know, but I'm still sorry." Enjolras said. "Maybe one day, you can go and visit them or they can come here."

"Maybe." Grantaire turned his head to look at his friend. He took a chance with his next question. "Would you come with me?"

"If you wanted me to." Enjolras replied.

Grantaire reached over and squeezed Enjolras' hand. Green eyes met blue and they held the gaze for a few minutes until Enjolras broke it. Grantaire sighed, inwardly, despite knowing that it was the right thing to do.

"So, why don't you get up and dance?" Grantaire asked.

"My anxiety. It gets to be too much to be on the dance floor with bodies writhing against each other, drinks in their hands, and alcohol in their system. It freaks me out and sends me into a panic. I tried once and it just sent me into one of the worst panic attacks that I've had since beginning my recovery. I just don't do crowds well in general." Enjolras explained.

They sat in silence, watching their friends on the dance floor as loud music played around them. But then the DJ's voice could be heard over the speakers of the bar.

"We're going to slow it down for a few minutes for all the couples on the dance floor as we have a song request. This song is titled "Can't Love Me." The DJ said. "Enjoy!"

The first notes started to play over the speakers as the lights on the dance floor lowered and the couples, including Combeferre and Courfeyrac, Bahorel and Jehan, and Marius and Cosette, started to slow dance to the song.

As the lyrics started, Grantaire closed his eyes. "I love this song." Enjolras didn’t say anything, just listened to the words. But what he wasn't expecting was Grantaire turned to him and said, "Dance with me." Grantaire held out his hand.

"What?" Enjolras' eyes widened.

"Dance with me." Grantaire said again.

"Grantaire, I just told you why I don't dance." Enjolras said.

"There's a difference in that kind of dancing and slow dancing. We're in our own little world when we slow dance. Just trust me."

Enjolras looked reluctant, but gave in. He took Grantaire's hand and let his friend pull him up, leading him out on the dance floor. He ignored the looks of his friends as they walked out onto the dance floor.

When they reached an open spot, Enjolras wrapped his arms around Grantaire's waist because of him being taller. Grantaire placed his arms around his neck, his fingers brushing against his friend's golden curls. He was taken aback because they were just as soft as they looked.

Feeling the way Enjolras tensed in his arms, Grantaire smiled at him, and in an instant, Enjolras was calm. His fingers played with the curls at the nape of his neck, while his right hand found its place in Enjolras'. Then, he placed his head on his friend's shoulder, closing his eyes. He let himself bask in the intimacy of it all. It was gentle and sweet. Both of them knowing not to expect anything more than the other could give.

Enjolras rested his head against Grantaire's, his eyes closed. Their hands resting on his chest, over his heart. He was just about to kiss his forehead when Grantaire abruptly pulled his head away.

"What?" Enjolras asked.

"Nothing. I just…" He rested his forehead against Enjolras's. Then, he said. "I feel safe when I'm with you. Like nothing could ever harm me. And um…would you say it? Just once. Until I'm ready."

Understanding what Grantaire wanted him to say, Enjolras gently placed a hand on Grantaire's cheek and said, just barely above a whisper. "I love you, Grantaire."

Grantaire smiled brightly, but the happiness he felt, didn't stop a tear from escaping down his cheek. Enjolras wiped it away. Grantaire placed his head back on Enjolras' shoulder, and this time, Enjolras kissed the forehead of his friend.

***

In a dark hotel room, Tholomyès sat at the desk with his laptop open. He was creating a missing persons flyer that he would send out to all the East Coast police departments and law enforcement offices. He finished creating the flyer, opened up his email, and attached the flyer. Once he hit send, Tholomyès logged out of his email.

And as he shut down the machine, he smiled, evilly. "I'll find you, Grantaire. And when I do, I'll return to the place that you belong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can listen to the song mentioned in this chapter [here](https://youtu.be/DAG0ISPv8xI).
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome, in fact, they are encouraged! :)


	11. Eleven

Enjolras was working in the library, putting books on the shelves. There were only a handful of people in there, consisting of an elderly woman and her young granddaughter and a few studying college students.

The young granddaughter walked up to him. She couldn't have been more than five. "Excuse me, mister. Can you help me?"

"Sure." Enjolras bent down to be at eye level with the young girl. "What can I help you with?"

"My grandma said that I was old enough to check these books out by myself." The little girl held up copies of _Goodnight Moon_ and _The Hungry Caterpillar_.

"Then, let's go check them out." Enjolras smiled, kindly.

He led the grandmother and granddaughter over to the counter. The girl set her books on the counter with a library card. Enjolras punched in a few letters on the computer screen, then he turned to the scanner and scanned the card.

"Do you want to scan your books?" Enjolras asked the girl.

Enjolras' smile grew wider at the little girl's insistence of scanning the books on her own. Even if he did, turn the scanner down a little for her. Once they were all set, the granddaughter walked around the counter and gestured for Enjolras bend down again.

"Thank you, mister." The young girl then placed a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving the library with her grandmother.

Enjolras watched them leave before going back to his work. He didn't notice Bahorel standing off to the side, in his police uniform and a Manila envelope under his arm.

"Do I need to tell Grantaire that he's got competition?" Bahorel joked.

"Ha-ha." Sarcasm dripping from Enjolras' voice.

"I'm only kidding." Bahorel smiled, then his expression turned serious.

Enjolras felt icy terror shoot down his spine. "'Rel, what is it?"

"You asked me to keep an eye out if anything regarding Grantaire came across my desk." Bahorel said. Enjolras only nodded, waiting patiently to see where his best friend was going with this. "Well, something has." Bahorel took the Manila envelope from under his arm and opened it up. "It was faxed to the station this morning."

Bahorel handed a piece of paper over to Enjolras, who took it. It was a missing person's flyer with Grantaire's face and name plastered over it. The icy terror he had been feeling grew colder as he looked at the flyer with the face of the man he loved on it.

"Did anybody else see this?" Enjolras asked.

"No. I saw it on the fax machine and got to it before anyone else could. I grabbed it and came straight here." Bahorel explained.

Enjolras looked up from the flyer to his friend. "So, you didn't tell Grantaire?"

"No. But we need to."

Enjolras shook his head. "He doesn't need to know."

"Enj, it's his life that is in danger. Clearly, the person that is after him is a lot closer than what any of us originally thought."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to him!" Enjolras cried, his voice breaking.

Bahorel could see the desperate look on his friend's face. This was exactly what he had been afraid of. Enjolras falling in love with Grantaire so fast and hard that if something happened to him, his best friend would take it personally. "Enj, look, I know how you feel about him. But do you remember the fear you were put through? Knowing that Marcel could get you at any moment? Well, you know as well as I do that Grantaire is living with that exact fear. He needs to know. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. You need to tell him."

Enjolras nodded. He handed the flyer back over. "Okay."

***

But despite both of them agreeing that Grantaire needed to be told, it was another week before he found out about the flyer.

Grantaire was at the gym with Bahorel and Jehan. Enjolras was sitting on one of the benches, watching with a fond expression on his face. Ever since, Grantaire started his defense classes, Enjolras has been there to cheer him on, even if the first visit did have ulterior motives of them getting dinner after. They had just finished their session, and Enjolras was walking over to Grantaire.

"Hey, friend. You did good today." Enjolras said by way of greeting.

As Grantaire wiped the sweat away from his forehead, he smiled. "Thanks, friend."

Grantaire turned back to his bag as Enjolras turned to face his best friend and his boyfriend.

Enjolras noticed that look on Bahorel's face and shook his head. Neither of them had told Grantaire yet about the flyer. Enjolras just didn’t know how to tell him because he knew that once he did, there was a chance that Grantaire would flee Geneva. Leaving him behind.

Jehan hugged Enjolras. "Hello, love. How are you?"

"I'm good." Enjolras said.

"Good. I'm glad." Jehan kissed his cheek. Then, he left to start returning the room to neutral.

Grantaire turned from his bag. "Bahorel, I have this for you." He took out his payment for his classes.

"Great, R, you can just set it near my bag. I'm afraid of losing it while Jehan and I close the place up." Bahorel turned from his whispered conversation with Enjolras.

Grantaire walked over to wear Bahorel's gym bag sat, and placed the $5 bill next to it before his eyes caught something white. He couldn't help the curiosity he felt and pulled the piece of paper from the bag. It was a missing person's flyer with his face on it that had been folded and refolded so many times that it was falling apart. Grantaire turned around with the flyer in his hand, not being able to shake the terror that he felt.

"Um…Bahorel, what is this?" Grantaire held the flyer up.

Bahorel once again turned from his conversation with Enjolras, and once he saw what was in Grantaire's hand, he whispered. "Shit."

He had forgotten that the flyer had been in his bag. Bahorel could feel Enjolras' glare on him.

"Why do you have this?" Grantaire asked, frantically.

Seeing the fear in his eyes, Enjolras walked to Grantaire, taking the flyer out of his hand. "'Taire, it's going to be okay."

Grantaire could feel the tears in his eyes as he looked at Enjolras. "No, 'Jolras, it's not going to be okay. Did you know about this?" Enjolras sighed. "Did you know, 'Jolras?"

"Yes. Bahorel showed it to me last week." Enjolras said.

"Last week?!" Grantaire exclaimed. "You've known about this for a week, and didn't tell me." Grantaire cried. Enjolras reluctantly nodded. "It's not your face that is plastered on this, 'Jolras. You had no right in keeping this from me. You aren't the one running for your life."

"And that's exactly why I didn't tell you! You shouldn't have to run from him, 'Taire. Besides, the chances of him finding you in this small town are very low." Enjolras said.

"But he can still find me! That's the point. No matter how small this town is. And when Christian does, he's not going to let me go. I'm not free from my abuser like you are, 'Jolras. Don't you get that?!" Grantaire was fully crying at this point.

The fear of Christian finding him wasn't just because of his life, but for Enjolras' too. If Christian ever found out about Enjolras, Grantaire knew that he wouldn't hesitate in hurting him just to get to Grantaire.

Enjolras walked to Grantaire and placed his hands on his face, wiping his love's tears away. "Listen to me. If Christian thinks that he can come here, and try to take you from me or even try to lay a hand on you, it will be over my dead body."

But the moment those words were out of Enjolras' mouth, Grantaire felt nothing, but white, hot anger. He ripped himself away from Enjolras' grasp as he screamed. "Don't you dare ever say that to me! Ever!"

Then, Grantaire ran to grab his bag and left the gym in a sprint before Enjolras could even try to catch him. Enjolras watched as the door swung closed. He sighed before turning to Bahorel.

"I'm sorry, Enj. I forgot that it was in there." Bahorel said.

"It's fine. I just didn't want him to find out this way." Enjolras said.

Bahorel didn't say anything as he walked to his bag. "Not to upset you more, but why may I ask didn't you tell him?"

"For a completely selfish reason. I knew that if I did, there would be a chance that he would flee Geneva." Enjolras replied.

"And you'd lose him." Bahorel finished. "Enj…" He stopped when Enjolras gave him a look that told him that his friend didn't want to hear it. He closed his mouth again.

Enjolras didn't say another word. Instead, he sighed and made his way to the exit. He wasn't going to search for Grantaire, even though he wanted to. His friend needed time to calm down. Enjolras just hoped that in that time, Grantaire didn't disappear.

***

When Grantaire arrived back home, he immediately grabbed his backpack and started racing around the apartment, grabbing his clothes and throwing them in the pack. Then, he grabbed his toiletries in the bathroom and threw those in too. Grantaire pulled up a loose floorboard in the closet to grab the money his grandmother left him. Grantaire then went to his bedside table to grab his belongings that were sitting on it. When he lifted the pile up, his sketchbook fell from his grip and to his feet. Grantaire set the belongings in his hands on the bed and bent down to pick it up. It was open to the drawing of Enjolras as an angel.

Grantaire stood back up, but his packing stopped as he stared at the drawing and sat down on the bed.

He was still angry. It was _his_ life that was in danger, not Enjolras'. Christian wasn't going to let him go and there was nothing that could change that.

The more Grantaire stared at the drawing, he started to realize that he couldn't just leave and that he didn't want to run. He hadn't been running long, but he was already sick of it. Grantaire had set down roots in Geneva and he loved the small town and the friends that he had made there.

Then, above all, there was Enjolras. His sweet Enjolras. If he ran, he'd never forgive himself for leaving him behind. Grantaire was so deeply in love with Enjolras that leaving him behind would break his heart more than anything that Christian could ever do to him.

Grantaire sighed and set the drawing down next to him. He closed his eyes and without meaning too, he fell asleep.


	12. Twelve

Grantaire didn’t see Enjolras for three days after his discovery of the flyer, whether that was Enjolras giving him space or just avoiding him, he didn't know. But he hoped for the former. It was now the 4th of July.

Grantaire had discovered that to celebrate the holiday, Geneva had a community picnic at the park. It was an all-day event that started at 9 A.M. with a parade through the town and went until well-after 11. It was a day of food, children's games, fire truck rides, karaoke, a talent show, a bonfire with s'mores, and fireworks.

The Musain catered the event with food and drinks, and due to that, Madame H had asked Grantaire if he would work the last shift of the lunch. He had agreed, in hopes of getting a moment to talk to Enjolras.

The day before, he had met with Dr. Evans. He told her about the flyer and his fears if Christian found him. He had once again mentioned his desire to be with Enjolras. To which, she had told him that he can't let his fear of Christian control him. If he does, he's just giving him more power. As for his feelings for Enjolras, she had told him once again that what he wanted to do was up to him, but if it were her, she would allow herself to feel happy after all the pain and suffering.

In the aftermath of that meeting, Grantaire decided that he was going to allow himself to be happy with Enjolras, and not dwell on when or if Christian would find him. Whether he was ready or not, he needed to be with Enjolras, if only for a little while.

The day and his lunch shift went on, Grantaire realized that he had seen almost all of his friends, but not Enjolras. Bahorel had come to apologize to him for keeping the flyer a secret, but Grantaire told him not to worry about it and that if it had been him, he would have done the same. As he worked, he continued to look for Enjolras, but because of the crowds of people he couldn't find him.

Once his shift was done, Grantaire walked around the park, searching for his friends. He was spotted by Jehan before he spotted them.

"R, over here!" Jehan called.

Grantaire did a 180 turn to find that his friends were behind him, sitting on blankets. He walked to them.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" Grantaire asked.

The lot of them all answered at once with either "wonderful" or "great". Grantaire nodded before agreeing to sit with them while enjoying their time with each other.

Grantaire sat with them for about 30 minutes before he got antsy as he continued to look around the park. Where the hell was Enjolras?

Combeferre must have realized who he was looking for since he spoke up from his spot where Courfeyrac was sleeping on him. "He's not here."

Grantaire turned to him. "What?"

"Enjolras. He's not here." Combeferre said. "This whole 4th of July thing is too much for his anxiety, so he stays home."

"Is he okay?" Grantaire asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, 'Ponine called him about 45 minutes ago. He said that he was trying to read, but Snickers was making it difficult because she wanted him to give her attention. But yes, he's fine." Combeferre told him. "He's been missing you."

"He could have come around."

Combeferre looked at him sadly. "He knows that, but after what happened with the flyer, he thought it was best to give you your space. Plus, I think he was trying to make it easier on himself, if he woke up one morning and you had left Geneva." Grantaire didn't say anything to that. "You can go and see him since it's very clear that you need too."

Grantaire quickly said his goodbyes to his friends before standing up and leaving them to enjoy their day. He had a more important person to see.

***

Before going to see Enjolras at his apartment, Grantaire went to grab his sketchbook from his own. If the need arose, he would show Enjolras his drawing of him as an angel to convince him that he wanted to be with him. Then, he went across the hall and knocked on the door.

When it opened, Enjolras looked shocked to see him. "Grantaire?"

"Hi." Grantaire said.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the celebration?"

"It wasn't as much fun without you."

Enjolras didn't say anything as he let him in. The door wasn't even closed for 20 seconds before Enjolras started talking again.

"I'm sorry that I kept the flyer from you. I just didn't know how to tell you because I knew that if I did there was a chance of you leaving and I…" he was cut off by Grantaire.

"Enjolras, don't worry about it, okay? I understand why you did it, I do. It's just…" Grantaire trailed off.

"What?"

Grantaire sighed. "From the moment I met you, Enjolras, the one thing that I've been terrified of is that if Christian finds me, he won't hesitate to hurt you in order to get to me. And I don't want that because that would kill me. But then, you said what you said about him finding me being over your dead body and it just became too much."

Enjolras looked at him with understanding eyes. "I'm not going to apologize for saying it, Grantaire, because it's true. But I also understand why you got scared."

"I wouldn't ask you to apologize for it anyway." Grantaire said.

Grantaire looked around the apartment. He saw Snickers sitting on the couch, curled up in a ball, looking angry that her owner moved. He chuckled, internally. Then, he turned his attention back to Enjolras Now, for the hard part of the conversation.

"I told you that I feel safe with you, Enjolras, because I do. When I'm with you, everything that Christian ever did to me disappears and I feel free of his hold. But once I leave you, it all comes rushing back again." Grantaire revealed. "And I'm not going to lie to you and say that I didn't think of running because I did. I went as far as packing my stuff." Enjolras flinched at that revelation. "Then, I thought of you, and how my leaving wouldn't just affect you, but also me. I've made a life here in Geneva in the time that I've been here. I've made friends. I have a job that I adore. And I knew that I couldn't leave." Grantaire looked at the man that he loved only to see sadness reflected back at him. "I want to be free of Christian. I want that more than anything. But I know that when he finds me, being free won't be an option. He won't let me go."

Enjolras walked to Grantaire, cupping his face. "Then, run. Keep it so that he can't find you. And I'll run with you."

Grantaire pulled Enjolras' hands from his face. He held their hands in front of him. "But I don't want to run, and I'm not going to ask you to do that for me. Like you said, I shouldn't have to run."

"Then, what do you want?" Enjolras asked.

"What I want is to spend whatever time that I have remaining being happier than I have in my whole life. What I want is to be with you." Grantaire said. He saw Enjolras open his mouth, but Grantaire cut him off. "I know what you are going to ask, and I don't know if I am ready. The only thing that I do know is that if Christian finds me and he takes me away from you, the one thing that I am going to regret for the rest of my life is not taking the chance to be loved by you." Grantaire noticed Enjolras smile. "I'm not sure how long we will have together, but I–"

He was cut off by Enjolras' lips against his. Grantaire quickly returned the kiss. He let go of Enjolras' hand and wrapped his own around his neck, his hands finding their way into his curls. Grantaire felt Enjolras wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

The kiss was gentle and sweet. Enjolras refused to be the one to deepen it because despite Grantaire's confession, the ball was still going to remain entirely in his court. But Enjolras didn't have to wait long because Grantaire swiped at his bottom lip, wanting entry that he received. The kiss continued to grow in its passion, but eventually they pulled away when they needed to come up for air. Their lips red and swollen. Their faces, too. Grantaire laughed as he placed his forehead against Enjolras'. Enjolras cupped his face, placing a kiss on Grantaire's nose.

"So, I take it that was a yes?" Grantaire whispered.

Enjolras kissed him again before whispering back. "A thousand times, yes."

Grantaire crushed Enjolras in a hug after that. "Say it again." He pulled away.

Enjolras' hand went back to his cheek and he ran his thumb over his cheek bone. "I love you."

He kissed Enjolras again, lightly. Their foreheads resting together as Grantaire's fingers played with the blond curls. "Um…'Jolras."

"Yes, my love." Enjolras whispered.

Grantaire smirked. "I like it when you call me that." They kissed, chastely again. "Um…please, don't expect me to say it back. Not right now. I do feel something for you and I know what it is that I'm feeling, but I…"

"Just knowing that you do feel it is enough for me."

"And can we not put a label on this? At least, not right now. Just let us be together."

"Of course, my love."

Grantaire moved his hands from Enjolras' curls to lace their fingers together. Their foreheads still resting together. "Can I stay?"

"Of course. We can spend the afternoon watching dumb movies, we can cook something since none of the places in town will be open due to the celebration, and then close the night watching the fireworks from my balcony."

"Sounds like a plan."

***

Like Enjolras had suggested, they cuddled on the couch watching dumb movies that they spent mostly mocking whatever was going on onscreen. Then, when they were taking a break between movies, Enjolras heated up leftovers of scalloped potatoes and ham that he had made the day before. They were able to watch one more movie before Courfeyrac texted them saying that the fireworks were going to be starting soon.

Enjolras took blankets from the linen closet in the hallway to allow them to be more comfortable as they watched the fireworks from the balcony. Grantaire pulled Enjolras to sit in front of him and he wrapped his arms around him. Enjolras laced their hands together.

"Let's play a game while we wait."

"Okay. What game?"

Enjolras leaned over to grab the bag of M&M's that he had brought out. "Okay, so we each take turns picking an M&M out of the bag. If get red, we tell a secret. Yellow, a fear. Brown, childhood memory. Blue, something we can't live without. Green, what is something you see for your future. Orange, the partner asks us a question. Courf, 'Ferre, and I would play it at sleepovers when we were children."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Do you want to go first?"

Grantaire reached into the bag to grab a piece of the candy. He pulled out a brown one. "A childhood memory." He thought about it for a few moments, asking Enjolras if they got to eat the M&M after to which Enjolras said yes. He thought about it as he chewed until he finally had a good one.

"Okay, so I've told you about my best friends, Joly and Bossuet." Enjolras nodded. "So, when we were about nine or 10, Joly's parents took us camping for the weekend. In order for context, I need to tell you that Joly is an extreme hypochondriac and Bossuet is notoriously unlucky. Anyway, during the camping trip, Joly's parents allowed us to camp a little ways away from them. Far enough away where we could stay up as late as we want and do all the things that 10-year old's do, but also close enough where if something went wrong, they were able to get to us in under five minutes. So, without really knowing the wildlife, we decided to camp in an area of trees and bushes." Grantaire heard Enjolras start to giggle as if he knew where the story was going to go. "First of all, we had no idea how to set up a tent. We eventually got it, but not without hammering our fingers and arguments about it. Other than the issue of the tent, the first night wasn't so bad. Saturday was when it started to go downhill. First, Bossuet fell in lake while we were fishing. There were no extra clothes along on the boat. So he was stuck in his wet clothes, wrapped in a towel, which didn't do much because it was cloudy, windy, and cold. He did eventually get warm once we were back on shore. Then, since we wanted to try cooking over an open fire, something we were not skilled at, we ended up burning our dinner. Thankfully, Joly's mom had something for us to eat. That's just a couple of things that went wrong on that trip. But the thing that topped it all off was the three of us getting poison ivy because that's what the bushes were that we had set our camp up in. We had to go home early because of that. I still look back on that memory and laugh."

Enjolras finished laughing and turned his head to his love. "I can definitely see why that is something you'll always remember." Grantaire kissed Enjolras' temple. "My turn." Enjolras picked an orange one. "What's something that you want to ask me?"

Grantaire thought about it for a moment. "I know that it can't be easy to talk about, but what happened to your parents, 'Jolras?" He felt Enjolras freeze in his arms. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine."

"No. You should know." Enjolras took a deep breath before explaining. "They were driving home from Augusta. It was late at night. A deer popped out of nowhere. My dad swerved to miss it, but he wasn't fast enough, he hit the deer, the car spun out and hit a tree. They were killed on impact. I was 13. I lived with my grandmother after that, but she was 78. She died of a stroke when I was 17."

Grantaire wrapped his arms tighter around Enjolras, who snuggled into him. He felt a pang of sadness for his love. "I'm sorry."

"It was difficult, but I'm okay now." Enjolras insisted. "Enough with the heavy. Pick another M&M." He held the bag up to Grantaire.

Grantaire ended up picking a red one. A secret. He knew immediately what secret to reveal. Grantaire reached over to the side to grab his sketchbook. He had planned on showing Enjolras the drawing earlier, but couldn't find the right time. Now, he had his opening.

"I draw you." Enjolras looked up at him with a furrowed eyebrow. "Not like nude or anything, I swear. I don't know if you've noticed, but you're very beautiful and deserve to be drawn on paper, so I do. The closer that we grow, the more you become my muse." He handed the sketchbook to Enjolras. "You can look."

Enjolras opened the sketchbook and slowly started going through the sketches. There were drawings of him cooking, smiling, giving a speech during a meeting, working at the library, reading. Just him, him, and more him. There were other drawings in there, but those were mostly unfinished, including the rose Grantaire had been drawing one of the morning Enjolras had stayed over. But he stopped when he came across the drawing of him as an angel. Enjolras turned his head again to look at Grantaire.

"I drew that after I told you about Christian. I don't know what possessed me to draw it. I just know it's true. You're my angel."

Enjolras turned around to kiss him. "Thank you. But I must ask, what would it take to convince you to draw me with my knowledge?"

"Not much. Just ask and I'll do it."

Enjolras kissed his cheek. "Good." He set the sketchbook down, deciding that if he wanted to really take them all in, he would have to look at them later. He grabbed the bag of M&M's again and picked another M&M. It was brown. He knew just the memory. "My father taught me how to play guitar. I haven't played since he died, but every day after I did my homework, we would have a guitar lesson. That's one of my most cherished memories with my father."

"Maybe I could teach you?" Grantaire suggested.

"I'd like that."

But just as Grantaire was going to pick one, the first of the fireworks started. The couple sat back and enjoyed the fireworks display, but Enjolras made Grantaire promise that they would finish the game afterward. The fireworks display lasted for about a half hour. When it was over, they went back inside and lounged on the couch.

Enjolras held out the bag for Grantaire to pick another M&M and he picked an orange one.

"Umm…favorite flower?"

Grantaire had to think about it for a few moments until he came up with one. "I like lilacs. I don't know why. I just always enjoyed the fragrance of them."

Enjolras didn't say anything, only gave a warm smile as he reached to pick his M&M. This time he picked a red one. A secret. "Um…my secret is that I wish I could take you away to some place where Christian will never find you. I know that I said you shouldn't have to run anymore and you shouldn't, and you said earlier that you didn't want to. I'm just saying that selfishly I would take you anywhere just to allow us to have more time, and as I'm saying this I realize how guilty I feel for those thoughts."

Grantaire leaned over and kissed Enjolras' forehead. "I understand, 'Jolras, I do. You don't have to feel guilty for it, okay?"

"Okay." Enjolras grabbed the bag again. "This will be the last round, then we'll go to bed."

Grantaire agreed and picked one from the bag. This time it was green. "Something you see for your future."

Enjolras watched as his face went from happy and smiling to sad and frowning. "Love, you don't have to."

"No. I want to." He looked at Enjolras and grabbed his hand. He gestured for him to sit down on his lap. Enjolras did that and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Every time I think about my future, you're the person that I see in it. But then, reality sets back in and I remember that we may not even get a future if Christian finds me."

"Well, let's talk about it in a hopeful hypothetical situation, then what do you see?" Enjolras asked.

"You, of course. Me. Here in Geneva. I was never a fan of small town, but Geneva has become my home and I love it here. I can't imagine living anywhere, but here. Um…us working through our issues together and knowing that everything will be okay. Just us together. Happy and in love. Dealing with the usual things that couple deal with." Grantaire revealed. "That's what I see and I would do anything to allow us to have that." They kissed again.

Enjolras pulled away to pull the last M&M of the game. It was blue.

"What's something that you can't live without, 'Jolras?" Grantaire asked.

"Well, that's easy." Grantaire waited patiently for him to continue. "You."

"Me?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras started to run his finger though his Grantaire's curls. "Before I met you, I felt alone. I mean, I had my friends, but none of them really understood what Marcel had put me through. And this is going to sound really stupid, but I was envious of the relationships that Courf and 'Ferre, 'Rel and Jehan, and Marius and 'Sette all have because I knew that the illusion that they were putting out of what love was supposed to be, wasn't what I had experienced. What I had experienced was pain and heartbreak. And I felt alone. So, so alone." A tear fell from his eyes and Grantaire wiped it away. "And then you appeared, and we had this connection that made no sense to me, but it was there and it was strong and real. Once you told me about Christian, I knew why. When I fell for you, it was hard and it was fast, but I didn't care because I had found someone who made me smile and laugh in a way that I haven't in years. I mean, you got me up and dancing. My friends didn't believe that was something that would ever happen again. And it hurts when I think about the fact that you aren't free from your abuser like I am. How you could be taken away from me." Enjolras was sobbing by this point. "You told me that I'm your angel. Well, my love, you're _my_ guiding light."

When Grantaire brought Enjolras' mouth to his, they both could taste the salt from their tears.

"I love you, Grantaire." whispered Enjolras against Grantaire's mouth.

That night, when they went to bed, it was hard to tell where Enjolras ended and Grantaire began because they were locked together so tightly. Surrounded by the knowledge that they had both found someone that loved them for who they were and would be there to help them heal.


	13. Thirteen

Grantaire woke up to the feeling of a light hand running down his arm. He grinned, sleepily and yawned. He turned over to see Enjolras, wide awake, with his head resting on the pillow that his arms were wrapped around. He had a loving smile on his face.

"It took only two minutes of me doing that to wake you up." Enjolras beamed.

Grantaire leaned over and pressed a gentle good morning kiss to his lips. "Good morning."

"Good morning, my love." Enjolras said. He called Grantaire "my love" as often as he could because he knew how much Grantaire loved it.

Grantaire laid back down, taking one of Enjolras' arms with him, so that he could play with his fingers and hand. For some reason, doing that helped calm Grantaire's anxiousness.

"I think Her Majesty was a little disappointed that you took her spot once again last night." Enjolras commented, regarding his cat.

"Why?" Grantaire questioned.

Enjolras pointed in the direction of the door of his bedroom. Grantaire lifted his head to see that Snickers was sitting in the doorway, glaring at the both of them. Grantaire snickered.

"I think your little girl is possessive of her daddy." Grantaire turned back to Enjolras.

"Ya think?" Enjolras quipped. "She's not used to sharing me, so do you blame her?"

"I'm starting to think you love that cat more than you love me." Grantaire teased.

Enjolras faked being wounded. "Blasphemy! I love you both equally." But then, he dropped his voice to a whisper. "You know I love you more, but don't let her hear that."

Grantaire laughed as he leaned over to kiss Enjolras again.

When he laid back down, Enjolras changed the conversation. "I want to do something special for you tonight."

Grantaire raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever been sailing?" Enjolras asked.

"No." Grantaire said. "When were you going to tell me that you could sail?"

Enjolras shrugged. "I don't know. It just never came up. So, how about I take you out on a boat. We have a picnic, maybe go swimming."

Grantaire leaned over to kiss Enjolras again. "That sounds perfect."

In the three weeks since they got together, Grantaire was the happiest that he had been in four years. There still wasn't a label on their relationship, and Enjolras understood that there couldn't be one until Christian was dealt with. But overall, the last three weeks had been wonderful and Grantaire couldn't wait for their date that night.

***

During Enjolras' shift at the library that day, Combeferre came to see his friend under the guise of searching for a few books.

"What's up, Enj?" Combeferre asked.

"Not much. I'm just going to take Grantaire out on my father's boat later tonight." Enjolras' smile was giddy.

Combeferre couldn't help, but smile too because his friend's smile was infectious. "That sounds nice."

"Yeah. I'm going to spend the hour waiting for Grantaire to get off cleaning it up and making sure that it is all ready to go. Plus, I need to pack food for our picnic." Enjolras said.

There was silence between the two of them until Combeferre broke it. "You seem happy, mon ami."

"I am. Grantaire makes me very happy." Enjolras was now grinning from ear to ear.

Combeferre didn't say anything because he didn't want to say anything that would dampen his friend's mood. He was genuinely happy for both his best friend and Grantaire, but he still worried about what would happen when Christian came for Grantaire because he was going to come. There was no denying it. And he was worried for what would happen to Enjolras if Grantaire was taken away from him. Thankfully, Enjolras hadn't had any spells of depression since Grantaire came into his life, but what would happen if something happened to Grantaire?

Combeferre, instead, put on a fake smile. "Well, I'm glad. You deserve to be happy. Both of you."

"Thanks."

"I'll see you later." Combeferre said to his friend before leaving the library.

***

Once Enjolras' shift at the library ended, he went to the café to see Grantaire and to ask Madame H if she'd make up a picnic for them. He walked to the coffee shop first, but Éponine told him that Grantaire was currently in the back getting some supplies.

"I'll be back, then." Enjolras gave his friend a kind smile.

He walked into the dining area where Madame H was seeing over the cash register. He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Hello, sweetheart. What can I do for you?" Madame H questioned.

Enjolras blushed. "Is it possible for me to ask you if you would make up your special picnic basket? I'm taking Grantaire out on my dad's boat tonight and we want to have a picnic."

"I sure can." Madame H smiled, warmly. "When do you need it by?"

"I'll be back to get it in about an hour or so." Enjolras replied.

"Sounds good to me." Madame H agreed. "He's really lucky to have you, Enjy."

Enjolras shook his head. "No. We are lucky to have each other."

Madame H gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he went back to the coffee shop to see if his love was out from the back. When he got there, Grantaire was busy putting coffee beans back in the maker, so Enjolras waited patiently for Grantaire to notice him. Once he did, Grantaire walked over and leaned over the counter to give him a quick kiss.

"Hello, my love." Enjolras greeted when he pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras smirked. "I came to see you and ask Madame H if she would make us up a picnic for our date."

Grantaire's smile was blinding. "Speaking of, do I need anything?"

"Just yourself. But don't forget to wear or bring swim trunks since we might go swimming."

"I can do that. What time shall I be expecting you?"

"Um…well, I have to clean up the boat a little and make sure that it's all ready. By the time I'm finished, your shift should be over. But I'll have to come back for the food. So, let's say about an hour and a half to two hours?" Enjolras suggested. "I'll text when I'm on my way to get you."

"Can't wait."

Enjolras leaned over to kiss him again. "I'll see you soon, my love." And with that, Enjolras left the Musain.

Once he was gone, Éponine came up behind Grantaire.

"Did I hear correctly that Enjolras is going to take you out on his father's boat?" Éponine asked.

"Yes, you did. Why? Is that bad?" Grantaire asked.

Éponine shook her head. "No, but he's never invited anyone else on it before. Not even his friends."

"So?" Grantaire asked.

"So, you're incredibly important and special to him if he can do that." Éponine replied. "He's given you his heart, Grantaire. And after what he's been through, and I'm saying this not to put pressure on you or anything, but we are putting a lot of faith in you that you will protect his heart. Just like we are with him to protect yours."

"I would never think of hurting him, 'Ponine. He means too much to me." Grantaire told his friend.

Éponine hugged him. "I know. Now, get back to work, so you can get to your date sooner."

***

An hour later, Grantaire was leaving the Musain to head back to his apartment to change into a t-shirt and swim trunks like Enjolras had asked him. After he was dressed, Grantaire sat down on the couch with his sketchbook as he waited for Enjolras' text. Then, it finally came in.

**_My Enjolras (4:30 P.M.): I'm on my way. Be there in five, my love! ♥_ **

Grantaire smiled at the text and set down his sketchbook. He grabbed his keys and wallet when there was a knock on the door to reveal Enjolras, dressed in red swim trunks and a white t-shirt. There was also a picnic basket with a blanket on top in his right hand.

Enjolras stepped forward to greet him with a kiss. "Hello, my love."

"Hi."

"Ready?"

"I sure am."

Enjolras held out his left hand. Grantaire took it and laced their fingers together.

They left the apartment building and headed toward the docks. In the months that Grantaire had lived in Geneva, the docks were one place that he had never visited. Where the kitchen windows and balcony in Enjolras' apartment had a view of the harbor, his apartment only had a view of the town square. As they walked to the docks, Grantaire found himself growing even more excited for their date.

Grantaire followed Enjolras down the docks in the direction of the boat. When they got to it, Grantaire saw that on one side the words, _The Lady Isabelle_ , were painted in black letters.

" _The Lady Isabelle_?" Grantaire questioned.

"She was named for my mother."

Enjolras stepped onto the boat and set the picnic basket down. He held out his hand for Grantaire to take to help him on the boat. Grantaire stepped on, but stumbled a bit and Enjolras caught him. They laughed as Grantaire wrapped his arms around him to kiss him.

Enjolras pulled away. "Are you excited?" Grantaire nodded his head. "Okay. You sit down and get comfortable. I'm going to get us out on the water."

Grantaire went to go sit down. Enjolras walked to the back of the boat and into the cabin. He turned on the motor and started to navigate them out into the harbor. As he handled the navigation, he soon felt arms wrap around his waist and soft lips against his neck. Enjolras closed his eyes to relish in it.

"I thought I sat to get comfortable?"

"You did, but I missed you."

Enjolras smiled widely. "Do you want to try?" He gestured to the controls of the boat.

Grantaire shook his head. "No. I'm good just standing here. With you in my arms. Maybe a different time."

"I'm holding you to that."

Enjolras steered them toward a place that looked perfect for them to have their date. Geneva was still able to be seen in the distance. Enjolras dropped the anchor and turned off the motor. Then, he turned to his love. "What do you want to do? Swim? Eat? It's your choice, my love."

Grantaire shrugged. "I don't know. I just want to be with you. But where I do like swimming, I'm not feeling up to it."

"We don't have to, but how do you feel about letting your feet dangle in the water?"

"That I'm up to."

Enjolras went to the back of the boat with Grantaire following him. He moved a few objects to allow them room to sit off the back. He sat down and Grantaire sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around Enjolras' and rested his head on his shoulder. Enjolras kissed the top of his head.

"I love you." Enjolras whispered softly.

Grantaire smiled as he closed his eyes. He felt calm in this moment. His feet dangling in the water, the soft breeze blowing through his curls, and wrapped in the arms of the man that he loved.

Neither of them said anything as they enjoyed each other's company. They had no idea how long they sat there, but it was long enough for the sun to begin to set. They continued to sit there until the sun was gone, only for the silence between them to be ruined by Grantaire's stomach growling.

Enjolras laughed. "It's time to eat."

They moved back to the front of the boat where Madame H's picnic basket was sitting. Enjolras set the blanket on the floor before Grantaire opened the basket to start setting the food out. Madame H had made them a dinner of turkey sandwiches, salami roll-ups, potato salad, chocolate covered strawberries, and two plastic cups for the lemonade.

They sat down and ate their dinner with Enjolras picking up the last strawberry and having Grantaire take the first bite before finishing it off. Once their dinner was gone, Enjolras moved to allow Grantaire to sit in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around him, but soon they found themselves lost in a make out session with Grantaire on his back.

The kisses between them were passionate and open mouthed. They could taste the strawberries on each other's tongues. Grantaire moved his mouth down Enjolras' jaw to his neck. Enjolras let out a soft sigh before their mouths found each other again. As they kissed, Enjolras' hand found it's way under Grantaire's shirt to caress the skin underneath.

"No!" Grantaire pulled away and moved as far as he could from Enjolras, shaking. "No. No. Don't touch me!"

"Grantaire." Enjolras moved closer to him.

"No. No." His body was shaking as tears started to fall. Grantaire wrapped his arms around his knees and ran his hands through his curls.

"Grantaire, it's okay. I'm sorry." Enjolras didn't dare touch him. "I'm sorry. My love, can I touch you?" Grantaire continued shaking, but slowly started to nod. Enjolras took Grantaire's hands in his, he ran his thumb over the back of his hand. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Grantaire started crying harder and fell into Enjolras' arms. Enjolras tried to calm him by rubbing his hand down his back.

"My love, I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, sorry. I didn't mean to. What can I do? Tell me what I can do?" Enjolras soothed.

"Just hold me. Please, just hold me." Grantaire's voice was muffled.

Enjolras pulled him closer and rocked him. Feeling guilty for sending the man that he loved into such a state. He should've known that touching him like that wouldn't be a good idea. He should've known! How could he be so stupid!

Soon Grantaire calmed down enough, but he stayed in Enjolras' arms.

"I'm so sorry, my love. What do you need? Do you want to talk about it?" Enjolras asked, hesitantly and softly.

Grantaire shook his head slightly, but then started talking in a small voice. "I was into it. I loved it, even. But when your hand touched my skin under my shirt, I was right back in the apartment with Christian as he forced my clothing off in order to use me. And I…I…I know that you aren't him, and I love your touch. I absolutely adore your touch. But I don't know what happened. The moment your bare skin touched mine, a switch flipped. And we having such a great time, but my brokenness had to ruin it." He started crying again.

"My love, you aren't broken." Enjolras assured.

"Yes, I am. You can't even touch me without sending me into a panic." Grantaire pushed himself away from Enjolras. But Enjolras came around him and took his hand.

"But that doesn't mean you are broken. It just means that you went through something that you are healing from." Enjolras ran his thumb over Grantaire's hand. "'Taire, you don't talk about it."

"About what?" Grantaire asked.

"His sexual abuse. You've talked about the emotional and physical, but never the sexual. And if you don't want to talk about it with me, that's fine. But if you do, I'm here."

Grantaire shook his head. "I know that I could talk to you about it, but what if you think less of me?"

Enjolras cupped his cheek causing Grantaire to look at him. "'Taire, I love you. There is nothing that you could ever tell me that would make me love you any less than I do right now."

That was all Grantaire needed to hear before he started to tell Enjolras about the sexual abuse that he had endured from Christian. By the end of it, Grantaire was crying again. Enjolras had tears in his eyes, but they had yet to fall.

"And because of all that, I don't know if I'll ever be able to be intimate with you in that way." Grantaire sobbed. Enjolras pulled him into his arms as he broke down.

"Oh, love…" Enjolras ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry." He let Grantaire cry in his arms for a few more minutes. "Love, can you look at me?" Grantaire pulled away from his boyfriend to do just that. Enjolras laced their hands together. "'Taire, I'm not going to lie to you and say that I don’t want to have sex with you because I do. However, if we aren't ever able to, I'm okay with that because just being with you is enough for me."

"But…Enjolras, I want to have sex with you. When you touch me, if only for a little while, the memory goes away. And I…" He started crying again. Enjolras pulled him into a hug again.

They stayed like that for a little while until Enjolras came up with a plan. He pulled away from Grantaire.

"Okay, my love, how about this? We'll continue talking about it. We'll talk about what your boundaries are and what you'd be okay with. Maybe check back in a month or so. How does that sound?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire's smile was watery. He nodded his head. "Works for me."

"Okay. In the meantime, do you mind telling me what you're okay with me touching?" Enjolras blushed bright red.

Grantaire chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Enjolras. "Um...keep your hands above my waist. Don’t place them under my shirt. I love it when you kiss my neck and nibble at my ear." He thought about another thing. "Maybe, and I know this one might be a little hard, and no pun intended, but maybe avoid letting me feel your…" He let his eyes drift down to Enjolras' crotch. Enjolras got the picture with a small chuckle. "Because now that I think about it, that might have been what set me off. And don’t get me wrong, I love knowing that I can arouse that feeling in you, but right now, it's just a little too overwhelming." He gestured with his hands, mindlessly.

"I understand. All of that I can do."

"Thanks."

"My love, I will do whatever I can to help you heal from whatever it is that he did to you. I promise."

"And I will do that same for you."

Enjolras cupped his lover's face as he kissed him. The kiss was just a few simple presses of lips until Grantaire pulled away.

"I think it's time that we head back." Grantaire told him to which Enjolras agreed.

They cleaned up the picnic, but Grantaire wrapped himself in the blanket for extra comfort. Enjolras went to go get the anchor up. Enjolras drove the boat back to the dock and got it all tied up while Grantaire waited on the dock still wrapped in the blanket with the picnic basket in his hand. Enjolras came up to him and took his free hand, but as they made their way off the dock, he stopped Grantaire.

"What?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras gave him a quick kiss. "I love you."

Grantaire smiled before he wrapped his arm around Enjolras' waist. Enjolras wrapped his around Grantaire's shoulder as they walked back to Enjolras’ apartment.


	14. Fourteen

Following their boat date, the couple lived the entire month of August in bliss and healing with September bringing crisp weather and changing leaves.

Dr. Evans had recommended that Grantaire start attending one of the group therapy sessions. He had been nervous since the only session that fit into his schedule was the same one that Enjolras attended. Not because he felt like Enjolras would judge him, but because he was still scared that anything that he revealed would cause Enjolras to love him less. But Enjolras assured him that he wouldn't and that there was no judgment in that group since every single person in it had gone through something similar to what they had.

To make a point whenever Grantaire doubted his love, Enjolras had come up with the cheesiest declaration of love that Grantaire had ever heard: "I love you more now than I did five minutes ago, and I'll love you more in five minutes than I do right now." Grantaire had laughed the first time that he had said it, but now, he just felt his heart fill with warmth.

Near the end of August, the couple had touched base on where Grantaire stood on the subject of sex. Grantaire had shyly admitted that he still didn't think he could do it. Enjolras didn't push, just said that they'd check back again in another month. But as the days had gone on, Grantaire was slowly starting to decide that he wanted to try. Only try.

There had also been no sign of someone coming for Grantaire since the flyer was sent to the police station. Grantaire knew though, that if he let his guard down, someone would appear when he least expected it.

But that night, he was determined to not let anything get him down because it was time for the annual Geneva Fall Carnival. The carnival benefited charity by always choosing one charity to raise money for. This year the carnival was raising money for the St. Jude's Children's Research Hospital and it always received widespread news coverage. It was the one time of year that Geneva made national news.

Enjolras had asked Grantaire to go with him, so of course he had said yes. His lover was supposed to be picking Grantaire up any moment. The first thing they were going to do when they arrived at the carnival was ride a few of the "thrill" rides like: the Kamikaze, a drop tower, and a roller coaster called Corkscrew. Then, after they ate something, they would go on the Ferris wheel. Following that, they planned on just walking around the carnival, playing some games and winning prizes. Grantaire had made Enjolras promise that they would stay away from the camera since if he was caught on camera, it would make it easier for Christian to find him.

Grantaire ran to open the door when there was a knock on it. Enjolras greeted Grantaire with a kiss before they were on their way to the carnival.

When they arrived at the gates of the carnival, Enjolras bought them passes that would get them on all the rides and play as many games as they wanted. He placed them on their wrists before taking Grantaire's hand and leading him in the direction of the Kamikaze. After that ride, they went on the other two "thrill" rides that they chose.

After the roller coaster, though, Enjolras was a little wobbly on his feet, so Grantaire had to help him walk to the table in order for him to catch his breath for a few minutes. Once they were ready, they went to a food stand that served cheeseburgers, hot dogs, corn dogs, popcorn, ice cream, and all the deep fried deliciousness. Grantaire bought them a meal of corn dogs, a cheeseburger, popcorn, deep-fried Oreos, and lemonade.

Enjolras chewed a piece of popcorn before saying, "Are you enjoying yourself, my love?"

"I sure am." Grantaire said with a smile. "We've stayed away from cameras which is a good thing."

"And we will continue to."

They finished eating and walked to the line for the Ferris wheel. When they got to the front, they showed their wristbands and were let on. They found a seat and buckled themselves in. Once they were settled, Enjolras wrapped an arm around Grantaire's shoulders. Grantaire rested his head against Enjolras' shoulder as the wheel started going around.

"Um…'Jolras, when we get back to your apartment, there's something that I want to talk to you about." Grantaire said.

"Okay." Enjolras said. He reached for Grantaire's hand to play with his fingers, and then laced them together. "Do I have to be worried?"

"No. I promise." Grantaire smiled widely.

"Good." He looked up and saw that the wheel was reaching the top, so he leaned over and captured Grantaire's lips with his.

The Ferris wheel went around three more times before it was time to get off. After Grantaire got his ice cream and Enjolras refilled his lemonade, they started to walk around the carnival. They found a photo booth and went in to take pictures. After the photo booth, they found themselves standing in front of a distorting mirror and spent a little time making weird and random faces at it before moving on. Eventually, they decided to sit in on the show of a magician. Finally, they started walking along the carnival games. They browsed what kind of carnival games there were until Grantaire looked up at the prizes and saw a green bodied stuffed dragon with blue wings. He fell instantly in love with it. Enjolras noticed him looking at it.

"Do you want it?" Enjolras asked to which Grantaire nodded.

Enjolras smiled and walked up to the booth. The game was a ring-toss. A carnival game that he could actually win. He paid the vendor and was handed the rings and he started to throw them around the posts. After getting all five rings around the posts, the vendor got the dragon down, handing it to Enjolras. Enjolras turned to his love with a smile on his face.

"For you, my love." Enjolras handed him the stuffed dragon.

"Thank you." Grantaire asked.

Enjolras leaned down to kiss him and laced his fingers with Grantaire's, who kept a tight grip on his stuffed dragon. They started walking again until Grantaire saw that there were bumper cars. He turned to Enjolras, all excited.

"I love bumper cars!" He exclaimed.

"Then, let's go!" Enjolras walked in the direction of the ride.

They went on the bumper car ride. It ended with Grantaire bumping into Enjolras more times than either one of them could count. When they finally got off the bumper cars, they decided that it was time to head home.

Once they were back at Enjolras' apartment, Grantaire set his dragon on the entertainment center to ensure that Snickers wouldn't think of it as being her new cat toy. Grantaire sat down on the couch. After getting them each a mug of hot chocolate because the night air had been crisp on the walk back, Enjolras sat down next to him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire set his mug down on the coffee table before turning to his love. He took Enjolras' hands in his own.

"Um…I want to try." Grantaire said, softly. Enjolras looked at him with a confused expression. "I want to try having sex with you."

"'Taire, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Obviously, not tonight, but in the coming weeks, I'd like to try."

"What brought this on?"

Grantaire shrugged. "I don't know. I've just been thinking about it. And I just want to try."

"We can try." Enjolras replied. He leaned forward to kiss Grantaire. "I love you."

"I know." Grantaire whispered against his mouth.

The couple stayed awake long enough to watch a couple episodes of _Minute It to Win It_ , then they went into Enjolras' bedroom to sleep.

***

Across the country in Seattle, Christian was standing in the kitchen of the apartment, with the TV on. It was on channel 11, the news station, giving a report of a carnival in a small town in Maine. Christian didn't pay much attention to it until the camera turned to a dark skinned woman with black straight hair who was giving a report in front of one the carnival games.

Christian's attention went from the woman to the blond curly haired man and dark curly haired man standing to the right of her at the ring toss. The blond man was throwing the rings while the brunette man was standing there watching. When the blond man finished, he looked up at the vendor and pointed to a prize. The vendor handed it to him, then he turned to the brunette man to hand him the green stuffed animal. Then, the two men kissed.

But when the brunette man turned around Christian felt a blind, red rage inside of him. It was Grantaire with another man!

Christian swiped the contents of the kitchen counter to the floor in anger. He looked at the screen to find out where in Maine Grantaire was. Christian grabbed his phone to call up Tholomyès.

 _"Yes, Christian. What can I do for you?"_ Tholomyès asked.

"Your services are no longer required. I have located Grantaire myself. What I owe you will be waiting on your desk for your return." Christian growled before hanging up on his PI.

Then, Christian walked to his computer to buy a plane ticket to the town in Maine that would get him closest to Geneva, and once he got there both Grantaire and his lover were going to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN, DUN, DUN!!!!


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Only this chapter isn't so happy for our favorite couple. Sorry!

Grantaire had spent the last three weeks since the carnival working hard at his job, meeting with his therapist twice a week, attending group once a week, and then the rest of his time, he was either with his friends and Enjolras or just Enjolras. He had also started doing more of his art in the last three weeks, but Enjolras had yet to put in his request to be drawn. Grantaire was incredibly happy with what his life was now, but something told him that it wasn't going to last much longer.

Grantaire woke up in Enjolras' arms. He turned in his arms and pressed a kiss to the still sleeping Enjolras' jaw. His love woke up with a start.

"Good morning, love." Enjolras gave him a good morning kiss.

"Good morning." Grantaire said.

"We both have the day off, so what do you want to do today, my love?" Enjolras hovered over Grantaire.

Grantaire shrugged. "Um…I don't know."

"Okay. As far as I know the only thing that we do have to attend is dinner with our friends, so the world is ours for most of the day." Enjolras played with Grantaire’s hand. He hesitated on his next question, but knew he had to ask it. "Have you thought any more about how far you want to go when we finally…" Enjolras didn't have to finish because Grantaire understood what he meant.

"Um…I have." Enjolras furrowed an eyebrow, waiting patiently for Grantaire to continue. "Um...penetration wise, I think I’d only be okay with fingering. At least for now." Grantaire told his lover. Enjolras simply nodded. "Um…maybe we can…um…god why is this so awkward?" Grantaire blushed bright red.

Enjolras chuckled. "I'm not sure, love. But you don't have to be nervous. It's just me."

Grantaire took a deep breath to try and calm his heart. "I'd be okay with you sucking me off. Um…frottage is a yes."

"Anything else?"

"Like I've already said, I enjoy when you kiss my neck and nibble at my ear. You can also make marks on my neck."

"Okay." Enjolras nodded for a third time. "When do you want to try?"

"Soon. End of the week." Grantaire replied.

Enjolras agreed before kissing his love for the second time that morning.

***

When they got out of bed, Enjolras decided that breakfast would be omelets. After they ate, they spent the rest of the day just lounging around until they got ready to leave for dinner with their friends. But as they were making their way to the door, Grantaire all of sudden felt an extreme amount of fear at the thought of leaving the apartment. He stopped a few inches from the door.

"'Jolras, I can't." Grantaire said.

Enjolras walked to him, taking his hands in his, looking concerned. "What's wrong, love?"

"I just…all of sudden I felt afraid." Grantaire said.

Enjolras pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm right here, love. I'll be right beside you the whole time. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Grantaire looked at him with frightened eyes, but nodded slightly.

They walked down the street, with Grantaire squeezing Enjolras' hand, tightly. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was following them. He turned his head and caught sight of someone with a black hoodie and sunglasses over his eyes. He turned around suddenly to face Enjolras and stopped walking.

"Enjolras, someone is following us." Grantaire whispered.

Enjolras looked at him. "What?" He turned his head, but didn't see anyone. "Love, no one is there."

"There was someone there, I swear." Grantaire said.

"I believe you." Enjolras said. "What did he look like?"

"I didn't see his face because they were wearing a black hoodie and sunglasses, but someone was there." Grantaire had tears in his eyes. "'Jolras, it's Christian. It has to be!"

"Okay. Let's just get to the Musain, okay?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire nodded. He wrapped his arms around Enjolras' middle while his love wrapped an arm around his shoulder. As they started walking again, Enjolras kept glancing back to make sure no one was there.

When they arrived at the Musain, Enjolras opened the door and allowed Grantaire to go in first. They saw their friends sitting in a circular booth in the corner and walked to them. Grantaire sat down, nervous, until Cosette and Jehan pulled him into a conversation.

Enjolras took Grantaire's moment of distraction, knowing that he'd be safe surrounded by friends, to talk to Bahorel. "'Rel, can I talk to you quickly?"

Bahorel nodded and stood up. The both of them walked to the backroom to talk. Enjolras turned to him.

"Okay, Enj, what's going on?"

"I think that there's a chance that Christian might be here."

"What makes you think that?"

Enjolras sighed. "Grantaire hasn't been himself for the last few days. He's been nervous and jumpy. When we were leaving my apartment, he looked terrified and didn’t want to leave. Then, as we walked here, he swore that someone was following us and was convinced the person was Christian."

"And you believe him?" Bahorel asked.

Enjolras looked up at him, exasperated. "Of course, I do! I don't know how to explain it. All I know is that Christian really screwed up his psyche, so I'm not going to take any chances."

"Okay. I believe him, too." Bahorel said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Is it possible for you to place an officer to stake out the apartment building?" Enjolras asked.

"Are you sure that's going to work?"

"I don't know, but other than having someone with him at all times, I don't know what else to do." Enjolras said. Bahorel could see tears in his best friend's eyes. "I love him, so much, 'Rel. And I promised that no one would ever hurt him. So did you."

"Okay. I'll see what I can do." Bahorel said.

"Thank you."

Bahorel pulled his friend into a hug. He whispered in Enjolras' ear. "He's going to be just fine, mon ami. You're not going to lose him."

The two of them walked back to the group of friends. Enjolras sat down next to Grantaire and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Enjolras pressed a kiss to his cheek. He felt Grantaire cuddle more into his side for comfort as he continued his conversation with Jehan and Cosette.

***

As the week went on, Grantaire's fear only became more petrifying that he had called into work at least twice, cancelled both of his therapy appointments, and only attended group because he knew that Enjolras would be there too. He refused to leave the apartment unless he absolutely had to. It also didn't help that Bahorel hadn't been able to convince his superiors to put a stake out on the apartment building.

All of it made Enjolras hate Christian more than he already did. He was torturing Grantaire and he had no idea how to help his lover, especially when every night Grantaire woke up screaming. But that night, Enjolras had a plan to help his lover quiet his mind. Grantaire had said that he wanted to try at the end of the week, and that is what they shall do.

So, while Grantaire took a nap in his bed with Snickers sleeping right next to him for comfort and a locked apartment door, Enjolras was over at Grantaire's apartment setting the scene. He set candles out sporadically around the room (he wouldn't light them until he brought Grantaire over) and he sprinkled rose petals around the room. He also made sure to stash the lube that he had bought in Grantaire's bedside table. Grantaire had never got a bed frame for the mattress, but neither one of them cared. Hell, most nights were spent at Enjolras' anyway.

When Grantaire's apartment was ready, Enjolras snuck back over to his to start getting dinner ready. He was going to make Grantaire's favorite. Cheese ravioli with Alfredo sauce, but all of it made from scratch. Enjolras was just about to start filling the ravioli with cheese, when Grantaire came walking out of the bedroom.

"Afternoon, love." Enjolras said.

Grantaire smiled, softly. He walked to Enjolras and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his cheek. He looked around at the kitchen.

"What's all this?" Grantaire asked.

"Dinner."

Grantaire looked at Enjolras, but then shrugged taking the answer. He walked out of the kitchen into the living room to grab his sketchbook. Snickers came to lay next to him.

Enjolras started to fill the ravioli with cheese, he looked up at his lover. "Um…love."

"Hmmm."

"It's the end of the week. Do you want…?" Enjolras trailed off.

Grantaire looked up at him, but Enjolras noticed how terrified he looked. He set down his tools and walked around the island.

"Love, we don't have to." Enjolras assured, sitting down next to him.

"No, it's okay." Grantaire said, but it didn't sound convincing.

Enjolras looked at him. "Love, we can wait as long as you need."

"No, I want to try. I want to have sex with you. I simply _want_ you, Enjolras." Grantaire said. "We won't know if I can do this, if we don't try. Just be patient with me. It might take some time."

"But this week has been so rough, I…" Enjolras trailed.

Grantaire took Enjolras' hands in his. "'Jolras, I'm going to be fine, and the reason that I know that is because I will be with you. I want to do this."

Enjolras brought Grantaire's hands to his mouth to kiss both of them as he nodded, slowly. He stood back up and went into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

Afterward, it was time for Enjolras to reveal the surprise that he had for Grantaire. The couple walked over to Grantaire's apartment and he opened the door. When Grantaire saw the unlit candles and the rose petals, he gasped. He turned to look at his love, pulling him in for a kiss.

"You go sit down. I'm going to light the candles." Enjolras replied.

Grantaire went to sit down on the mattress. Enjolras took a lighter from his pocket and went around the room, lighting the candles. After they were all lit, Enjolras sat down next to Grantaire, running his fingers through Grantaire's curls.

"You nervous?"

Grantaire didn't look at Enjolras, only kept his eyes forward. "Just a little."

"Love, it's me. Only me. Keep your eyes only on me." Enjolras whispered as he moved his lips toward Grantaire's.

Grantaire accepted the kiss with no hesitation, but as it slowly got heated, Enjolras pulled Grantaire into his lap. Grantaire pulled away to grin down at him and run his hands through the golden curls.

"Can I put my hands on you?" Enjolras asked. Grantaire took Enjolras' hands and placed them on his body under his shirt as they started to kiss again.

But eventually, Grantaire pulled away again to pull his shirt from his body, allowing Enjolras to see some of the scars from Christian for the very first time. Enjolras slowly brought his fingertips over each and every one. He leaned forward to press his lips against the ones that he could reach. Grantaire allowed his fingers to tangle themselves in Enjolras' curls as his eyes slipped closed and he let out a soft sigh.

"You're beautiful, my love." Enjolras whispered against his skin. Grantaire felt tears prickle behind his eyes, but wasn't able to force them away. One slipped down his cheek and landed on Enjolras' arm. Enjolras looked up at him. "Love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Grantaire assured.

"You're crying." Enjolras stated the obvious.

"Yeah, because I…" He took a deep breath because after three months of being together, he was finally going to say it. "I'm crying because I love you."

Enjolras grinned, widely. He cupped Grantaire's cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb, then continued to run his thumb over Grantaire's cheek bone. Until he guided Grantaire's face down to his.

As this kiss grew, Grantaire soon found himself with his head lying on the pillows with Enjolras hovering above him. His lover's fingers, slowly mapping out the scars and grooves of his chest. Grantaire's fingers found the hem of Enjolras' own shirt. He pulled away to ask permission. The look in Enjolras' eyes gave him all the permission that he needed.

The shirt was pulled away and Grantaire threw it on the ground. But as his eyes fell over the beautiful muscular chest of Enjolras, they soon found the jagged scar that he had received from Marcel. The light pink scar stood out like a sore thumb against Enjolras' alabaster skin. Grantaire's fingers gently followed the line of the scar until they reached his naval. He looked up at Enjolras, who was looking down at him with sadness in his eyes.

Grantaire lifted his hand to his mouth to press a kiss against his fingers before pressing them against the scar. He looked back up at Enjolras. "It's just another piece of you that I love with all my heart, my sweet Enjolras."

Enjolras let out what sounded like a sob as his lips found Grantaire's again. Grantaire pulled away and smiled up at him before moving his lips down Enjolras’ jaw. The mark that he left caused a moan to escape from Enjolras. Grantaire could feel Enjolras growing interested through his jeans, but he could also feel his own through his.

Feeling the obvious interest in Grantaire's jean against his lower stomach, Enjolras looked him in the eye. "Tell me what you want, my love. Tonight is about you."

"Well, first, I want both of us to remove the rest of our clothing." Grantaire slowly brought his hands down Enjolras' chest toward the buckle of his jeans that he quickly undid. "Then, just to see how I do, I want you to put your fingers inside of me."

Enjolras took the instruction in stride. He finished removing his jeans, followed by his boxers. In just moments, his body was bare to Grantaire. The candlelight casting a soft glow against his skin. He didn't fail to notice how Grantaire's pupils dilate a little at the sight. He blushed, slightly.

Enjolras crawled back over Grantaire, his fingers finding his lover's own buckle. Enjolras looked up at Grantaire, who gave his okay. Enjolras pulled them from Grantaire's legs, slowly. Once, the jeans were gone, he moved back up to the waistband of Grantaire's boxers. Grantaire once again gave his okay. Enjolras pulled the fabric from Grantaire's waist, down his legs, and off of his body. Seeing Grantaire all laid out like this for him, both made his heart fill with warmth and twist at the same time because his lover was beautiful, but he knew how vulnerable this made Grantaire feel

 _So far, so good._ Enjolras thought as he moved to sit in between Grantaire's legs that he had spread a little. Enjolras started to make his way up Grantaire's body, pressing kisses as he went. He could hear small sighs coming from Grantaire as he moved, letting him know that this was okay. Enjolras eventually started to kiss and lick up Grantaire's chest, inciting moans from his lover until his mouth was up to his neck where he pressed soft kisses against it and made a mark.

He pulled away to look at Grantaire and asked, "How was that, my love?"

"Good. Keep going." Grantaire said.

Enjolras moved over to the side of the mattress to grab the lube that he had placed. Grantaire saw what was in his hands and felt his nerves spike just a little, but he allowed himself to trust Enjolras. After all, he had made sure that the mood for this was just right with the candlelight and rose petals.

Enjolras felt the way Grantaire tensed up a little and moved to hover over him. "Love, just look at me. Nothing else. Just me." He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, moving to sit in between Grantaire's legs. He looked up at Grantaire and mouthed, "Right at me."

He uncapped the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. Enjolras inched his pointer finger toward Grantaire's entrance, allowing him time to back out. Enjolras slowly pressed the finger inside of his lover, who let out a sharp gasp, causing Enjolras to stop his movements.

"Are you all right?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire had his eyes closed, but nodded. "Yes. It was just cold. Keep going."

Enjolras pushed his finger inside more and slowly started to move it around. He heard Grantaire release sighs, but also hisses. He almost stopped twice, but Grantaire's moans urged him on. Enjolras added more lube to his fingers before he pushed two inside.

"Love, if it gets to be too much at any time, just tell me to stop." All Enjolras received in reply was a hum.

Enjolras brought the two fingers to his entrance and pushed inside. He moved them around, and with every movement of his fingers, Grantaire's moans and sighs became more erratic. Once Enjolras' fingers were fully sheathed in the tight muscle, he started to scissor them. Enjolras watched Grantaire's face as he moved his fingers. It was clear his lover was enjoying himself by the way his eyes were shut and his hands dug into the sheets.

"How does it feel, my love?" Enjolras asked.

"Good. So good." Grantaire moaned.

Enjolras continued to move his fingers around, allowing Grantaire to gently start to fuck himself on his fingers. Grantaire moaned.

"More, 'Jolras, please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please!" Grantaire sighed.

Enjolras pulled his fingers out to add more lube, and then pushed back in with three. Grantaire let out a loud moan as the fingers scissored and hooked inside of him. Enjolras moved them around enough that when they massaged Grantaire's prostate, his lover let out a deep moan as pleasure radiated up his spine.

"Now, my love, how does it feel?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire bit his lip. "So good."

Enjolras continued to move his three fingers around Grantaire's muscle until his lover saw stars behind his eyes and let out another sharp gasp as cum started to dribble down his cock. After helping Grantaire ride through his orgasm, Enjolras pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheet. He moved back up to hover over Grantaire.

"Are you okay?" Enjolras asked, cupping his face.

Grantaire nodded, affectionately. "Mmhmm. It's going away."

"What is?"

"The feeling of Christian's hands on me." Grantaire grinned at him, lovingly. "'Jolras, don't stop. Don’t stop until I feel nothing, but you."

Enjolras didn't say anything only brought his mouth down to Grantaire's in a deep, open mouthed kiss. The kiss lasted for what felt like hours as their tongues explored each other's mouths and their hands explored each other's bodies. Enjolras pulled away from the kiss to move his mouth down Grantaire's jaw. He opened his mouth and sucked another bruise into Grantaire's skin. High enough that no shirt collar would cover it.

Following the love bites, Enjolras moved his mouth once again over Grantaire's chest, but this time, he took a nipple into his mouth. Enjolras sucked and swirled it inside his mouth until it was red and taut. Then, he gave the same attention to the other. Enjolras smiled against the skin of his lover when he heard Grantaire's moan above and a hand fall into his curls, but Enjolras reach up and removed the hand from his head in order to lace their fingers together, placing them against the sheets.

Enjolras then moved his mouth down toward Grantaire's chest where he pressed kisses and blew air into his belly button. Enjolras felt Grantaire shiver. Against his chest, Enjolras felt Grantaire start to grow interested again. He pulled away and moved up to be at eye level. Grantaire smiled up at him and cupped his face. Enjolras leaned down to kiss him.

"You can move." Grantaire said.

Enjolras started to thrust against Grantaire in order to add a hot and static friction between them. They continued to kiss with Grantaire moaning into Enjolras' mouth.

"More, 'Jolras. Please." Grantaire begged.

Enjolras continued his movement until it became too much for the both of them. "Can I touch you? God, please, let me touch you."

Grantaire nodded. "Yes, please."

Enjolras reached in between the both of them to grab both of their cocks and started to stroke them both as they rubbed against each other.

"God, 'Jolras. It feels amazing." Grantaire moaned into his neck. "Please, more."

Enjolras stroked them faster and tightened his grip. He gave Grantaire anything that he wanted. He would always give Grantaire anything he wanted. But soon, it all became too much for both of them and within seconds of each other, they both reached their releases with a cry of the other's name.

Afterward, as they caught their breath, Enjolras collapsed on top of Grantaire, gently, sharing lazy kisses with him until he had enough strength to go into the bathroom to grab a washcloth to clean them both up and blow out all the candles.

Once they were clean, they crawled under the covers. Grantaire immediately attached himself to Enjolras' side.

"How was that, my love?" Enjolras asked, kissing his curls.

Grantaire smiled as his hand stroked Enjolras' sweaty chest. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Now, there's only you."

***

The next morning, Grantaire woke up with Enjolras' arm wrapped around him. He smiled when the memory of what happened the night before came crawling back. He rolled over in his lover's arms. Enjolras was awake and smiled at him.

"Good morning, my love." Enjolras kissed him deeply.

Grantaire pulled away, a smile plastered on his face. "Good morning."

"Are you still good from last night?" Enjolras asked.

"My sweet Enjolras, last night was everything that I wanted it to be." Grantaire replied.

They stayed in bed until Grantaire heard Enjolras' stomach growl. He laughed and urged his lover up. They cleaned themselves up. Both of them blushing at the marks that were obvious on their necks, but neither of them cared. After they were dressed, Grantaire went into the kitchen to make a breakfast of pancakes and bacon.

After they ate, Enjolras realized that he had to leave to go to work. Grantaire had the day off and was planning on spending it in Enjolras' apartment since he felt safer there than his own. Enjolras quickly went over to the other apartment to give some attention to Snickers and to feed her, despite the fact that Grantaire would be there most of the day. Then, he came back to Grantaire's.

"So, I've been meaning to ask. Are you comfortable enough now to put a label on this?" Enjolras pulled Grantaire into his arms.

"What label were you thinking?" Grantaire asked.

"Um…boyfriends, partners. I don't care. Just a label where when people see you or me walking down the street they know exactly who our significant other is." Enjolras smiled.

"I'm good with anything. Just as long as I'm able to call you mine." Grantaire pressed their foreheads together.

Enjolras blushed, then kissed Grantaire. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I'll see you later, my love." Enjolras kissed him again before taking his leave.

Grantaire watched Enjolras walk down the hallway with a smile on his face until he couldn't see him anymore. He walked back into his apartment and closed the door. He went around the room, grabbing the things that he would need before heading to Enjolras'. He grabbed his phone and placed his book bag over his shoulder. Grantaire had a wide smile on his face. Nothing could ruin his mood.

Until he opened the door and felt a cold, icy terror go down his spine.

"Hello, Grantaire."

"Christian." Grantaire forced out.


	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****THE RAPE/NON-CON WARNING REALLY COMES INTO PLAY THIS CHAPTER! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED*****

Grantaire stared at Christian for a few seconds before grabbing the door and shutting it, only to be stopped by Christian's foot.

"No. No." Grantaire tried to force the door shut, but Christian was stronger.

Christian pushed his way into the apartment, forcing Grantaire backward. He then slammed the door shut.

"Now, it's just you and me." Christian reached behind him and turned the lock on the deadbolt. "Did you really think you could escape me, my darling?" Grantaire continued to back away from Christian, desperately searching for a way out. Christian started to circle around him. "Nice small town, you have here. But I'll admit, I was a little hurt when I saw that I had been replaced. I thought you loved me, Grantaire."

"I did. You ruined that." Grantaire discreetly unlocked his phone to call Enjolras.

"I ruined it? You were the one who left." Christian said.

Grantaire felt terrified, but he needed to get through this. "Only after you abused me."

By this time, Christian had circled all the way around the room. "And you think that your little blond boy won't?"

"He won't. He loves me." Grantaire declared.

***

Enjolras was walking down the street, grinning from ear to ear. When he felt his phone start to buzz in his pocket. He pulled his phone out, only to see that it was Grantaire calling. His smile grew wider as he held the phone up to his ear.

"Did you miss me that much already, my love? I'll tell you what? I'll come see you during my lunch break. How does that sound?" There was no reply on other side. "'Taire? Love?"

He then heard Grantaire's voice, sounding like it was coming from faraway. _"He won't. He loves me."_

And then another voice replied, _"Are you sure?"_

Then, Grantaire's voice was heard again, _"You won't get inside my head, Christian."_

All Enjolras needed to hear was that name before he was struck with frigid fear. He stayed on the line of the phone call as he backtracked and ran for the police station.

***

Back at the apartment, Christian was still looking around the apartment. Grantaire having just admitted that Christian won't get inside his head.

"Oh, but, I already am, aren't I?" Christian asked, taking a step toward Grantaire. "You're already doubting his love for you."

"Why would I doubt it when I know that he loves me more than you ever did?"

Christian walked closer to Grantaire. "You're coming back with me to Seattle."

"No. I'm not." Grantaire said, forcefully.

Christian grabbed his arm and started to pull him forward, but Grantaire resisted against him. "We could do this the hard way or we could do this the easy way. Your choice?" Grantaire stayed where he was. "The hard way it is."

Christian's grip on his arm tightened as he continued to pull him forward, but Grantaire continued to fight him.

"Let go of me!" Grantaire cried. "Please, just let go."

"If you just stop fighting me, this would go a lot easier."

"No. I'm not going to stop. Why can't you just let me go, Christian?"

This time Christian grabbed Grantaire by both his arms. His grip painfully tight that Grantaire had to bite down on his tongue to keep from crying out. Christian forced Grantaire to look at him. "Because you are mine! Only mine!"

"But I don't love you!" Grantaire screamed back.

Christian saw red, and he back handed Grantaire across the face, causing him to drop his phone and bag. "You don't love me, huh? Well, then, I guess, if I can't have you, no one will. Not even your little blond boy toy."

The next attempted hit, Grantaire was able to block by using the self-defense that Jehan and Bahorel had taught him. He continued to fight back until Christian was able to overpower him with a powerful slap to the face that knocked him to the ground. Christian started to kick him in the stomach and continued to beat him with Grantaire crying out for him to stop. Christian smiled, evilly, as he watched Grantaire writhe in pain, and decided to take the one thing that he had been desperate for since Grantaire left. He fell to his knees and his hands went to Grantaire's belt buckle.

Knowing what he was going to do, Grantaire found the strength once again to fight back, trying to push Christian's fingers away. But Christian only grabbed his hair, tightly, and threw his head against the floor. Hard enough for Grantaire to see stars.

"I'm going to take the thing that I have wanted since you left Seattle, and once I'm done, nobody will ever want you again." Christian hissed in his ear.

Grantaire started to cry as he felt his jeans and boxers be pulled down. He heard Christian unbuckle his own. He tried to move away, but Christian grabbed his arms and tied his wrists together with his belt.

"On your knees, you little whore." Christian hissed, forcing him on his knees. "And say goodbye to your blond boy toy because once he sees you like this, he'll never want you again."

The next thing, he felt was sharp, agonizing pain as Christian entered him. He cried out, but Christian reached around him and gagged him with a towel.

For Grantaire, the pain lasted for what felt like hours as he continued to struggle against Christian's hold. His only thought was Enjolras and how much he loved him. How if Christian was going to kill him, he was so glad to have at least three months of being loved by Enjolras. He was could feel himself begin to slip to unconsciousness when he heard a noise like a door being kicked in. He couldn’t see who it was because his vision was blurred due to the loss of blood and pain. The last thing he felt was Christian being pulled off of him.

Bahorel pulled Christian off of Grantaire, who was naked from the waist down and bleeding from what appeared to be all over. His hands were bound, too.

"You're under arrest." Bahorel pulled his gaze from Grantaire.

He placed handcuffs around Christian's wrists. He was handing him to another officer when Enjolras came rushing to the doorway of the apartment.

"Grantaire!" cried Enjolras.

Enjolras was held back by officers only to push his way inside. Bahorel wasn't able to catch him before he saw Grantaire lying there.

"Grantaire!" He called, running to Grantaire's side. Enjolras reached for his hands to undo the belt. He could see that the belt had rubbed his wrists raw.

Grantaire was able to register something soft being wrapped around him, then he could make out blond curls and blue eyes in his vision. "Enjol…ras." His voice was weak.

"I'm right here, my love. I'm right here." Enjolras reached for his hand. He wanted so much to cup his face, but with the blood and cuts on Grantaire's face, he didn't dare.

But Grantaire was losing consciousness quickly. "'Jolras, I…love…"

His hand went limp in Enjolras'. "No!" Enjolras cried.

Just then the paramedics came with a stretcher to get Grantaire to the hospital. They got him on the stretcher and one of them said, "I've got a pulse."

Enjolras watched them work before they wheeled him out of the room. As the love of his life was wheeled away from him, his eyes fell on Christian. A wave of rage fell over him, Enjolras charged at Christian.

"You did this! This is your fault!" Enjolras screamed. Bahorel pulled Enjolras against him before he could get close to him, but Enjolras fought against him. "Why couldn’t you just let him go, you bastard?! This is your fault! I swear to God, if anything happens to him, I will make you pay for this!"

"Enj, stop! Stop! He's not worth it." Bahorel whispered in his ear. Enjolras struggled to get out of Bahorel's arms, still screaming curses at Christian. "Stop! He's not worth it. Grantaire needs you now." That calmed Enjolras down. "Go with Grantaire. I'll take care of him."

Bahorel let go of Enjolras, who glared at Christian before running out of the apartment and down the stairs. The ambulance was already gone, so Enjolras called up Combeferre to get him to the hospital as quick as possible. When they arrived at the hospital, the car wasn't even in park before Enjolras was out of it and running into the building.

He ran to the front desk. "How is Grantaire? I need to know."

The nurse looked at him confused. "Sir, you need to calm down before I'm able to give any information."

Enjolras took a few deep breaths before asking again. "A man was brought in here by ambulance a few moments ago. How is he?"

The nurse looked at the computer. She punched in some buttons, and then looked back up at Enjolras. "This says that they are prepping him for surgery, but it doesn't give any details on his injuries. You'll have to wait in the waiting room.

Enjolras sighed as he turned to walk to the room. Combeferre was there waiting for him. When Enjolras sat down, Combeferre sat down next to him, running a hand over his back in attempt to be comforting.

"Any news?" Combeferre asked.

Enjolras shook his head. "He's being prepped for surgery." He felt like he was going to start crying at any second. Enjolras just couldn’t believe that this was happening. Just the night before he was making love to Grantaire, taking the memory of Christian away one caress at a time, and that morning, they had agreed to officially label what they were. Now, he was sitting in a hospital because he couldn’t keep his promise that nothing would happen to him. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I promised him that I would protect him."

"Enj, this isn't your fault. This is Christian's."

"But I promised him."

"He's going to be okay, Enj."

***

It had been about 10 A.M. when Grantaire had been brought in, but it wasn't until 5 P.M that they received any news. By this time, all of their friends were waiting in the waiting room, anxious for any news. Éponine and Jehan had been instructed to try and get Enjolras to eat something, but it was to no avail. Finally, the doctor came out asking for the family of Nicolas Grantaire.

Enjolras ran to the doctor. "Grantaire doesn't have any family here. It's only his friends and me. How is he?"

"He's out of surgery. But it took a while because the beating that he took caused one of his ribs to puncture a lung. He also has a broken left wrist and right leg. Other than the rib that punctured his lung, there are at least four other broken ribs. He also has a concussion. Then, there is severe bruising and cuts to his face. As well as bruising to his bottom. I must ask does he have a history of being sexually assaulted or just assaulted in general?" The doctor asked.

"The person who beat him abused him, physically and sexually. Why?" Enjolras asked.

"Because his injuries coincide with a history of it." The doctor explained. "I expect him to make full recovery, but I will insist on no sexual activity for at least a few months."

"Can I see him?" Enjolras asked.

"We gave him a strong sedative that will put him to sleep for a while, but yes, you can see him. Come with me." The doctor said.

The doctor led him to the recovery room where they had placed Grantaire. Enjolras took a seat next to the hospital bed. His heart breaking at the sight of his boyfriend. The cuts on his face were bandaged. There was also a black eye. His arm was in a cast, as well as his leg. Enjolras took the hand that wasn't in the cast in his to kiss it. He laid his head down against Grantaire's arm and fell asleep in exhaustion.

***

When Enjolras woke up, Grantaire was still asleep. He ordered something to eat from the cafeteria. Grantaire was still sleeping by the time he was done eating. He was reading the newspaper (what happened with Christian and Grantaire was front pages news of the _Geneva Times_ , just like it had been for him and Marcel), when he heard a groan. Enjolras looked up to see Grantaire's eyes fluttering. He put his phone away and waited for Grantaire to awaken fully.

It took another five minutes for Grantaire to fully wake up. He felt a hand in his hand and turned his head. Grantaire tried to smile, but it hurt to.

"Enj…" Grantaire tried, but his voice was scratchy.

Enjolras looked to the cart next to him and saw a pitcher of water sitting there. He poured his boyfriend a glass. "Here you go, my love." He helped Grantaire drink it.

"Thanks." Grantaire said. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Enjolras questioned.

"I remember some of it, but it's a little fuzzy. I remember saying goodbye to you. Then, there was a knock at the door." Grantaire then remembered who was at the door. "It was Christian. Christian found me. He beat and raped me."

Grantaire started to panic, sending the beeping machines haywire. Enjolras took a seat on the bed, careful of his boyfriend's injuries to help calm him down.

"Love, love, it's okay. It's okay. Shh. Shh. Christian is in jail. Bahorel made sure of that. You're safe in the hospital. Since you got out of surgery and into a recovery room, I haven't let your side. You're okay." Enjolras soothed. Grantaire looked at Enjolras, and despite the black eye keeping his eye closed, he started crying. Enjolras wanted desperately to take him into his arms, but he didn't dare because of his boyfriend's injuries. "Love, it's okay."

Grantaire looked at Enjolras. "I was so scared. He told me that you….that you….that you wouldn't…that you wouldn't want me after…he…did what he did. I thought…I thought that…I thought that I would never see you again."

Enjolras brought Grantaire's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Oh, love, it's okay. He's gone. You're free. You're free, and I still want you. You're free, and I still love you. I will always love you."

Grantaire smiled through his tears. "Kiss me?"

Enjolras grinned, too. He stood up and gently cupped Grantaire's face. Enjolras kissed him as gently as he could, but still make the kiss convey everything that he needed to.

"Sleep next to me?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras made a face, then shook his head. "I don't think so. Not with your injuries. But I promise that I will be right here. I'm not leaving."

Grantaire frowned. "Okay. I can feel myself falling asleep again."

"Then, sleep, my love. I'll be right here." Enjolras sat back down in the chair.

Grantaire nodded. He closed his eyes, said, "I love you, 'Jolras." Then, promptly fell asleep again.

Enjolras felt a single tear fall from his face as he leaned over his lover and whispered. "I love you, 'Taire. More than you could ever possibly know." He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. He sat back down. Grabbed his phone and sent a mass text to their friends.

**_Les Amis Group Chat (10:35 A.M.): Grantaire was awake, but is now asleep again. I'll let you know when you can come see him._ **

He put his phone away again. Not paying attention to the buzzes of his phone as his friend responded. Enjolras just continued to hold Grantaire's hand and ran his thumb over the back of it as his lover slept soundly. The only noise in the room were the beeping machines surrounding them.


	17. Seventeen

Grantaire was in the hospital for about a week in order for the doctor's to make sure that everything was healing correctly. When he had woken up the second time, the police came into his room for his statement. Enjolras had tried to ask if it was necessary for it to happen right then and there, but Grantaire told him that it was okay. Afterward, the police had assured him that Christian wouldn't be getting out anytime soon.

After being released, he had been terrified of walking into his apartment until he saw that his friends had fixed it up to make it look like nothing had ever happened there. Grantaire had expected to be hit with the flashback of what had happened when he walked in, but what he wasn't expecting was to start crying because now every memory of time spent with Enjolras in there, including their first time making love, was now tarnished by Christian. Even though, Grantaire figured that as he recovered he'd be spending most of his time at Enjolras' apartment, he was still grateful to his friends for fixing the apartment up.

For the last two and a half months, Grantaire hadn't been able to go anywhere without people asking him how he was, especially now, with the full story revealed about who he was and what had happened to him. It eventually came to the point where Grantaire didn't even leave Enjolras' apartment because he was tired of the questions. Having known what it was like, Enjolras felt pangs of sympathy and empathy for him that he did whatever he could to get the point across to people that Grantaire didn't want to be asked.

Madame H had taken it up herself to mother hen both of them and refused to let either one of them cook anything. Always bringing something that she cooked over for them, so that they didn't have to cook. Their friends were also over as often as they could, but for the most part, Grantaire and Enjolras were left alone.

At Grantaire's request, Enjolras didn't ask any questions about what happened that October morning. He would wait until Grantaire was ready to, so instead he spent his time comforting his boyfriend and doing whatever he needed him too. Enjolras did his best to not hover over him because he didn't want Grantaire to feel like he was suffocating him. And Grantaire didn't talk about what happened until one night when he woke up screaming from a nightmare. Snickers immediately jumped on the bed and came up to comfort him. That was another thing, Snickers hadn't left Grantaire's side since he came home. Grantaire was breathing heavily and running his fingers through his hair.

"Love, it's okay. It's okay." Enjolras said, rubbing his hand over his back. "I'm right here."

Grantaire's breathing calmed. He turned to face Enjolras, but immediately started crying. Enjolras took him into his arms. "It was you. Not me. He hurt you."

"He didn't hurt me. I'm right here. He didn't hurt me." Enjolras soothed.

"But he could've." Grantaire cried.

"I know, love. I know." Enjolras said and kissed his forehead. He took a deep breath before asking, "Love, do you want to talk about it?"

Once Grantaire was calm, he rested his head on Enjolras' shoulder. His boyfriend wrapped an arm around him, with Snickers in his lap, he talked about it. Enjolras hanging on to his every word.

He talked about the fear that went through his mind when he opened the door to reveal Christian on the other side and how the fear only intensified once the beating started. The dreams. The annoyance at the people of Geneva treating him like a china doll. The wanting to just move past it and not have to sit through Christian's trail that was starting in the coming days in the New Year, but also knowing that he didn't have a choice. But most of all, he talked about how it was Enjolras that kept him going. How if he didn't have Enjolras, he wouldn't have survived the aftermath.

"Like I said in the hospital, I was terrified that I would never see you again. You were the one thing that I thought of, even as Christian told me that you didn't love me as he beat and raped me. I hung on to you and nothing else." Grantaire said. "You really are my angel, and I love you for it."

Enjolras smiled through the silent tears. "Permission to speak now?"

Grantaire nodded against his shoulder.

"I don't know what I can say to everything that you just told me other than how sorry I am. Something that I've found is that it's easier to just talk and have someone there listening. But what I will say is this." Enjolras took a deep breath before continuing. "My love, you aren't alone in this. I'm right here. You can share whatever it is that you are feeling with me. Let me be there for you in the same way that I know you are there for me. I know what it is your going through. And what you will be going through sitting in that courtroom, but unlike how I felt, you won't be alone. I'll be sitting right beside you. My hand clasped tightly in yours."

Grantaire knew that if he looked in Enjolras' eyes at that moment, he would start crying. He settled for was kissing the hand that was laced in his and saying. "I love you, Julien Enjolras."

Enjolras didn't reply. Instead, he just kissed Grantaire's temple. "Do you think you can sleep now?" Grantaire just answered with a squeeze to his hand that meant yes.

They moved Snickers to the foot of the bed and crawled under the covers. Enjolras wrapped himself tightly around Grantaire, and just like the night that they got together, you couldn't tell where Grantaire and Enjolras ended.

***

New Year's came and went, and with the New Year came Christian's trial.

Grantaire and Enjolras had to arrive at the courthouse extra early in order for Lamarque, the prosecutor, to meet with Grantaire. Enjolras had been friends with Lamarque for years, and he had served as the prosecutor for Marcel's trial. Grantaire was nervous to all hell, and just wanted to go back home and cuddle with Enjolras, but that wasn't an option. At Lamarque's request, Grantaire had told him everything about his history with Christian and his abuse. The nerves came from a place of worry that Christian would walk despite Lamarque's insistence that he wouldn't

Lamarque had prepped him in the chance that the defendant called him up and he had to be ready. As witnesses, he had also prepped Enjolras and Bahorel as well.

Before they walked in, Enjolras had pulled Grantaire aside. "Love, if you get called up to the stand, don't look at anybody else, but me. Just me, okay?"

Grantaire kissed Enjolras in agreement. Enjolras opened up the door and they walked inside. All of their friends were already there. They took a seat.

Five minutes later, an officer came in with Christian, who was dressed in an orange jumpsuit and his hands were in cuffs in front of him. Grantaire reached for Enjolras' hand, laced their fingers together, and squeezed tightly. Right at 10 A.M., there was an announcement for all too rise for Judge Javert. As the courtroom was called to order, Javert opened the case and welcomed Lamarque and Booth, the defense lawyer, to make their opening statements.

After their opening statements were given, Lamarque called the first witness, who was the doctor that tended to Grantaire's wounds. Both Lamarque and Booth asked questions, then the doctor was able to step down.

It was then Enjolras' turn. He kissed Grantaire's temple before going up to the stand. Jehan had taken Enjolras' place for holding Grantaire's hand. Enjolras was sworn in and the questioning began. Question about his relationship with Grantaire, how long had he known about Christian's abuse of Grantaire, and reissuing his statement about what had happened that October morning.

Grantaire watched as his boyfriend answered every question with passion and fury. It made Grantaire wonder what his boyfriend had been studying before he had dropped out of university. He made a mental note to ask after this was over. But of course, Booth couldn't resist asking a question about Enjolras' own abuse.

"Objection!" Lamarque demanded.

"On what ground, Lamarque?" Javert asked.

"Mr. Enjolras' personal history has nothing to do with this case." Lamarque said.

Javert deliberated before giving his ruling on the objection. "Sustained."

Enjolras was questioned for another two minutes before he was able to step down. Then, Lamarque called up Bahorel. Bahorel was also questioned by both Lamarque and Booth. His questioning took 15 minutes before he was able to step down.

"No further witnesses, Your Honor." Lamarque said.

Javert's cold eyes landed on Booth. "Any witnesses?"

Booth stood up. "Yes. I would like to call the alleged victim, Nicolas Grantaire, to the stand."

Grantaire took a deep breath. Enjolras kissed his temple again, whispering. "Right at me."

Grantaire stood up and walked to the stand, keeping his eyes locked on Enjolras'. He was sworn in and took a seat. Booth started his questioning. He asked questions about Grantaire's relationship with Christian, when the abuse started, how long had the abuse been going on, why did he not try to get out sooner, and many other questions. It was obvious that Booth was trying to catch Grantaire in any lie that could potentially get the charges dropped. Thankfully, Booth's questioning ended, and Grantaire just hoped that he hadn't gotten flustered. His eyes had stayed on Enjolras' the whole time.

"No questions, Your Honor." Lamarque told Javert.

Javert turned to Grantaire and said, "You may step down."

Grantaire went back to sitting next to Enjolras, taking his hand again.

"No further witnesses, Your Honor." Booth said.

Javert nodded. "All right, at this time, I will allow the jury to go into their room and deliberate. We will be on recess until jury has reached their conviction."

An officer came to take Christian away. Another announcement came for the audience to rise while the judge took his leave. Finally, the audience was able to leave the courtroom. Enjolras, Grantaire, and their friends went into the cafeteria to wait. They had something to eat and spent a good majority of the time talking about anything that wasn't the case.

It was four hours later that an officer came to tell them that the jury was ready to come back. They all reconvened in the courtroom with the announcement at all rise for Judge Javert to come in. He called the courtroom to order and gave a small speech until he asked the jury for their decision. The bailiff walked to the head juror for a piece of paper that he had in his hands and walked it to Javert. Javert opened it to look at the verdict. He handed it back to the bailiff, who brought it back to the head juror.

As the moments of anticipation kept dragging on, Grantaire's hand was squeezing Enjolras' so tightly that his boyfriend's hand was turning blue. Javert asked for the lead juror to give the verdict.

The head juror opened the piece of paper and read out, "On the charges of domestic violence and sexual assault, we find the defendant, Christian Pierce…guilty."

Grantaire let out a sigh of relief that he didn't even realize that he had been holding.

After the verdict was passed, Javert sentenced Christian to 20 years in the Maine State Prison. Once the sentence was passed, an officer came to take Christian away as the case was closed. Javert left the courtroom. Grantaire and Enjolras stood up and immediately wrapped their arms around each other.

"You're free, my love. You are officially and finally free." Enjolras whispered. Grantaire pulled Enjolras in for a passionate kiss.

***

The friends celebrated the verdict that night at the Corinthe. Grantaire and Enjolras reveled in the joy that they were feeling as they watched their friends on the dance floor from the booth that they had claimed. Enjolras had his arm wrapped around Grantaire's shoulder. Their laced hands were resting on Grantaire shoulders.

"You look happy." Enjolras glanced down at his boyfriend, who hadn't been able to keep a smile off of his face since they left the courthouse.

"I am very happy. The happiest I have felt in four years, and most of that, is because of you."

Enjolras smiled before slotting his and Grantaire's mouths together in a passionate kiss.


	18. Eighteen

Two months after Christian was imprisoned, Grantaire was awaiting the arrival of Joly and Bossuet, who would be visiting Geneva for two weeks and meeting Enjolras and their friends for the first time. Grantaire had been busy cleaning his apartment, as well as Enjolras', making sure that both were spotless. Enjolras didn't say anything, only let his boyfriend do what he needed to since he knew how important this was for him. Grantaire had made reservations for Joly and Bossuet at the hotel in the city, but was currently on the phone, arguing with the manager.

"What do you mean the reservation has been cancelled?" Grantaire yelled into the phone. "No, no. I _paid_ for that room. How does a reservation that I paid for just get cancelled?"

Enjolras was sitting at the island in the kitchen, his laptop in front of him, listening to the argument that Grantaire was having with the manager.

At Grantaire's encouragement, Enjolras had decided to go back to college. He had dropped out when his depression caused by his relationship with Marcel got so bad that he just didn't have the energy to do anything. He had sent in his application for the fall semester and had already been accepted. But Enjolras, still didn't know what he was going to go back to school for.

The first time that he had gone to university, it was for political science and law. But now, that's not what he wanted to do. Instead, he was thinking about doing something regarding mental health. He loved volunteering at the center, and he loved the people there. Enjolras felt that working there had helped him find his calling. At his next appointment with his therapist, he was going to talk to her about it and see what she thought. Grantaire had simply told him to do what made him happy.

Grantaire also had decided to pursue his career in art. Madame H had allowed him to use the backroom of the Musain for a little art show, so that he could get some potential customers for commissions. He had also started to post his art on Instagram and was receiving all kinds of wonderful comments and had opened the commissions to his followers online as well. He had also created a website for his finished paintings that customers could buy if they so wished.

His Instagram account wasn't just for his art, but also his personal life. The post that had the most likes and comments on it was a photo that he had taken while Enjolras had been taking a nap with Snickers sleeping on his chest. The caption under the photo said: **A boy and his cat. The two loves of my life. ♥**

That caption was the first time that Grantaire had referred to Enjolras as the love of his life that when Enjolras had seen the post on his own Instagram, he had kissed Grantaire senseless and it had ended with them in Enjolras' bed.

Following his release from the hospital and due the doctor's instruction, they had avoided the subject of sex until the end of January when Grantaire felt like he could be intimate with Enjolras again. Grantaire was still only able to handle non-penetrative sex. But in the recent weeks, Grantaire had started to feel ready for more or at least, he wanted to try more. He just needed to convince Enjolras to agree.

"No, I will not have a nice day, fuck you very much." Grantaire said into the phone and hung up. Enjolras stifled his laughter by covering his mouth with his hands, but Grantaire still heard it. He looked over and glared at his boyfriend. "Why are you laughing? You shouldn't be laughing." Grantaire cried.

Enjolras stopped laughing, or at least, he tried to. Grantaire looked at him in exasperation. "I'm sorry, love. I'm sorry." He calmed down. "What is the issue?"

"You know the hotel room that I booked for Joly and Bossuet?" Grantaire asked. Enjolras nodded. "Well, it somehow got cancelled, so now when they come, they have no place to stay. And now, I'm really freaking out and this is the first time that I've seen them in three years and the first time they are meeting the man I love, and…"

Enjolras stood up from his spot and walked to his boyfriend. "Love, calm down. It's gonna be okay. We'll figure something out."

"In three days?" Grantaire asked.

"Yes, because let's just think about this for a moment. You have a perfectly good apartment that you could use right next door." Enjolras said.

"And where will I sleep?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras looked at him, unimpressed. "'Taire, you spend a good majority of your time here. When was the last time you slept over there?"

Grantaire bit his lip as he thought about it. "Um…the night we first had sex."

"Exactly my point."

"Baby, what are you getting at?"

Enjolras sighed, taking Grantaire's hands in his. "Move in with me. Officially." Grantaire looked at him with wide eyes. "I know that you just renewed the lease, but I'm sure if we talk to Madame H, she'll let you out of it. Love, you already have two drawers of clothes here, your shower stuff in the bathroom. A sweatshirt hanging over the couch." He gestured to the couch. "Your sketches on the coffee table and an easel and your paint stuff in the corner." He gestured to the table and the corner. "My love, I want you in every nook and cranny of my life, and if you move in here, that would be the cheery on top." He could tell that Grantaire was thinking about it.

"Well, I won't be able to fully move in here until after Joly and Bossuet have gone home to San Diego." Grantaire said.

Enjolras sighed. "Not necessarily. Like I said, we'll talk to Madame H. But can I take that as a yes?"

Grantaire smiled before nodding his head. He threw his arms around Enjolras' neck and kissed him passionately. "It most certainly is."

The kiss grew, Enjolras could tell where it was leading. He pulled away from Grantaire.

"Do you…?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire nodded again. "I do. But there's something that I wanted to talk to you about regarding sex."

"Okay, shoot."

"I want…I want to…" He blushed bright red with Enjolras grinning down at him. "I think…I think I'm ready."

"Ready…?" Enjolras questioned.

"I want you to make love to me."

"I always do."

"I know, but what I want is for you to make love to me while being inside of me."

"Are you sure."

"I want to try. If it's too much for me, we won't do it again, but like the first time, we'll never know if we don't try."

"Okay." Enjolras smiled before kissing his boyfriend again.

As the passion between them grew again, Enjolras cupped Grantaire's face with one hand, his fingers tangling in the curls. Enjolras pulled away to smile at his boyfriend before taking his hand and leading him in the direction of what was now their bedroom.

Enjolras turned to him as they stood near the bed. His fingers found the zipper of his hoodies and pushed it off Grantaire's shoulders. Then, his fingers fund the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Enjolras' eyes travelled over Grantaire's bare chest as his hands roamed over the muscle. His smile was affectionate, then he pulled him back in for a kiss. Grantaire sighed into his mouth. Enjolras' own shirt was then removed, and they continued to kiss as their hands roamed their upper bodies and they were pressed skin against skin. Grantaire eventually turned and moved back until his knees hit the bed. They tumbled down onto it. Their heads accidentally banging together, and they started laughing, hysterically

Once they calmed down, Enjolras looked down at his boyfriend and moved a stray curls from his eyes. He looked him in the eyes and said, "I love you."

Grantaire reached up and cupped his face, grinning brightly. "I love you, too. So much."

Enjolras brought their lips together again and they were really moving after that. Grantaire wrapped his legs around Enjolras' waist as they made out on the bed. Enjolras rubbed against him, causing a hot, static friction between them. Grantaire's fingers found the buckle of his boyfriend's jeans and pulled them off. Then, after pushing them down as far as he could, his hand slipped under Enjolras' boxers and wrapped around his cock, stroking it.

Not expecting it, Enjolras let out a cry that still somehow sounded like a moan. "God, you're a menace."

Grantaire smiled, wickedly before mashing their mouths together again, all while still stroking Enjolras. Enjolras was moaning into his mouth, but before he could come, Grantaire pulled his hand away.

"You're such a tease, you are going to get it for that." Enjolras said. He finished pulling his jeans and boxers off, so that he was completely naked in front of his boyfriend.

Grantaire started to remove his own, but Enjolras stopped his fingers and pinned his wrists to the bed above his head.

"Nope. I want you to be putty under my fingers before the rest of your clothing is removed." Enjolras whispered, seductively in Grantaire's ear.

As the months had gone on, they had continued to talk to about Grantaire's boundaries. One of things that Grantaire had told him that he was okay with was Enjolras seducing him by enticing and teasing and slowly divested him of his clothes until he was a whining mess under his fingers.

It usually started with Enjolras kissing and leaving marks on every inch of available skin. Grantaire usually ended up with two marks on his neck, one at the base of his neck, one on his shoulder, and one on his chest. Enjolras had a thing for giving him love bites and seeing him marked with them for about a week straight. Grantaire would also leave one or two on Enjolras.

Then, after he was done leaving marks, he would start sucking and playing with Grantaire's nipples. Enjolras never tired of the moans Grantaire would make when Enjolras looked up at him, his nipple in his mouth and eyes black with lust. After both nipples were given the same amount of attention, Enjolras would kiss down his chest, blowing air against it as a way of tickling him. He would go so far as blowing air above the waistband of his jeans which was usually the final straw for Grantaire as he was usually whining and begging for Enjolras to touch him at that point.

From there he finally, _finally_ , unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off his body. Enjolras smiled as he kissed up each legs as his fingers found the waistband of Grantaire's boxers and he pulled them down and off of his lover's body. Once all of his clothes were gone, Enjolras would kiss his hipbones and thighs, but purposely avoided the area that Grantaire wanted him most. As Enjolras kissed and marked up one of his hipbones, he heard Grantaire moan.

"Baby please. _Please._ " Grantaire begged.

Enjolras smiled, but instead of giving Grantaire what he wanted, he shimmied back up his body and pressed their lips together. Purposely putting his own thigh up against Grantaire's hardened cock.

Enjolras dragged his lips over Grantaire's skin and up to his ear. "Do you want it, sweetheart?"

"Yes, baby, I do. _Please._ " Grantaire begged. Enjolras heard a slight whine in Grantaire's voice.

"Okay, my love. I'll give it you." Enjolras rolled over to the side of the bed and pulled out the lube. He searched for a condom only to discover that he had none. Enjolras rolled back over to look at his boyfriend.

"Um…I don't have a condom. Are you sure that you still want to?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire sat up to look at his lover. "Yes. Do you?"

"Of course, I do. But this is a lot of trust that you are giving me." Enjolras said.

Grantaire took Enjolras' hands in his own. "'Jolras, let's just try it. But if we decide that we need condoms, we'll get some, okay?"

"Okay." Enjolras said. He brought his lips to Grantaire's and followed Grantaire back down onto the bed. "Love, remember if it gets to be too much, just push me away and keep your eyes on me." Grantaire nodded.

Enjolras went to sit in between Grantaire's legs. He uncapped the bottle and squeezed some lube onto his fingers. Enjolras waited for Grantaire's nod, and once he received it, pushed a finger into his entrance. As his muscle was stretched, Grantaire let out a soft moan causing Enjolras to smile since it was the most beautiful sound in the world. He soon added another finger, followed by a third.

"Baby, please." Grantaire's fingers dug into the sheets as Enjolras moved his fingers around inside and massaged his prostate. _"Please."_ His voice dripping in need and pleasure.

Enjolras pulled his fingers from inside of him. He wiped them on the sheets. Enjolras moved up to kiss him, cupping his face. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Grantaire smiled up at him.

Enjolras reached in between them and lined himself up with Grantaire's entrance. He slowly pushed himself into Grantaire. Grantaire hissed as he was stretched. Enjolras paused in his moved. "You good?"

"I'm good. Keep going." Grantaire's hand ran up Enjolras' arm in assurance.

Enjolras continued to push inside of Grantaire until he was fully sheathed. Grantaire wrapped his legs around Enjolras' waist. He looked down, but before he could say anything, Grantaire beat him to it.

"I'm fine, babe, I promise. But you need to move. Please, move." Grantaire fingers running through Enjolras' hair.

Enjolras slowly started to thrust inside of his lover. Grantaire's eyes slipped closed as he moved. Enjolras attached his mouth to Grantaire's neck and started to suck to leave a mark.

"It feels so good, baby." Grantaire said. "So, so good."

Enjolras smiled against his neck. He moved his lips to Grantaire's in passionate kiss, cupping his face. Their faces were just inches from each other, Grantaire moaned against Enjolras' lips. Enjolras started to sped up a little bit more because the moans and sighs from Grantaire were the best sounds in the world.

"God, baby. You feel so good. God, fuck me." Grantaire begged. His fingers roamed down and across Enjolras' back.

Enjolras stayed at the same speed, but he did change the angle a bit. "Love, it feels so good having you around me."

Grantaire's tangled themselves in Enjolras' curls again. He brought Enjolras' mouth back down to his again for another kiss. "I love you." His whispered against his mouth.

"I love you, too." Enjolras whispered back.

Grantaire looked up at Enjolras. "'Jolras, do me a favor?"

"Hmmmm." Enjolras was busy pressing soft kisses to his cheeks, nose, and forehead.

"Stop going slow. I'll be okay. I want you to fuck me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Grantaire cupped his face and brushed a finger across his bottom lip. "You won't, I promise. Baby, you are the only thing that I want to feel, so please?"

Enjolras kissed him again in agreement. His thrusts changed drastically to fast and sharp. Grantaire's moans and groans were music to Enjolras' ears as he fucked Grantaire like he wanted him to.

"Yes! Baby! Yes!" Grantaire moaned.

Enjolras' fingers slid down Grantaire's arm toward his hand and laced their fingers together and placed their hands above Grantaire's head. Their mouths found each other again. Enjolras continued moving and within moments, Grantaire could feel the heat pooling into his stomach.

"More, baby! I can feel it!"

Enjolras' thrusts were hard and fast in order to get both of them to their releases. "'Taire, can I touch you? Please let me touch you."

"Please."

Enjolras reached in between them and started to stroke Grantaire. After a couple more strokes and thrusts, their releases came within seconds of each other. Enjolras rode them both through their orgasms and when it was over, he gently collapsed on top of Grantaire.

"God, baby." Grantaire was breathing heavily. "That was perfect."

Enjolras laughed, softly. "I'm glad you enjoyed."

Grantaire ran his fingers through his boyfriend's sweaty curls. "Yes, my sweet."

Enjolras took what strength he had to look up at Grantaire and kissed him softly. "I didn't hurt you?"

"No, as I said, my sweet, it was perfect." Grantaire cupped his face.

Enjolras pulled out of Grantaire and moved to get a washcloth to clean them both up. When he came back, Grantaire smiled, lovingly at him.

"What?" Enjolras continued to clean Grantaire of cum.

"Nothing. I just…thank you."

"For what?"

Grantaire reached for his hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss. "For loving me. For being the best thing that ever happened to me."

Enjolras threw the washcloth in the direction of dirty laundry. He moved to hover over Grantaire again. "You deserve nothing, but the absolute best, my love."

Grantaire slid his hand around Enjolras' neck to kiss him again. They continued to make out for what felt like hours, but it was only about 10 minutes. Grantaire pulled away. He looked up at Enjolras, playfully. "What do I have to do to convince you of a round two?"

"Already?" Enjolras questioned, but then he felt it against his thigh when Grantaire purposely arched enough. He looked down at his boyfriend. "You are an absolute menace."

"But I'm your menace."

Enjolras leaned down to give his lover an open-mouthed kiss. "Yes, you are, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

Grantaire reached for the sheets and pulled them over him and Enjolras as his boyfriend started to work his sexual magic on his body again.

***

Three days later, Grantaire and Enjolras were sitting in the Portland International Airport, waiting for Joly and Bossuet's plane for New York. Joly and Bossuet had to take a connecting flight from San Diego to JFK. Then, JFK to Portland. Their flight was due to arrive at six and it was said it be "On Time". It was 5:45 P.M. now. Grantaire had been pacing back and forth since they had arrived at the airport. Enjolras was sitting, calmly, reading the newspaper. He looked up at Grantaire over the paper.

"Love, they'll be here soon. Just come and sit down." Enjolras said.

Grantaire sighed as he came over to sit down. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

"I know. But it's going to be okay." Enjolras reached for Grantaire's hand and brought it up to his mouth to kiss the back.

In the last three days, they had gone to talk to Madame H, if it was possible for Grantaire to get out of his lease since he was going to move in with Enjolras. In an instant, Madame H had excitedly said of course and had essentially ripped up his lease. But then, they asked if it would be possible for him to keep the apartment long enough for his two best friends to come for their visit. She assured him that the apartment was his until March 31st. He was free to fully move into Enjolras' after that.

Grantaire was resting his head on Enjolras' shoulder, watching him scroll through Instagram when he heard the announcement.

"Delta Flight 3396 from New York has just landed." The woman announced.

Grantaire stood up and the nerves came all over again. Enjolras slid his phone into his pocket and stood up, but didn't say anything. It was another ten minutes until Grantaire caught sight of a small man with Asian ethnicity and short black hair, a cane in his hand. He was walking hand in hand with a dark skinned, bald man.

"Joly! Bossuet!" Grantaire called, frantically.

They caught sight of him and started to run in their direction. They bear hugged each other once they reached Grantaire.

"God, we missed you!" Joly said.

"I missed you, too!" Grantaire said.

They pulled away from each other. Joly got a good look at him.

"You look amazing, R."

"Thanks. I feel amazing. I'm happy." Grantaire said. He turned his head and beckoned Enjolras forward. "I'm happy, and it's all because of him." Enjolras took Grantaire's hand and kindly smiled at his boyfriend's best friends. "Joly, Bossuet, this is my boyfriend, Enjolras. Enjolras, this is Joly and Bossuet." He introduced them.

"You're Enjolras?!" Bossuet cried.

"I am."

"I swear, Grantaire's photos on IG and all the gushing on the phone doesn't do you justice." Bossuet complimented.

"Thank you." Enjolras replied.

"We're serious. You're gorgeous. Definitely the Apollo incarnate." Joly said causing Enjolras to blush.

Grantaire jumped in before his best friend's pounced on him. "Okay, down guys. This hot piece of ass is mine and only mine." He wrapped his arm around Enjolras.

Enjolras turned to him and pressed a kiss to his temple. Possessive language like that would usually make Enjolras uncomfortable, but when Grantaire said it, all it did was make his heart beat wildly.

"Sorry, we were just teasing. But it really is nice to finally meet you. I'm so glad that Grantaire found someone who loves him for him." Joly said.

Enjolras kissed his temple again, but didn't say anything.

"How about we go to the car to head back to Geneva. You guys will absolutely love it." Grantaire laced his hand with Enjolras'.

They turned and lead Joly and Bossuet out of the airport and toward the car. After getting their bags in the back of Enjolras' car, Grantaire wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I can tell that they already love you."

"I'm glad."

"But not as much as I love you."

"Of course not. I love you, too." Enjolras pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Come on, love. Let's get home."

They separated and went to their respective sides of the car.

As they made their way out of the airport parking lot and toward Geneva, Grantaire talked to Joly and Bossuet about what they had been up to and what he had been up to. Enjolras listening to the conversation, adding details here and there.

But as Enjolras drove, he reached over for one of Grantaire's hands and laced their fingers together, resting their joined hands on the console. Grantaire smiled, affectionately at him before going back to the conversation he was having with his best friends. Joly and Bossuet shared a secret smile at the way the two of them looked at each other and knew their best friend was in good hands. The conversation continued as Enjolras drove home.

 _Home._ Grantaire thought.

They always said that home was where the heart is, and after four years of pain and abuse, Grantaire had found home in Geneva and in Enjolras. He wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the support for this story! ❤️
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome! ☺️
> 
> Blog: [The Chief and His Cynic](https://thechiefandhiscynic.blogspot.com/)  
> Tumblr: [ilovemybarricadebabies](https://ilovemybarricadebabies.tumblr.com/)  
> Instagram: [the_chief_and_his_cynic](https://www.instagram.com/the_chief_and_his_cynic/)


End file.
